HOUSE
by pudichakris
Summary: [LAST] Setelah 10 tahun meninggalkan keluarganya, Chanyeol kembali membuat anak-anaknya, Sehun dan Yeri semakin membencinya. Disisi lain, Sehun dihadapkan dengan masalah dengan janjinya saat kecil atau mempertahankan cintanya. Apa yang akan dipilih Sehun? Apa rahasia yang disimpan Chanyeol hingga meninggalkan mereka? Chan or Lu? HUNHAN, CHANBAEK To Whom that house belong to be?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Chingu deul ~

ini persembahan pertamaku di ffn, semoga kalian suka

HOUSE

Chapter 1 : Pebble

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Ting...tong...

Ting... tong...

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Kaki kecil wanita itu bergantian menjalankan tugasnya menuju pintu. Baekhyun merapikan sedikit bajunya dan membuka pintu rumah. Mata sipitnya langsung membulat saat melihat orang di depannya.

"Ch.. Chanyeol?"

Kini di depan Baekhyun berdiri namja jakung dengan setelan jas yang sangat rapi. Rambut hitamnya ditata dengan poni yang dibawa keatas. Tampilan bagai CEO Perusahaan yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya.

"Baek... aku tidak punya waktu,"

Dengan segera namja jakung itu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun -rumah mereka- dan langsung menuju kamar utama. Wanita mungil itu dengan bingung mengikuti laki-laki yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Chan, kemana saja kau selama ini? Sudah seminggu tidak pulang dan tidak memberi kabar. Aku hampir menelepon polisi kalau seandainya Jongin tidak menghubungiku"

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Ia mengeluarkan koper besar dari atas lemari. Satu persatu bajunya dia keluarkan dan masukkan ke dalam koper.

"Chan... sebenarnya kau kenapa? Buat apa baju-baju ini?"

Chanyeol tetap tidak menjawab dan masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Baekhyun yang tidak tahan langsung berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menarik tangan namja jakung itu menghadap kearahnya.

"Chany..."

"HENTIKAN BAEK!"

Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia segera menarik perlahan tangannya dari tangan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol kembali pada kegiatan berkemasnya. Baekhyun saat ini merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dan sangat takut. Tapi dia memilih menunggu karena bentakan suaminya tadi masih membuat detak jantungnya menggila.

Chanyeol sudah selesai berkemas dan menutup koper besarnya. Tak ada satupun baju yang ditinggal. Pandangannya kini teralih pada wanita yang sedari tadi mematung di belakang punggunya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melewatinya dan meraih amplop yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol membawa amplop.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Baek. Maid keluargaku akan kemari besok untuk membereskan barangku yang lain. Saat ini aku hanya akan membawa bajuku."

"Ta...tapi Chan! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau pergi? Kita akan pindah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak, Baek! Bukan kita, tapi aku. Aku akan kembali ke rumahku, Baek. Aku tahu ini mendadak, tapi aku sudah memikirkannya. Segera tanda tangani ini. Besok pengacaraku akan datang mengambilnya."

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengambil amplop itu dari suaminya. Matanya langsung membulat ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut. Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya mencari sang pemberi amplop, tapi lelaki itu sudah keluar setelah memberikan amplop pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamar. Benar saja. Suaminya sudah memberikan koper yang diisi dengan bajunya tadi ke lelaki berseragam Buttler.

"PARK CHANYEOL! Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?!"

Baekhyun melempar amplop tadi kearah Chanyeol dan sekarang amplop itu tergeletak di lantai.

"Eomma, wae?"

Anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun mendatangi ruang keluarga yang sangat berisik di hari minggu pagi. Seorang gadis kecil manis berumur 6 tahun dengan rambut berantakan menggandeng tangan kakaknya. Sebelah tangannya mengucek mata bangun tidurnya. Mata besar gadis itu terbuka lebar beberapa saat kemudian dan tersenyum lebar.

"Appa!"

Gadis mungil itu melepas tangan kakaknya dan berlari kearah appa- nya dengan dua tangan yang direntangkan meminta pelukan. Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Ia menatap kebawah dimana peri kecilnya menatapnya lucu meminta gendongan.

"Park Sehun, bisa bawa adikmu ke kamar?"

"Appa! Yeri mau dipeluk! Gendong!" Rengek gadis itu.

Sehun yang hendak menghampiri adiknya jadi ragu. Adiknya pasti sangat merindukan appa yang berhari-hari tidak terlihat di rumah.

"Sehun, kau tidak dengar?"

Baekhyun terpaku mendengar ucapan suaminya pada anak pertama mereka. Tidak hanya itu, tapi Chanyeol juga mengabaikan permintaan peri kecil mereka. Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang berdiri disana terlihat ragu.

"Appa, kau bisa memeluk Yeri dulu. Jadi Yeri bi..."

"PARK SEHUN! Appa minta kamu membawa adikmu pergi dari sini. SEKARANG!"

Tiga pasang mata itu terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol. Si kecil Yeri menurunkan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat Appa-nya.

Mata besar imut itu menatap ke mata besar tajam Appa-nya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

"Yeri, ayo ikut Oppa,"

Sehun segera merangkul pundak adik perempuannya dan berbalik meninggalkan ruang keluarga yang sempat hening karena teriakan Chanyeol.

"Yeri benci Appa!"

Gadis kecil itu berteriak tanpa melihat kebelakang dimana orag yang dimaksud masih menatap tajam dirinya tanpa ia ketahui. Hanya beberapa menit suara langkah naik tangga berganti dengan suara pintu yang ditutup.

Baekhyun segera berbalik menuju meja makan dan kembali dengan cepat sampai-sampai Chanyeol menutup mulutnya kembali saat akan bertanya.

Diambilnya amplop tadi dan dirapikan diatas meja. Baekhyun menundukkan badannya dan menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut dengan ballpoint yang ia ambil di meja makan dan memasukkannya kembali ke amplop. Diserahkannya pada Chanyeol yang masih diam.

"Kau ingin bercerai denganku? Aku menunggumu di pengadilan..."

"Tuan Park Chanyeol."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hi, Chingu deul~

Ini pertama kalinya aku publish di ffn, karena biasanya aku nulis di Wattpad

Aku penasaran sama pendapat kalian, jadi tolong Review ne

Kalau ada masukan, saran, dan kritik yang membangun, Krisgi terima dengan senang hati

Gomawo see on next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 : Missed

**Chapter 2 : Missed**

—

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

—

Special Thanks to:

[Cici fu][Asmaul][Arifahohse][Juna Oh][OSH46][Babybyun][Heegi]

—

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

—

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Sehun masih duduk di samping tempat tidur adikknya. Ia menatap lurus ke gadis mungil yang sudah 6 tahun menemani hidupnya. Wajah ceria dan manja itu kini tertutup bantal. Suara isakan masih terdengar sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Dengan lembut, Sehun terus mengusap rambut halus adiknya. Ia mengerti perasaan adiknya karena itu juga yang dia rasakan. Tidak pernah sekalipun appa-nya berteriak kecuali memanggil mereka untuk makan, apalagi membentak.

Menurut Sehun, Yeri juga tidak salah. Adiknya ini pasti sangat merindukan appa seperti dirinya. Yeri bukanlah anak manja seperti yang terlihat. Yeri selalu bertingkah lucu dan menggemaskan. Membuat dirinya seakan manja di depan orangtuanya. Appa sering bilang kalau tingkah Yeri yang menggemaskan adalah obat lelahnya dan baterai kebahagiaannya. Jadi Yeri selalu berusaha bertingkah menggemaskan.

'Kriieeet'

Pintu kamar Yeri terbuka. Wajah cantik Ibunya kini terlihat di balik pintu. Wajah yang biasanya dihiasi senyum manis kini menatap kedua anaknya sendu. Yeri masih enggan memalingkan wajahnya dari bantal. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan seakan bicara dengan ikatan batin mereka. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Yeri. Ikut merasakan surai halus Putri bungsunya.

"Yeri-ah"

Dengan lembut Baekhyun mulai bersuara.

"Eomma sangaaaaaaat lapar. Jadi ayo kita buat cupcake seperti rencana kita kemarin. Eotte?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya kearah Sehun.

"Ah~ eomma jjang! Aku juga mau buat kue"

Perlahan wajah cantik itu mulai terlihat. Walaupun sembab dengan hidung merah, Yeri masih terlihat sangat cantik. Yeri perlahan mulai bangkit dan elusan dirambutnya mulai berhenti. Tangan mungilnya mengusap air matanya dan bergerak memeluk Baekhyun. Pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Ye..."

"eomma mianhae..."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar suara lirih anaknya. Baekhyun hendak bicara, tapi terhenti ketika Yeri melepaskan pelukannya. Yeri turun dari tempat tidur dan menghadap kearah kakak dan eomma-nya.

"Kajja!"

Yeri manarik tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Wajahnya yang sedih tadi sudah berubah dihiasi senyum. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia kira akan sulit menenangkan Yeri dengan keadaan ini mengingat Yeri adalah gadis mungil mereka. Keluarga kecil ini langsung berjalan menuju dapur mengisi hari minggu mereka yang sebelumnya menegangkan.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Jongin masuk langsung meletakkan berkas diatas meja. Lelaki dibalik meja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop dan melepas kacamatanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Kantung matanya menebal dalam kurun waktu semalam. Walaupun begitu, wajah tampannya tetap mendominasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Ayo kita duduk dulu."

Lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya sambil membenarkan jasnya yang sedikit kusut. Tangan kanannya membawa berkas yang sebelumnya diletakkan dimeja oleh Jongin. Jongin mengikuti lelaki itu dan kini duduk saling berhadapan.

"Boleh kutanya alasanmu?"

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan hal yang sama?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya. Bisa ia rasakan tatapan mata Jongin yang sangat tajam. Mungkin inilah yang disebut mata mengintimidasi yang membuatnya selalu menang di setiap persidangan.

"Aku tak habis pikir, Chanyeol. Saat seseorang datang ke kantorku membawa berkas mengerikan itu! Aku ingin membuangnya."

"Apa semengerikan itu?"

"Iya jika Kyungsoo ada disana dan membacanya lebih dulu dari aku."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan temannya. Walaupun sudah menikah bahkan sudah punya anak, tapi Jongin masih saja ciut jika sedang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak berubah sejak mereka masih SMA.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu, atau mungkin kau sudah melihatnya dulu."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum badutnya. Menatap sahabat yang sudah lebih dari 10 tahun bersamanya, atau mungkin akan menjadi calon besannya mengingat putrinya -Tao- sangat tergila-gila dengan Sehun.

"Chanyeol aku serius."

Kini kekehan Chanyeol berhenti. Ia berdehem dan menyodorkan amplop itu untuk mendekat kearah jongin.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, teman. Kurasa jika ditanganmu ini semua akan cepat selesai."

"Tapi ini... Yeol! Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau memintaku memberitahu Baekhyun saat kau pergi ke Kanada kemarin, dan saat kau pulang... asshh! Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun? Aku lihat dia sudah menandatanganinya."

Chanyeol terdiam. Teringat kembali wajah Baekhyun yang khawatir saat dia membereskan barang-barangnya. Bagaimana wajah poker face putranya yang terkejut. Bagaimana wajah kecewa peri kecilnya. Bagaimana ketiga orang penting dalam hidupnya menatapnya kecewa. Dan yang paling ingin dia lupakan...

'Kau ingin bercerai denganku? Aku tunggu di pengadilan... Park Chanyeol!'

Suara istrinya yang kecewa menyebut nama lengkap Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun menyebut namanya lengkap, itu artinya Baekhyun sedang serius. Jangan lupakan wajah dingin wanita itu saat memberikan amplop kepadanya.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Aku yakin dia membenciku... seperti anak-anakku."

"Kalian membicarakan masalah ini di depan anak-anak kalian?! Daebak!"

"Mereka tiba-tiba datang. Lagipula kami tidak membicarakan masalah ini. Aku langsung memberikannya padanya dan hanya menyuruhnya cepat tanda tangan."

"Brengsek kau Yeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Mendengar sahabatnya sendiri mengatakan hal yang sama seperti hatinya katakan.

"Kau pasti punya alasan, yeol. Kalian! Kalian saling mencintai dan kalian punya Sehun dan Yeri yang masih kecil. Apa yang membuatmu bertingkah kekanak-kanakan begini?"

Jongin menatap manik Chanyeol. Tersirat kekecewaan pada sahabatnya ini. Dia sangat mengenal pasangan suami-istri yang bahkan kisah cintanya terkenal di SMA maupun saat kuliah. Saat orang tua Chanyeol melarang hubungan mereka sampai menghapus nama Chanyeol dari keluarga itu. Chanyeol tidak gentar. Dia membiayai hidupnya sendiri dengan beasiswa dan bekerja. Membuat orang tua Baekhyun mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menikahi Putri tunggal mereka sebelum meninggal. Tapi bisa-bisanya sekarang dia ingin menceraikan Baekhyun? Menceraikan usahanya selama ini?

"Kau pasti sudah memikirkan alasanku, Jongin. Aku lelah! Aku capek! Aku capek dengan hidupku yang serba kekurangan ini. Aku tinggal di rumah besar milih orang tua Baekhyun, tapi aku hanya bekerja sebagai penjaga supermarket! Ayahku terus mengawasiku sehingga aku tidak bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang layak! Kau tahu apa yang tetangga katakan tentangku? Aku hanya parasit jong, parasit!"

"Baekhyun tidak pernah mempersalahkannya, bukan? anakmu juga ti..."

"Aku jongin, Aku! Aku yang lelah. Aku yang tidak kuat! Aku yang mempersalahkannya. Saat Yeri melihat temannya membawa mainan. Saat Sehun hanya membantuku sepulang sekolah. Saat Baekhyun yang keluar dari pekerjaannya karena aku tidak suka dengan bos-nya itu. Aku hanya beban, aku membuat hidup mereka susah!"

"Bukankah sekarang malah kau membuat mereka susah karena sedih?"

"Tidak, Jong! Aku sudah memikirkannya. Ayahku membawaku kembali dalam keluarga itu jika aku meninggalkan Baekhyun. Aku akan menghidupi mereka karena aku akan bekerja di kantor. Mereka tidak akan susah lagi dan bisa hidup layak..."

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Jongin berdiri. Namja tan itu memperbaiki bentuk jasnya yang mengancingkan kembali bagian depan jasnya.

"Semakin mendengar alasanmu semakin aku tidak mengenalmu, yeol. Kau sekarang terlihat sangat pengecut dan gampangan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf tidak bisa membantumu."

Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap dirinya dengan matanya yang bulat. Ia berbalik ketika hendak membuka pintu. Matanya bertemu lagi dengan sahabat yang juga menatapnya itu.

"Mungkin kita akan bertemu di pengadilan dan kau tidak perlu bertanya alasannya."

Dengan wajah dingin itu Jongin kembali menghadap pintu dan keluar ruangan itu.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut dan wajahnya kasar sepeninggal Jongin.

"SIAL!"

.

.

.

TBC

—

Hai Chingu

Sebelumnya aku belum kenalan, hehe

Namaku Krisgi Pudicha. Kebetulan aku ini darah campuran (?) Korean- indonesian. Namaku Korea ku Kim Soojeong, hebat kan margaku Kim, hehe. Ada berbagai alasan yang membuatku punya dua kewarganegaraan yang mungkin aku bahas di Chapter selanjutnya kalau pada penasaran.

Cukup sekian perkenalannya kali ini.

.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan nge-Review. Seneng deh dapat sambutan baik dari para reader-nim. Aku pengen bales satu-satu, tapi belum sempat, hehe.

Oiya, buat yang pengen cepat-cepat next Chapter, sebenernya aku ini repost dari karyaku di Wattpad yang sekarang udah stay di Chapter 6, dan untuk ditata masuk ke ffn, butuh waktu, hehehe

Tapi aku usahain bisa masukin semua Chapter maksimal besok pagi, hehe doain ya.

Aku juga bikin Video Preview sebagai pengganti tulisan Next Chapter, menurutku itu lebih gampang dan lebih menarik. Yang mau lihat bisa lihat di sns-ku (maklum sebelumnya nggak paham, jadi baru) instagram/wattpad: pudichakris. Youtube: Krisgi Pudicha

.

Terus dukung Krisgi ya biar semakin semangat, hehe. Jangan lupa Review yaa. Saranghaeyo reader-nim


	3. Chapter 3 : Losing

**Chapter 3 : Losing**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

—

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Suara heels nya mendominasi lorong sunyi itu. Kedua tangannya menggandeng tangan mungil yang Setia menemaninya.

Wanita berpakaian rapi dibelakangnya terus mengelus pundaknya.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini,"

Namja berpakaian rapi dengan senyum tulusnya berhenti di depan itu. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan sedikit berjongkok.

"Sehun... Yeri... kalian yakin mau ikut eomma masuk?"

Kedua itu langsung mengangguk. Walau sering dianggap belum mengerti keadaan, tapi mereka sangat mengerti. Mungkin jika beruntung mereka bisa bertemu appa mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Karena kami kekuatan eomma,"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Putra sulungnya. Dielusnya rambut hitam lembut itu dengan penuh Kasih sayang. Disampingnya Yeri juga tersenyum menggemaskan. Pipi gembulnya mengundang untuk dicubit. Wajahnya semakin lucu karena tatanan rambut kucir duanya.

Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan memberikan gandengan tangan kedua anaknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku merepotkan kalian berdua. Kau dan Jongin. Pasti Tao ak..."

"Sttt... Baek! Kami sahabatmu, kami pasti menolongmu. Masalah Tao dia malah senang selama ini didatangi Sehun dan Yeri saat sidang-sidang sebelumnya."

Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus kedua kepala mungil yang kini ada di kedua sisinya.

"Dan pagi ini aku hampir kehilangan wajah tampanku ketika Tao merengek untuk ikut karena Sehun."

Jongin mengelusi wajahnya dan berhenti ketika mata kelereng Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun yang memandang keduanya masih sama seperti waktu SMA hanya bisa terkekeh. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun, namun perasaan mereka masih sama. Tidak seperti Chanyeol dan dirinya.

"Sudah, Baek. Aku masuk dulu. Kau dan Jongin juga segeralah masuk!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangan kecil Yeri dengan imut melambai kearah eomma-nya saat Kyungsoo membawanya masuk ke tempat duduk pengamat.

"Ini janjiku, Baek. Kita pasti akan memenangkan hak asuh itu dan semua akan selesai. Kau tidak akan sakit lagi,"

Ucapan Jongin membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya lagi. Ia tersenyum lembut seakan bersyukur memiliki teman sangat baik dan rela membantunya. Ia tidak bekerja dan uang penghasilan Chanyeol sebelumnya pas-pasan. Ia tidak punya tabungan atau Harta lainnya selain rumah besar peninggalan Ayah dan Ibunya. Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir karena harus menyewa pengacara, namun sahabatnya, Jongin rela membantu tanpa upah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, tapi keluarga Kim itu hanya meminta Baekhyun membuatkan roti sebagai bayaran.

"Aku juga yakin, Jongin. Karena itu pasti harapan Chanyeol. Ia ingin pergi dari kami."

Jongin memandang sahabat cantiknya itu sendu. Mengingat betapa brengsek-nya Chanyeol membuatnya ingin cepat membebaskan Baekhyun dari orang egois itu.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Ayo masuk!"

* * *

"Dengan ini hak asuh dari Park Sehun dan Park Yeri, sepenuhnya jatuh ke tangan Nyonya Byun Baekhyun. Tuan Park Chanyeol memiliki kewajiban untuk memberikan nafkah setiap bulannya untuk waktu yang dintentukan..."

"Dan dengan ini juga, Tuan Park Chanyeol dan Nyonya Byun Baekhyun telah resmi bercerai. Dengan begini sidang perceraian ini sudah berakhir."

'Tok..tok..."

Palu hakim menandakan berakhirnya semua ujian ini. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap kedepan dari kursinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol merasa sakit saat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Seperti inilah yang diinginkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dan menyalami hakim serta seluruh orang yang membantu jalannya persidangan. Tatapannya bertemu dengan manik Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada mantan suami yang telah 10 tahun menikah dengannya.

"Eomma!"

Suara cempreng tapi terdengar ceria itu mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Yeri masih dari tempat duduk, bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju malaikatnya itu.

"Malaikat-malaikatku sangat baik. Mereka bersikap baik selama persidangan. Aku bangga pada mereka."

Bibir Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Yeri dan Sehun bergantian. Senyum diwajah kedua anaknya itu terus memberinya kekuatan. Tiba-tiba wajah Yeri berubah datar, seperti kakaknya. Menyadari perubahan itu, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Sehun-ah Yeri-ah... boleh appa pinjam eomma sebentar?"

Yeri dan Sehun hanya diam saja. Sehun menutup matanya seperti tidak mendengar apapun. Yeri mengalihkan wajahnya dan tertawa pada Kyungsoo. Melihat hal itu, hati Chanyeol sangat sakit. Bahkan kini dia diambaikan oleh anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Mari ikut saya, Tuan Park,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan berjalan di depan Chanyeol. Sekali lagi ada perasaan sedih di hati namja itu. Wanitanya yang sudah 15 tahun bersamanya itu begitu sopan terhadapnya. Seperti saat wanita itu sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain. Ya... orang lain.

Mereka berhenti tidak jauh dari ruang persidangan. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan dengan segera Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kartu.

"Ini kartu debit. Mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu untuk beberapa waktu, jadi aku akan memenuhi kewajibanku lewat kartu ini. Kau bisa me..."

"Terima Kasih, Tuan Park. Sata permisi."

Baekhyun menerima kartu itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya melihat wajah Chanyeol membuatnya sesak. Rasa kecewa dan marah selalu melingkupinya.

Baekhyun berjalan sampai melihat kedua anaknya tersenyum kearahnya. Yeri kecil bahkan sangat semangat dan melompat-lompat. Baekhyun segera menggandeng kedua tangan itu dan berjalan pergi bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ini keputusanku..."

* * *

Baekhyun menatap kartu di depannya dengan ragu. Dia masih gengsi untuk menggunakannya walaupun Chanyeol pun entah tahu atau tidak.

Baekhyun sadar, dia tidak punya pekerjaan dan kebutuhannya akan selalu meningkat mengingat anaknya masih kecil. Dia memikirkan untuk menjual rumahnya, satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuanya. Tapi disinilah semua kenangan terkumpul. Entah dengan orang tuanya, Chanyeol, maupun anak-anaknya. Ada perasaan tidak rela dihatinya. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menggadaikan rumahnya untuk sementara waktu. Hutang keluarga diam-diam sudah dibayar Chanyeol dan itu menjadikan alasan kuat untuk tidak menggunakan kartu dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin di cap memanfaatkan Chanyeol sekarang. Karena keputusan inilah kini dia duduk berhadapan dengan mata kelereng yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, Baek!"

Pendirian Kyungsoo masih sama. Dia akan membantu Baekhyun dan dia tidak setuju Baekhyun menjual rumahnya. Ia terus mendesak Baekhyun untuk menerima bantuannya karena Kyungsoo juga setuju untuk tidak menggunakan uang Chanyeol.

"Kami bisa tinggal di rumah yang lebih kecil. Rumah ini terlalu besar."

"Aku tidak mempersalahkan ukuran rumah ataupun yang lainnya, tapi baek... inilah satu-satu pemberian orangtuamu."

"Kau benar... tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus bangkit. Aku tidak bisa menjaga kan diriku bekerja. Jika aku harus menunggu untuk kerja dulu, anak-anakku akan lagi Yeri juga harus masuk ke sekolah dasar, aku pasti butuh banyak uang unt..."

"Dan kau masih punya kami. Ayolah aku sudah membujukmu berulang kali untuk menerima bantuaku, tapi kau selalu menolak."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya mengelus tangan mungil sahabatnya. Ia pandang sekelilingnya. Rumah ini adalah bagian dari hidupnya dan sangat berarti baginya.

"Kyung... mengertilah. Ini keputusanku."

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah kecewa. Temannya ini memang keras kepala.

"Apapun yang terjadi, Baek! Jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku."

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum menatap sahabatnya dan mengangguk.

* * *

Sehun dan Yeri baru saja selesai belajar dan memasukkan bukunya. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membuka kamar mereka. Semenjak hari itu, mereka memilih tidur di ruangan yang sama.

"Sehun... Yeri... eomma mau bicara sayang, bisa?"

Kedua anak itu menangguk. Mereka mengikuti eomma mereka keruang keluarga dan duduk berhadapan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum bicara.

"Sehun dan Yeri... menurut kalian tinggal di rumah ini bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Terlalu besar, eomma!" Yeri mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Membersihkannya juga pasti capek. padahal tidak semua ruangan kita pakai,"lanjut Sehun.

Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan sikap anaknya tapi juga merasa lega. Mungkin ini akan lebih mudah untuknya membujuk anaknya.

"Kalau begitu anak-anak. Eomma sebenarnya juga berpikir hal yang sama. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita pindah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kita pindah ke gedung yang besar dan tinggal di bagian kecil gedung itu. Seperti apartemen Tao. Kita akan lebih dekat dan tidak capek membersihkannya. Nanti Tao dan Sehun bisa sering main dengan Tao."

Baekhyun menatap kedua anaknya hati-hati. Mencoba menebak reaksi anak-anaknya. Mereka hanya diam membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Mereka pasti kehilangan Taman untuk bermain dan juga kamar yang dari lahir mereka tempati.

"Tapi jika Sehun atau Yeri keberatan, kita bisa te..."

"Call!"

Kedua suara itu bebarengan. Mereka tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah semangat.

"Kapan kita pindah eomma? Apa kamarnya berwarna pink?"

"Aku juga mau begitu sampai di rumah baru, aku akan memilih kamar duluan."

Ucap mereka berdua dengan semangat. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Mereka memang malaikatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Sehun dan Yeri.

"Boleh. Nanti kita cari rumahnya bersama. Yang Sehun suka dan Yeri suka. Bagaimana?"

"Asiiik!"

"Sekarang kalian tidur dulu, besok kita susun rencana kita, oke?"

Yeri dan Sehun mengangguk semangat. Mereka turun dari kursi diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Baekhyun mengantar anak-anaknya sikat gigi dan bersiap tidur. Mereka langsung merebahkan badannya dan Baekhyun mencium kedua dahi anaknya. Tidaa butuh waktu lama mereka tertidur. Baekhyun keluar dan menutup pintunya. Begitu terdengar pintu tertutup, ada sepasang mata yang membuka matanya. Ia mengelus rambut panjang adiknya dengan lembut.

"Gomawo, Yeri-ah"

"Ne, Oppa"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai Chingu

Lanjut Perkenalan:

Jadi seperti yang aku bilang di Chapter sebelumnya, aku ini punya dua kewarganegaraan, dan kenapa?

Jadi appa itu orang indo dan eomma orang korea, keduanya menikah tanpa ada yang pindah kewarganegaraan. Seperti yang kita tau. Baik korea maupun indo menganut ius sanguinis, padahal aku itu keturunan dua Negara, tapi karena appa aku orang Indonesia jadilah aku warga Indonesia dan punya ktp, tapi karena eommaku anak tunggal (aku juga) dan kita sebagai marga Kim harus ada garis keturunannya (aku juga nggak begitu paham) jadi aku juga dicatatkan jadi warga korea, begitulah, sungguh bersejarah.

Yang depan aku nggak tau mau ngomongin apa tentang aku, yang pengen tanya boleh kok nanti aku jawab

Sekian

.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan nge-Review. Seneng deh dapat sambutan baik dari para reader-nim. Aku pengen bales satu-satu, tapi belum sempat, hehe.

Oiya, buat yang pengen cepat-cepat next Chapter, sebenernya aku ini repost dari karyaku di Wattpad yang sekarang udah stay di Chapter 6, dan untuk ditata masuk ke ffn, butuh waktu, hehehe

Tapi aku usahain bisa masukin semua Chapter maksimal besok pagi, jadi malam ini kalian mungkin bakal dapat notif bekali-kali. hehe doain ya.

Aku juga bikin Video Preview sebagai pengganti tulisan Next Chapter, menurutku itu lebih gampang dan lebih menarik. Yang mau lihat bisa lihat di sns-ku (maklum sebelumnya nggak paham, jadi baru) instagram/wattpad: pudichakris. Youtube: Krisgi Pudicha

.

Terus dukung Krisgi ya biar semakin semangat, hehe. Jangan lupa Review yaa. Saranghaeyo reader-nim


	4. Chapter 4 : Flight

**Chapter 4 : Flight**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

'Ting!'

Pintu lift terbuka. Seketika Baekhyun terdiam melihat sosok di depannya.

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun keluar dari lift dan menunduk hormat.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Wu. Saya mau menjemput anak saya di rumah teman saya,"

Jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Lelaki yang dipanggil Tuan Wu itu mengangguk paham. Namja itu -Kris Wu- adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan dimana Baekhyun bekerja dulu. Sebuah perusahaan maskapai penerbangan dimana Baekhyun bekerja sebagai pramugari.

"Kenapa kau menitipkan anak-anakmu disini?"

"Ah... saya baru pulang dari mencari kerja. Anak-anak pulang sekolah langsung saya minta pulang ke rumah teman saya dulu," jelas Baekhyun.

Kris mengkerutkan dahinya pada ucapan Baekhyun 'mencari kerja'. Bukankah suaminya melarangnya bekerja? Itulah alasan Baekhyun dulu keluar dari pekerjaannya.

"Baekhyun... apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku rasa aku bisa membantumu."

Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mengangguk setuju. Dia butuh pekerjaan segera dan Tuan Wu adalah harapannya.

"Tuan Park, anda sudah ditunggu presdir di dalam."

Chanyeol melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruangan dengan pintu terbesar di gedung itu. Sudah 10 tahun ia tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Terakhir dia kesana adalah terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara ia dan ayahnya dengan keputusan Chanyeol dihapus sebagai penerus keluarga. Chanyeol keluar dari tempat itu dengan keputusan untuk bersama Baekhyun, tapi sekarang ia masuk sebagai seorang pewaris yang meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Seorang wanita berbaju rapi membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol. Terlihat pria paruh baya angkuh tersenyum kearah anaknya.

"Duduk."

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam berbarengan suara pintu ditutup. Ia segera duduk. Tuan Park -Ayah Chanyeol- bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan untuk duduk di depan Chanyeol. Ditangannya terdapat berkas yang beliau berikan pada Chanyeol sebelum duduk.

Chanyeol membuka berkas tersebut yang ternyata berisi surat perjanjian perusahaan.

"Selamat. Kau berhasil memenangkannya. Aku memang tidak salah mengirimmu ke Kanada. Proyek besar ini jatuh ke tangan kita."

"Terima Kasih, Tuan Park"

"Hei...hei... putraku. Kau yang akan dipanggil Tuan Park sekarang, jangan memanggil Ayahmu seperti itu."

Tuan Park tersenyum kearah anaknya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa membalas apapun. Tuan Park memperbaiki duduknya ke belakang, sedikit bersandar menikmati santainya bicara damai dan rukun dengan anaknya.

"Aku akan segera pensiun. Setelah melihatmu memenangkan tender ratusan juta ini, aku semakin yakin untuk memberikannya padamu. Aku harap ke depannya kau tidak mengecewakanku."

Chanyeol tetap diam. Hanya mengangguk seperlunya yang tidak dilihat Ayahnya yang sedang menatap keatas. Beliau terlihat sangat lega dan rileks. Seperti kesetresannya akan menghilang.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa menyusul Ibumu dengan tenang..."

"Ayah tolong jangan bicara seperti itu."

Tuan Park terdiam dan membenahi kembali bentuk duduknya. Kini punggungnya kembali tegak. Matanya yang biasanya sangat tajam memandang Putra satu-satunya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali, Chanyeol. Aku lega..."

"Jika dulu kau mendengarkan aku, pasti sekarang semuanya lebih mu..."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya..." putus Chanyeol," Dan menurut saya keputusan saya saat itu sudah benar."

Tuan Park menatap anaknya yang sedari tadi tidak berubah ekspresinya. Ada hal yang ia rindukan dari anaknya dan sekarang terlihat, watak keras kepala turunan Park.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau sekarang pulanglah dulu dan istirahat. Kau baru saja kembali dari Kanada dan besok proyek ini harus menjadi yang terbaik."

Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Ayahnya dan berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

"Masalah Irene ki..."

"Saya tidak menikah lagi. Ini syaratnya."

Chanyeol kembali memutus ucapan ayahnya. Ia segera menarik knop pintu dan keluar. Tuan Park menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Benar-benar anakku."

Baekhyun meletakkan handphone-nya kembali. Ia baru saja mengabari Kyungsoo tentang keadaannya sekarang. Ya. Duduk di sebuah cafe bersama mantan direkturnya.

"Jadi... kenapa kau mencari kerja? Bukankah suamimu melarangmu bekerja?"

Kris langsung masuk ke intinya. Tanpa obrolan santai terlebih dahulu. Tidak terlihat oleh Kris, Baekhyun mengusap kedua tangannya gelisah. Apakah dia harus mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang seorang janda? Ya Tuhan itu adalah topik sensitif banginya.

"Jangan-jangan kalian bertengkar lalu bercerai. Kau yang tidak punya pekerjaan harus menghidupi anakmu, begitu?"

Kris hanya bercanda sehingga dia tertawa. Oh... ayolah! Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun yang posesif itu. Hanya karena Kris sering melihat kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat seksi saat menggunakan seragam pramugari, Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun keluar dari pekerjaan. Konyol bukan? Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang selalu bergumam bahwa dia seorang istri setiap bertemu Kris, padahal Kris hanya menyapa. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin suka mengganggu Baekhyun. Terlalu polos.

Mengingat semua itu, Kris yakin mereka tidak akan dipisahkan sampai di akhiratpun. Namun tawa Kris semakin berkurang ketika ia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang semakin gelisah. Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Begitulah. Kami sudah bercerai seminggu yang lalu Tuan Wu."

Kini giliran Kris yang gugup. Terlihat dari jakunnya yang bergerak naik turun. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah tertawa.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak apa, Tuan Wu. Ini sudah keputusan kami."

Kini hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya suara obrolan orang sekitar yang terdengar. Baekhyun meminum kopinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris.

"Apa kau mau jadi pramugari lagi?"

'Uhuuuuk!'

Baekhyun segera meletakkan gelas kopinya. Kris menjulurkan sapu tangannya dan diterima oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap mulutnya.

"Saya pasti salah dengar," ucapnya sambil tertawa

"Aku serius. Aku menawarimu pekerjaan lagi. Dulu kau mengundurkan diri karena suatu alasan. Bukankah dulu aku sudah bilang bahwa Emperal Air akan membuka pintu untukmu kapanpun kau ingin kembali?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Teringat dimana suaminya datang ke kantor setelah dia menemani penumpang dari jeju ke incheon. Chanyeol sangat tidak suka dengan Kris dan itu mutlak, dan pada saat itu Chanyeol melihat Kris merangkul pundak Baekhyun untuk bercanda.

Posisi Baekhyun pada saat itu sedang melapor karena dia adalah kepala staff di penerbangan itu. Kris yang suka bermain-main langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun untuk menggodanya, disaat yang tidak tepat.

Hari itu juga Baekhyun mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Dan Kris merasa bersalah juga sedih kehilangan salah satu awak andalannya meminta Baekhyun berpikir lagi dan jika suatu hari dia ingin kembali maka dia boleh datang.

Baekhyun memang sempat berpikir akan kembali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu karena perekonomian mereka yang semakin menipis, tapi ternyata tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Yeri sudah ada diperutnya hampir dua Bulan jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dulu. Chanyeol juga mencari kerja tambahan untuk anak keduanya kelak sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melupakan penawaran Kris dulu.

"Tapi Tuan Wu, saya seorang Ibu dan juga saya sudah tua."

"Dulu juga kau seorang Ibu, dan untuk masalah usia, kau masih menarik. Wajahmu masih cantik dan badanmu juga masih Bagus."

Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan Kris. Teringat godaan Kris yang selalu menggoda Baekhyun dengan kata-kata frontalnya.

"Dulu saya hanya punya satu anak dan ada suami. Tapi anak saya sudah dua dan tidak ada yang menjaga mereka kalau saya pergi,"

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu hari ini? Kulihat kau belum dapat pekerjaan?"

Baekhyun menatap mantan bosnya ragu. Haruskah ia menceritakannya? Apa ia tidak akan kelihatan rendah?

"Saya... berniat menggadaikan rumah saya, lalu pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil. Uangnya akan saya buat menyewa rumah dan hidup sampai saya dapat pekerjaan."

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Seperti sedang berpikir. Wajah tampannya terlihat serius sampai akhirnya ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau harus bersyukur bertemu denganku hari ini..."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kris dengan seringgaiannya membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Aku punya solusi hebat untukmu. Sebenarnya untukku juga..."

Kris berdehem. Wajah Kris tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau menikah saja denganku, semua akan mudah,"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Wajahnya kini benar-benar aneh karena terkejut. Menikah? Astaga Baekhyun tidak pernah memikirkannya.

"Ta...tapi... s...saya..hmm... anu,"

Kris menatap Baekhyun. Bibirnya menahan tawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat aneh.

"Aku bercanda... aku sudah menikah, Baek."

Seketika badan Baekhyun melemas. Setelah ketegangan batinnya dia mulai bisa bernafas lega. Ia menatap tajam Kris yang masih saja tertawa.

"Tapi aku sungguh punya solusi untukmu..."

"Suami adikku harus mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya di Korea yang baru meninggal kemarin..."

Baekhyun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menyesal mendengar berita kematian. Ia tahu rasanya ditinggal orang tua. Sangat menyedihkan.

"Suaminya ingin memindahkan asetnya ke China karena merasa pasar China lebih Bagus daripada Korea untuk bisnisnya, tapi itu butuh waktu karena banyak yang tidak setuju dan harus diurus..."

"Jadi pada intinya. Aku membutuhkan tempat mereka untuk tinggal. Aku tidak mau mengajak mereka tinggal bersamaku karena aku butuh waktu khusus berdua untuk istriku. Ada anakku saja sudah repot, apalagi ditambah orang lain..."

Kris memasang wajah kecewa dan lucu dimata Baekhyun. Ia sedikit terkekeh. Ia tahu sebenarnya Kris sedang berusaha menyamankan keadaan. Itulah yang disukai Baekhyun saat bekerja pada Kris, tidak terlalu menuntut.

"Jadi aku akan menyewa rumahmu. 10 tahun kurasa cukup. Rumahmu Bagus dan punya Taman. Aku yakin kau tidak mau menjual peninggalan orang tuamu satu-satunya. Menggadaikan akan berbahaya jika kau tidak bisa membayar tepat waktu, jadi menyewakan lebih sempurna kan untuk solusimu. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Terkadang ia heran kenapa orang yang suka main-main seperti Kris bisa mengelola perusahaan sebesar itu. Tapi disaat seperti inilah Baekhyun mengakui kemampuan berpikir orang China itu.

"Kontraknya bisa diatur dan juga... kau tetap harus bekerja. Kau memang menyewakan rumah tapi kau juga akan menyewa rumah. Toh pramugari tidak kerja setiap hari, sekali pergi juga tidak terlalu lama, hanya 2-3 hari. Itu saja juga mungkin sebulan 2-4 kali. Gajinya juga besar, apalagi kau sudah senior..."

"Untuk anakmu, kau bisa pindah ke apartemen tadi, didekat temanmu. Jadi kau bisa memintanya untuk menjaga anak-anakmu sementara,"

Baekhyun masih diam. Ini adalah solusi yang Bagus dan sempurna untuk dirinya. Ia menatap Kris yang memandangnya dengan meyakinkan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih sudah membantu saya, Tuan Wu."

Kris bertepuk tangan dan tertawa mendengar keputusan terakhir Baekhyun. Dia mencondongkan badannya mendekati Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Disaat seperti inilah kau mengakui kehebatanku. Kontraknya kita bicarakan besok, kau pasti lelah..."

"Terima Kasih, Tuan Wu,"

"Kris, only Kris. Kau harus mulai memanggilku Kris karena tanpa kau sadari mungkin, aku sudah membantumu seperti teman sendiri atau bahkan seperti saudara sendiri. Jadi jangan sungkan padaku sekarang,"

Kris tersenyum dan dibalas oleh tawa renyah Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha... Baiklah..."

"Kris"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai Chingu

.

Kaget kan tiba-tiba Chapter 4, hehe. Bukan berarti Krisgi kalau bikin FF cepat, tapi karena ini cuma mindah aja dan yang bikin lumayan lama iti proses editing sebelum Pos, tapi mengingat dukungan reader-nim, aku semangat kok. Nanti jeda waktu Chapter 6 sama 7 bakalan agak lama karena aku harus nulis ceritanya dulu, hehe. Stay tuned ya.

.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan nge-Review. Seneng deh dapat sambutan baik dari para reader-nim. Aku pengen bales satu-satu, tapi belum sempat, hehe.

Oiya, buat yang pengen cepat-cepat next Chapter, sebenernya aku ini repost dari karyaku di Wattpad yang sekarang udah stay di Chapter 6, dan untuk ditata masuk ke ffn, butuh waktu, hehehe

Tapi aku usahain bisa masukin semua Chapter maksimal besok pagi, jadi malam ini kalian mungkin bakal dapat notif bekali-kali. hehe doain ya.

Aku juga bikin Video Preview sebagai pengganti tulisan Next Chapter, menurutku itu lebih gampang dan lebih menarik. Yang mau lihat bisa lihat di sns-ku (maklum sebelumnya nggak paham, jadi baru) instagram/wattpad: pudichakris. Youtube: Krisgi Pudicha

.

Terus dukung Krisgi ya biar semakin semangat, hehe. Jangan lupa Review yaa. Saranghaeyo reader-nim


	5. Chapter 5 : Coin

**Chapter 5 : Coin**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Srek... srek...

Suara berisik terdengar di lantai 7 apartemen showol di Incheon. Beberapa orang berpakaian pekerja mondar-mandir membawa box. Seorang wanita terus mengamati para pekerja yang mengangkat barang-barangnya Memasuki apartemen satu persatu.

"Ini box terakhir,"

"Ini... hem... letakkan di ruang itu,"

Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisikan kasur. Di depan pintunya ada tulisan lucu khas anak kecil yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

'Ini kamar pilihan Yeri.'

Dan seberang ruangan itu ada ruangan lagi yang sudah hampir lengkap isinya. Meja belajar, lemari, kasur, dan kaca kecil yang menempel di dinding.

Baekhyun menundukkan badannya ketika para pekerja tadi pamit. Sekarang tinggal membongkar barang-barang bersama anak-anaknya. Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya yang langsung terkunci otomatis ke ruangan nomor 754, hanya berjarak dua pintu dari apartemennya yang bernomer 756.

'Ting!'

"Kyungsoo-ah, na,"

Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang gadis seperti boneka melebarkan tangannya menyambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mengangkat malaikatnya dan berjalan masuk.

"Anyeong, Baekhyun-ah!"

Didalam ia disambut seluruh penghuni rumah. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih masih dengan Yeri di tangannya. Yeri memainkan wajah Ibunya yang cantik sambil cekikikan ketika Baekhyun balas memainkan wajah Yeri.

"Tao masih tidur?"

Di depannya telihat sehun yang duduk dikarpet berbulu memangku bantal. Diatas bantal itu ada kepala Tao yang sedang tidur dengan pulas. Sehun terus mengusap rambut Tao halus.

"Semalam aku memberitahunya kalau Sehun akan jadi tetangga kita. Dan dengan bodohnya anak itu jadi demam karena sangat senang,"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan apa yang dilakukan Tao tidak masuk akal.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam dari bar. Memangnya salah siapa anaknya begitu? Itu karena Jongin ayahnya. Ia ingat sehari setelah melamarnya, Jongin langsung sakit typhus. Dokter bilang dia terlalu bersemangat dan senang. Ini bahkan lebih konyol daripada demam.

"Sehun sangat baik mau merawat Tao,"

"Karna aku sayang padanya. Dia sudah seperti adikku,"

Ucap Sehun membalas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih mengelus kepala Tao dengan sabar, seperti yang selalu dilakukan Ibunya padanya. Saat sakit, anak kecil akan lebih mudah mendapat mimpi buruk. Baekhyun selalu mengusap kepala anak-anaknya saat sakit, jadi mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang dan sembuh dengan cepat.

"Hei, Sehun. Tao pasti sedih kau hanya menganggapnya adik,"

"Jongin, diamlah!"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat pasangan yang menurutnya aneh sejak dulu. Mereka terlihat selalu akan putus karena pertengkaran kecil, tapi mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka betah disisi masing-masing.

Yeri turun dari sofa menghampiri oppanya. Tangan kecilnya yang lembut ikut mengusap kepala Tao.

"Biar malaikat mimpi buruk tidak datang ne,"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tiga pasang mata lainnya juga. Merasa tenang dan bahagia bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mereka jadi kekuatan satu sama lain.

* * *

9 tahun kemudian...

Di dalam apartemen 756 ini tercium bau masakan khas sarapan. Omlete rice dan juga bau sup yang menenangkan. Semua makanan juga ditata di meja. Ada milkshake hangat dengan rasa yang beda.

Seorang namja tinggi berjalan menuju meja makan itu. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sandaran punggung kursinya dan berjalan kearah dapur. Ia segera mem- back hug orang yang sedang berkutat dengan cucian.

"Selamat pagi, eomma!"

Baekhyun berpaling dan terkekeh melihat Putra sulungnya yang berkelakuan imut. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeser tubuh Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja eomma,"

"Tak apa Sehun. Eomma selesaikan disini, tolong panggilkan Yeri untuk makan,"

'Ting...tong '

Baru Sehun mau berjalan, ia mendengar suara bel pintu rumahnya. Melihat siapa yang datang, Sehun segera membuka pintunya.

"Oppa an... DAEBAK!"

"Kenapa oppa semakin hari semakin keren saja,"

Mata Tao masih membulat, bahkan mungkin lebih bulat dari Ibunya. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar adiknya ini dan segera menutup pintu setelah Tao masuk. Mereka berjalan masuk masih dengan Tao yang menatap intense Sehun.

"Eoh! Eonnie! Kau kesini,"

Yeri baru saja keluar dari kamar melihat Tao dengan kakaknya.

"Hem! aku mau berangkat bersama. Yaaa... lihatlah uri Yeri, pakai seragam SMA, kamu masih terlihat kecil Yeri-ku"

Tao menjulurkan tangannya mencubit gemas pipi gembul Yeri. Walaupun sudah berumur 15 tahun, pipi Yeri masih terlihat gembul sehingga terlihat seperti ber-aegyo.

Apa kalian bingung kenapa Yeri masuk SMA tahun ini? Biar kujelaskan. Yeri memang dua tahun dibawah Sehun, tapi saat SMP, ia hanya menyelesaikan sekolahnya 2 tahun. Hal ini karena ia bisa melaksanakan ujian khusus yang membuktikan Yeri mampu menyelesaikan sekolahnya cepat karena ber- IQ tinggi. Hanya ada dua orang yang bisa dan Yeri salah satunya. Teman Yeri yang juga lulus pindah ke Belanda untuk belajar. Bahkan Baekhyun juga kaget saat harus memasukkan Yeri ke SMA tahun ini.

Yeri dan Sehun sama-sama jenius. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluarkan uang untuk sekolah mereka sejak mereka kelas 4, saat dimana beasiswa prestasi mulai boleh diberlakukan. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Yeri hanya menyelesaikan dua tahun pada awalnya. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak peduli, tapi anak-anaknya selalu mengatakan hal-hal tentang bersenang-senang. Saat ditanya pun Yeri cuma menggedikan pundak mengaku bahwa diapun tidak mengerti.

"Oh... Tao-ya. Ayo ikut makan,"

"Aku sudah makan, Bibi Baekhyun. Tapi jika Bibi memaksa aku akan duduk dan makan roti panggang itu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Tao. Mereka semua duduk dan makan. Seperti biasa, Tao selalu menatap Sehun dan meleleh ketika Sehun balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Yeri-ah. Kau sudah buat pidato sambutan, kan? Kau perwakilan murid baru, ingat?"

Semua mata kini menatap Yeri. Yeri mengangguk dan menelan makanannya.

"Kalian berdua selalu membuatku bangga setiap hari, "

Baekhyun menatap kedua anaknya sambil tersenyum. Membesarkan anak seorang diri tidak mudah, tapi terasa sangat mudah karena anaknya adalah Sehun dan Yeri.

Mereka menyelesaikan makanannya dan berangkat. Mereka bertiga menolak diantar Baekhyun dan memilih naik bus jadi mereka bisa berangkat sendiri lain kali. Baekhyun berangkat ke kantornya. Kini dia sudah tidak lagi jadi pramugari, kini dia menjadi asisten Direktur di Emperal.

"Heol! Aku merasa asing!"

Segera setelah memasuki gerbang, semua tatapan mata mengarah kepada mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pada dua bersaudara ini.

"Kenapa, eonni?"

Yeri dengan wajah lucunya bertanya pada Tao. Dan... oh lihatlah. Beberapa siswa laki-laki hampir menjatuhkan radangnya, beberapa pingsan, dan yang lainnya kritis.

Pagi ini seperti berkah dari Tuhan bagi murid SMA Cheonwon. Kehadiran Sehun sebagai cuci mata kini bertambah dengan gadis mungil cantik yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sungguh membahagiakan.

Yeri yang merasa ditatap gantian tersenyum pada mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, Yeri adalah murid baru sekaligus magnae untuk seluruh siswa disini. Ia harus memberi kesan baik jika mau selamat.

gerombolan anak-anak itu terus mengikuti jalan mereka bertiga. Seperti mereka adalah idol yang dikerubungi. Membuat gerbang yang tadinya ramai, menjadi lebih sepi karena mengikuti tiga orang ke dalam.

Tidak jauh dari luar gerbang, seorang gadis berseragam keluar dari pintu belakang mobilnya. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin menjadikannya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik.

"Aku pasti satu sekolah dengan artis,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai Chingu

.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan nge-Review. Seneng deh dapat sambutan baik dari para reader-nim. Aku pengen bales satu-satu, tapi belum sempat, hehe.

Oiya, buat yang pengen cepat-cepat next Chapter, sebenernya aku ini repost dari karyaku di Wattpad yang sekarang udah stay di Chapter 6, dan untuk ditata masuk ke ffn, butuh waktu, hehehe

Tapi aku usahain bisa masukin semua Chapter maksimal besok pagi, jadi malam ini kalian mungkin bakal dapat notif bekali-kali. hehe doain ya.

Aku juga bikin Video Preview sebagai pengganti tulisan Next Chapter, menurutku itu lebih gampang dan lebih menarik. Yang mau lihat bisa lihat di sns-ku (maklum sebelumnya nggak paham, jadi baru) instagram/wattpad: pudichakris. Youtube: Krisgi Pudicha

.

Terus dukung Krisgi ya biar semakin semangat, hehe. Jangan lupa Review yaa. Saranghaeyo reader-nim


	6. Chapter 6 : Cable

**Chapter 6 : Coin**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Ngiiiiiing

'Tes...tes...'

"Yaaaak! Semuanya segera baris! Cepat-cepat!"

Seluruh murid di aula menutup telinga mereka. Seorang guru tua berambut botak itu berkeliling dengan sebuah toa memperjelas suaranya yang luar biasa hancur yang bisa membuat manusia yang mendengar ikut botak sepertinya.

Sehun menghampiri Yeri yang berdiri disamping panggung menunggu disuruh naik keatas. Yeri hanya berdiri tenang. Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi pusat perhatian, tapi ia terlalu tenang untuk itu.

"Yeri-ah, katakan pada oppa, apa kau benar-benar sudah menyiapkan pidatomu?" Tanya Sehun cemas.

Yeri segera membalik badannya mendengar suara oppa kesayangan. Senyum lebarnya menyambut Sehun yang berwajah sangat datar itu.

"Aku masih ingat apa yang kukatakan di SMP, "

"Tapi kau tahu nama sekolah ini kan? Jangan salah sebut nama,"

"Aku tidak bodoh, oppa,"

Ucap Yeri sambil memukul pelan lengan Sehun. Wajahnya tetap tersenyum lebar seperti sedang bercanda. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa lain, merasakan hawa aneh ini lagi.

"Aku tahu," lirih Sehun.

"Hm?"

Yeri menatap kakaknya. Ia tidak terlalu mendengar cicitan kakaknya, tapi melihat wajah kakaknya ia mengerti. Yeri tersenyum memeluk sedikit lengan Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa! Jangan khawatir,"

"Kau memang selalu baik-baik saja, Yeri-ah,"

Sehun mulai tersenyum. Ya ini salahnya. Seharusnya ia diam dan tak berekspresi sehingga adiknya tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Sehun tidak mau menambah beban Yeri, tidak untuk adik kecilnya.

"PARK SEHUN!"

Suara toa kembali terdengar. Sehun dan Yeri refleks menutup telinganya. Yong-Saem si Botak, mendekatkan toa-nya ke Sehun. Membuat banyak fans Sehun semakin kesal.

"Bisa kan benda itu dibuang?"

"Berisik dan mengganggu, menyebalkan!"

"Si botak! Beraninya dia membuat telinga Sehun-ku sakit!"

Yong-Saem yang mendengar kritikan mulai berbalik dan menatap muridnya satu persatu.

"DIAAAAAM!"

Masih dengar toa-nya. Para guru yang lain pun mulai terganggu dan risih. Yeri segera maju ke depan Yong-Saem dengan senyum andalannya.

"Songsaengniiim... telinga Yeri sakit karena suaranya terlalu keras,"

Walaupun tidak ber-aegyo, tapi ingatlah! Dia Park Yeri, yang setiap gerak geriknya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Yong-Saem segera menurunkan toa-nya.

"Ah... Maafkann Saem, hem... Park Yeri,"

Yeri membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Oh... tahukah kalian keadaan murid dan guru yang menonton? Bayangkan saja jika seorang fangirl/fanboy yang tiba-tiba ditatap oleh idolanya, pasti kejang-kejang, pingsan, dan sebagian kritis. Inilah yang terjadi saat ini di aula.

"Baiklah, Park Sehun segera ke barisanmu..."

"DAN KAU!"

Semua berbalik kearah belakang Sehun. Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang baru saja masuk dengan ragu-ragu langsung terkejut mendengar suara orang tua botak yang kini menunjuk dirinya.

"S...sa...saya?"

"Iya, kamu. Kelas satu sudah berani terlambat, gimana waktu jadi senior? Cepat baris disana,"

"T...tapi saya..."

"Cepaaaaat!"

Tidak mau semakin ditatap dalam oleh orang-orang, gadis itu mulai berjalan disusul Sehun di belakangnya hendak ke barisannya.

"Disini barisan kelas satu,"

Sehun menunjuk barisan dimana para siswi sedang menatapnya dengan memegang jantung mereka yang hampir copot.

"Ah... te... terima Kasih, ta..tapi aku..."

"Apa kalian masih mau bicara?!"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya sebentar dan kembali berjalan kearah barisannya. Meninggalkan gadis yang masih bingung itu sendiri di tempatnya. Mulai melakukan kegiatan mereka.

* * *

"Park Yeri, cantik sekali!"

"Tadi pagi aku sangat iri karna dia berjalan disamping Sehun, tapi ternyata Yeri adiknya,"

"Iya, pantas. Pintar, cantik, menggemaskan lagi,"

Banyak sekali kicauan yang menyambut Yeri di Cheonwon. Bahkan beberapa kakak kelas sengaja melewati koridor kelas 1 untuk mencari incaran baru yang masih polos.

"Ah! Maafkan aku,"

Suara gadis yang jatuh karena ditambrak mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan Yeri yang sedang bertukar bekal. Gadis itu jatuh dan minta maaf sedangkan yang menabrak masih berdiri tegap dan dengan santainya melenggang pergi.

"Eonnie, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yeri sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menerima tangan Yeri dan berdiri perlahan. Entah karena dia jatuh cukup keras atau hal lain, Yeri bisa melihat gadis di depannya meringis. Gadis itu membersihkan rok-nya dan tersenyum.

"Eonnie, tadi yang terlambat tadi kan? Kelas eonnie dimana? "

Yeri ingat ketika ia membujuk Yong-Saem dan gadis itu datang dengan wajah polosnya membuat Yeri iba.

"Sebenarnya aku kelas 2. Aku ini murid pindahan,"

"Aaaah! Eonnie di kelas apa?"

Tanya Yeri. Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kartu dan Yeri membacanya teliti, sebuah kartu murid baru.

"Kim Luhan eonni?"

Gadis itu-Kim Luhan mengangguk.

"Kelas 2-A, eonnie ada di lantai 2 kelasnya,"

Tiba-tiba kertas ditangan Yeri diambil. Sehun membacanya dan kembali mengangkatnya. Perlahan. Jantung Luhan seperti mau copot saja. Wajah Sehun terlalu tampan untuk menjadi murid biasa, tidak! Luhan yakin Sehun bukan sekedar murid biasa.

"...na"

"Eonnie!"

Luhan kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika Yeri membuat suara nyaring. Ia baru sadar dari memuja wajah tampan di depannya.

"Kataku, Ini kelasku. Kau mau kesana bersamaku?

Seketika pipi Luhan memerah. Bersama? Bersama dengan Sehun? Dia mau mengantarku ke kelas?aku? Dan dia?

Ayolah Luhan, Sehun itu teman sekelasmu. Pastilah dia tetap akan kesana walaupun tidak bersamamu.

"Tapi kurasa kau tetap harus ke ruang guru, aku akan mengantarmu,"

Sementara Luhan kembali memantung tak bernyawa, Yeri menarik tangan Sehun dan membuat Sehun hampir oleng ke belakang.

"Oppa belum ke kelas sama sekali. Nanti tidak dapat tempat duduk,"

"Aku tak masalah duduk dimanapun. Ayo...hm...Luhan,"

"Eh... eh iya, terima Kasih,"

* * *

Luhan merasa akan segera mengidap penyakit jantung sekarang. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdetak. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ajaran guru di depannya.

'Aku akan gila'

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tersingkap ketika wajah Sehun semakin dekat menatapnya.

Hampir setengah jam yang lalu, Sehun mengantarnya ke ruang guru dan membuat mereka bertiga masuk ke kelas bersama. Kelas sangat ricuh ketika hampir semua siswi sengaja mengosongkan sebelah kursinya untuk Sehun, sehingga beberapa murid yang lain tidak bisa duduk. Kelas yang semakin ricuh karena kehadiran Sehun membuat guru melakukan undian.

Dan inilah hasilnya sekarang. Dengan doa kilat, janji dan sumpah pada Dewi fortuna serta sang pencipta, membuat Luhan mendapat jackpot hari ini. Dia duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat dengan jendela, dan yang terpenting DISAMPING SEHUN!

Sehingga saat pelajaran dimulai, Luhan yang mau tak mau harus menatap papan tulis harus dihadapkan dengan side-figure seorang Park Sehun yang pastinya membuatnya gila. Sangat tampan.

"Aku baik- baik saja, maaf,"

"Tak masalah, jika kau butuh sesuatu, akan akan berusaha membantu, "

Luhan bersorak girang dalam hati. Walaupun wajah Sehun datar, tapi ia bersumpah. Wajah Sehun adalah yang tertampan di dunia dan banyaaaaaak yang tidak bisa luhan katakan.

"Terima kasih,"

"Ah...Sehun-ssi,"

Luhan dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tangan Sehun. Sehun baru saja mau keluar langsung berhenti menatap gadis yang masih terduduk.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bisa merasakan hawa membunuh yanng menusuknya. Astaga, ia akan gila sebentar lagi.

"T...tidak jadi,"

Perlahan Luhan melepas tangannya dari lengan Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan duduk kembali ke bangkunya menatap Luhan yang tertunduk.

"Luhan... keluar dari kelas ini, kau ke kiri, turunlah ke lantai satu, kau ingat kelas Yeri, tadi?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia masih bingung dengan ucapan Sehun. Tapi, ya ia masih mengingatnya jadi ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Dari arah tangga sebelum ke kelas Yeri tadi ada lorong dengan cat yang warnanya lebih muda dari yang lain. berjalanlah kesana. Disana kau akan melihat banyak orang mengantri. Disana kantinnya,"

Luhan terpaku melihat Sehun yang masih membuat denah bayangan dari tangannya. Bagaimana dia tahu? Saat Luhan sama sekali tidak bicara apapun tentang kantin.

"Aku harus ke ruang OSIS, jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, maaf. Tolong katakan pada Yeri jika ia kemari,"

"Yo! Park Sehun!"

Dari arah pintu, seorang laki-laki melambaikan tangan kearah Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dalam diam dan Luhan bisa merasakannya. Tatapannya seakan terkunci.

'Kau akan baik-baik saja'

Tatapan Sehun seolah mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Luhan merasa tenang.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan pergi kearah pintu. Mengabaikan bisikan para siswi yang kegirangan.

"Aneh,"

* * *

Luhan disambut pulang oleh beberapa maid di rumahnya yang besar. Ia selalu merasa nyaman disini entah kenapa. Dari jauh, ia melihat Ibunya berjalan kearahnya. Menarik Luhan duduk.

"Bagaimana sekolah?"

Ibunya- Kim Yixing, mengelus surai lembut anaknya. Sesekali turun mengusap pundak Putri satu-satunya itu.

"Ada hal menyenangkan dan tidak menyenangkan pastinya,"

"Apa kau betah disana?"

Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seperti sedang berpikir. Bibirnya mengembarkan senyum manis.

"Sangat!"

Yixing terkejut dengan anggukan dan suara putrinya yang mantap. Seolah-olah Luhan memang betah disana. Yixing tersenyum dan kembali mengelus surai putrinya.

"Nanti ceritakan saat Daddy pulang. Sekarang istirahatlah,"

Luhan mencium pipi Ibunya dan berjalan kearah tangga. Membuka pintu kamarnya. Nuansa pink langsung terlihat. Wallpaper hello kitty dan barang-barang yang hampir semua hello kitty.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya. Ia berjalan kearah gorden untuk menutupnya karena ia akan ganti baju. Tangannya berhenti saat ia melihat seseorang menatap rumahnya.

Matanya merasa tidak asing. Saat sadar Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"S...Sehun?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

•PESAN KRISGI•

Jangan lupa Review ya. Oiya, mian kalau banyak typo dan kalimatnya berantakan. Aku bikin tiga cerita waktu lagi transit di Malaysia 10 jam. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Tapi udah ku teliti kilat waktu sampai Korea, aku bahkan langsung beli kartu seharga 500ribuan lho, jadi tetap dukung karyaku ya, karena aku mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk semua reader-nim, hehe

.

Nanti mungkin aku agak lama update nya, karena aku lagi pulang kampung jadi banyak saudaraku yang lama nggak ketemu. Hehe. Tapi di chapter depan Kriagi usahain buat jawab pertanyaan para reader-nim, hehe

.

Dukung dua karyaku lainnya ya...

감사함니다 친구들.

.

Aku juga bikin Video Preview sebagai pengganti tulisan Next Chapter, menurutku itu lebih gampang dan lebih menarik. Yang mau lihat bisa lihat di sns-ku (maklum sebelumnya nggak paham, jadi baru) instagram/wattpad: pudichakris. Youtube: Krisgi Pudicha


	7. Chapter 7 : Train

**Chapter 4 : Flight**

* * *

Link Preview: watch?v=gXAD_c05nRE

* * *

Special Thanks to:

[Cicifu][Asmaul][Arifahohse][Babybyun][JunaOh][heegi][misslah][Seravin509][wenjun][keripikbalado]

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Luhan's Pov

Aku tanya tidak ya? Hal itu membuatku penasaran, tapi aku bingung bagaimana memulainya.

Dimulai saat hari pertama aku di sekolah, aku sudah melihat Sehun menatap rumahku. Saat aku turun, dia sudah tidak ada. Hal ini sudah terjadi selama seminggu. Dan menjadi kebiasaanku menatap wajah tampannya dari jendela kamarku.

"Luhan, ini,"

Aku kembali ke alam sadarku ketika Wendy menyodorkan minuman padaku. Tadi dia kalah suit, jadi dia yang membeli minum.

Dia adalah teman yang baik saat banyak yang memusuhiku karena duduk sebangku dengan Sehun. Tapi dia dengan wajah cantik nya tersenyum dan mengajakku berteman.

"Terima Kasih,"

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku menghela nafas. Angin di Taman sekolah sangat menyegarkan.

"Sehun... aku tidak bisa mengerti dia,"

Wendy mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku dan mengelus rambutku. Sangat menenangkan. Wajahnya selalu seperti itu, tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau harus mengerti dia? Biarkan saja,"

Benar. Untuk apa aku peduli? Memang mungkin saja rumah Sehun dekat, atau karena bangunan rumahku yang unik. Ya! Bisa jadi! Mungkin dia bercita-cita menjadi arsitek dan sedang mempelajari struktur rumahku. Ah~ Kim Luhan. Sangat Pintar!

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. Hal lain yang membuatku penasaran.

"Wendy... kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?"

"Hem? Kenapa?"

"Ketika orang lain memusuhiku, kau datang dan mengajakku berteman,"

Wendy... dia terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Aku melihat kaleng minumannya yang diketuk ke dagunya. Aku merasakan keraguan yang membuatku panas dingin. Bagaimana jika dia menyesal berteman denganku? Atau dia baru menyadari bahwa aku tidak layak memiliki teman.

"Hem... mungkin... karena... kau baik?"

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga!"

"Maksudku...Apa kau tidak tertarik pada Sehun? Semua orang memusuhiku karena dia,"

Wendy tersenyum tipis. Mengusap rambutku. Ah~ aku ingin punya kakak.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang karena kejadian yang menimpamu, Luhan..."

Wendy menghela nafasnya. Kembali tersenyum tipis menatapku.

"Ketika kau berada di lingkungan dimana Semua melindungimu, kau mungkin Belum merasakan hal ini... "

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya ada suatu topik yang muncul diotakku. Sesuatu yang tak ingin kubahas dan...

"Katakan padaku, Luhan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

DEG!

"Darimana... kau tahu?"

* * *

Author's Pov

"Bagaimana, Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Melihat lelaki jakung di belakangnya. Tiang listrik yang ia sayangi dan selalu ada di saat dia sedih. Orang yang menganggkatnya dari keterpurukan.

"Apa... kau yakin, Kris?"

Namja itu mengangguk yakin. Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam. Interior yang bagus. Nuansa yang nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Hadiah dari Kris. Sebenarnya Kris mengaku bahwa ini adalah upah Baekhyun karena mengabdi padanya bertahun-tahun. Dengan alasan menyimpan bonus dari kerja lembur Baekhyun selama ini, tadi siang Kris memberi sertifikat hak milik cafe yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang.

Kris tidak bohong alasan bahwa ini adalah hadiah untuk Baekhyun dimana wanita itu telah mengabdi padanya bertahun-tahun. Itu memang alasannya. Dan dengan alasan itu, Kris sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak tega Baekhyun harus mondar-mandir dan kelelahan. Baekhyun sudah bertambah tua dan tenaganya tidak sekuat dulu. Jadi Kris pikir dengan Cafe, Baekhyun bisa lebih santai bekerja.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan sesungguhnya kau memberiku cafe ini?"

Kris menghela nafasnya. Lagi. Sudah berapa kali dia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun, dan harus berapa kali lagi?

"Tunggu, aku akan mengeluarkan ponselku dan merekam ucapanku, jadi jika kau bertanya LAGI! Aku hanya akan memutarnya,"

Ucap Kris dengan menekan kata lagi. Membuat Baekhyun tekekeh pelan. Ia memang sangat senang, bisa memiliki usaha sendiri. Apalagi Sehun pernah meminta untuk diizinkan bekerja di cafe, karena menurut anak itu keren. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, sebenarnya Sehun ingin membantu Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun lebih ingin melihat anak-anaknya belajar. Jadi Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan.

"Tapi apa benar, ini hadiahku karena mengabdi padamu? Apa ini juga kompensasi aku dipecat?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau yang sibuk mondar-mandir di kantor juga mengurus cafe. Tentu kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di kantor..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Banyak pikiran yang mendatanginya. Apa ia telah membuat kesalahan? Atau dia membuat orang lain tidak nyaman di dekatnya? Atau...

"Baek, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini sudah jadi keputusanku dan Yoona. Kau tahu berapa kali Yoona merajuk hanya karena dia tidak ingin melihatmu kelelahan? Dia sampai menolak apapun yang kuminta, jadi tolong Baek, terimalah dan siksaanku selesai,"

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh. Selalu seperti ini. Cara Kris membuat Baekhyun menerima apa yang diberikan Kris. Dan selalu seperti itu juga Yoona.

Perempuan yang ternyata sudah dinikahi Kris itu adalah seniornya saat jadi pramugari. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun syok adalah, mereka sudah menikah sejak saat itu, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menikah. Tapi Yoona yang tidak mau diperlakukan istimewa meminta Kris menyembunyikan rumah tangga mereka.

Kita juga akan sayang pada orang yang disayangi oleh orang yang kita sayangi. Itulah yang terjadi pada Kris. Sikap Yoona yan sangat penyayang dan melindungi Baekhyun, membuat Kris juga merasa harus melindungi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dulu sering dicari orang berbaju hitam, suruhan ayah Chanyeol. Mengancam dan melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kris menambah penjaga dan memastikan Baekhyun aman sampai rumah . Kris berusaha menjaga apa yang Yoona, dan juga ia sayangi. Gadis mungil pekerja keras yang sangat baik.

Jadi saat Baekhyun datang dan meminta untuk berhenti, Kris sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu mengganggu Baekhyun saat wanita itu di rumah? Tapi mengingat posesifnya Chanyeol, ia yakin namja yang sama-sama tiang itu bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Walaupun sekarang Kris sangat kecewa pada Park Chanyeol.

"Terima Kasih, Kris,"

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk. Entah berapa kali lagi ia harus menggunakan rumah tangganya agar Baekhyun menerima pemberiannya, tapi memang itu alasannya.

"Tak masalah, Baek. Lagipula kau tahu berita ceo yang diracuni di cafe? Aku sangat suka minuman cafe, tapi aku harus berhati-hati karena banyak yang memata-matai ku. Jadi sekarang aku bisa tenang karena kau punya cafe,"

"Kau punya banyak musuh?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak membenarkan jas dan dasinya.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak iri padaku? CEO sukses dan hebat sepertiku? Dan juga sangat tampan dengan istri seorang mantan pramugari yang sangat cantik dan seksi,"

Lagak Kris membuat Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, namun ia mengingat sesuatu. Ceo sukses... dan hebat. Juga tampan... memiliki istri... ah tidak mantan istri seorang pramugari.

Seakan mengerti kediaman Baekhyun, Kris berdehem dan membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralih.

"Telpon Sehun dan Yeri untuk mampir sekalian. Oiya... suruh mereka bawa putriku yang paling sering menculik istriku jadi aku tidak punya waktu berdua dengan istriku itu,"

Baekhyun terkekeh lagi. Di dekat Kris ia banyak terkekeh dan tertawa. Ia yakin Kris tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi, dan namja jakung itu berusaha mencairkan suasana.

'Brukkk!'

"Eon..."

"Dan sekarang buatkan makanan terbaikmu. Jadi aku yang sering diculik oleh putriku dan membuat suamiku tidak bisa berduaan denganku ini bisa merasakan kencan setelah bertahun-tahun menikah,"

* * *

"Wen..."

Wendy menoleh saat ia tengah memasukkan bukunya. Disisi lain perhatian seluruh kelas juga tertuju ada Wendy ketika orang yang paling mereka puja memanggil nama gadis keturunan itu. Tak terkecuali Luhan.

"Pulanglah bersamaku. Ayahmu menyuruh kita kesuatu tempat,"

"Tao? Yeri?"

"Mereka juga ikut. Jonghyun akan menyusul ketika selesai kelas tambahan. Jadi kita kesana duluan,"

Wendy mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah polosnya. Tanpa disadari banyak orang yang membicarakan mereka.

Sehun memang dekat dengan Wendy, dari dulu. Itulah yang membuat Wendy bisa merasakan perasaan Luhan. Saat pertama sekolah, Wendy duduk dengan Sehun. Karena orangtua mereka dekat, mereka juga jadi dekat. Bahkan pernah beredar gosip bahwa mereka sudah dijodohkan. Tapi Wendy hanya menyayangi Sehun sebagai saudaranya. Ia punya orang yang ia sukai, dan begitu juga Sehun. Menganggap Wendy sama seperti Yeri dan Tao.

Sehun mengambil tasnya dan mereka berjalan keluar. Sepasang mata rusa masih menatap kedua orang itu heran. Entah apa, tapi ia tidak suka pemandangan seperti itu.

"Kemana eomma memanggil kita?"

Sehun membuka ponselnya lagi. Membacakan alamat yang dianggukki oleh yang lain.

"Kita harus cari taksi," ucap Tao.

"Wae? Aku ingin naik bus. Apa tidak bisa pakai bus?" Tanya Wendy.

"Bisa, tapi kukira eonnie tidak suka bus. High class,"

"Ibuku yang tidak suka, aku ingin mencobanya,"

"Oke kita putuskan naik bus." Ucap Sehun.

Mereka berempat baru akan mulai berjalan ketika melihat Yeri mematung.

"Yeri..."

Sehun membalikkan badannya mendengar suara itu. Matanya membulat menatap orang yang kini ada di depannya.

"Sehun..."

* * *

Luhan mondar- mandiri di kamarnya. Berulang kali ia menengok kearah jendela dan hasilnya nihil. Sehun tidak datang! Kenapa namja itu tidak datang? Apa karena dia sedang pergi dengan Wendy?

Luhan mengusap rambutnya kasar. Frustasi. Cemburu? Entah mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Yang penting Luhan sekarang merasa tidak tenang.

'Tes'

Luhan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi, tapi sebelum sampai kamar mandi, Ibunya yang sudah terlanjur membuka pintu untuk mengajaknya makan malam itu melihatnya.

"Ya tuhan! Luhan!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

SESI JAWAB REVIEW:

 **Heegi (Guest** )

Q:kenapa chanyeol mau cerai sama baekhyun. chanyeol tega banget sama baekhyun dan anak2 mereka

A:Iya, emang tega. Untuk alasan sesungguhnya kenapa mereka cerai, stay tuned ya...

 **Asmaul**

Q:Masalah keuangan?

A: kalau alasan itu kan klise, jadi bisa jadi bukan

 **Cici Fu**

R:Penasaran apa akhirnya chan dan baek akan balik bersama lagi

A:Doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka ya

 **Asmaul**

Q:Berarti itu tadi sehun sama yeri udah tau klo rumahnya mau dijual? Kira" ff ini sampek chapter berapa chingu?

A:begitulah, mereka kan anak yang cerdas dan sayang banget sama Ibunya. Untuk berapa banyaknya Chapter, itu tergantung, kalau rencana awal sekitar 15-17an, tapi kalau review nya sedikit kubuat jadi 10 aja.

 **Wenjun**

R:aku ikir bakal angst2 nangis gitu taunya...

SENEEEEENNNGG NEMU FF YANG BEGINI SERING2 UPDATE YAAAAAA

FIGHTINGG!

A: makasih banyak dukungannya. Kalau reader-nim juga sering-sering nge review, Krisgi pasti semangat juga. Dan untuk angst, kita lihat saja nanti, hehe

 **Keripik Balado**

Q:apa rasanya jadi blasteran korea-indonesia? Terus kamu tinggal di indo tapi kamu sering ke korea kah? Bisa bahasa korea ga? Kalo bisa, boleh minta ajarin ga? Sehun kerja part time ya?

A: perasaanku jadi blasteran itu ada senangnya ada sedihnya. Yang pasti kendala paling berat itu di bahasa. Sebenarnya aku nulis biar Kosakataku tambah banyak. Aku ini sebenarnya tinggal di Seoul, hehe, aku ambil cuti kuliahku untuk belajar bahasa di indo. Untuk bisa bahasa koreanya atau enggak, aku lancar banget malah, kedua orangtuaku lebih sering bicara pakai bahasa korea, tapi selama aku di indo, aku minta appa bicara pakai bahasa dan aku ngerasain banget improve nya. Dan ya aku mau kok ngajarin, Chingu~ untuk Sehun, enggak kok, dia nggak kerja sambilan. Makasih buat kesimpulan yang membuatku terharu, hehe

 **Asmaul**

Q:Itu rumah yg ditempati luhan rumah sehun yg disewakan ya? Cerita chanbaek nya gimana?

A: semuanya ditunggu aja tanggal mainnya, hehe, ngomong-ngomong makasih ya udah nge review terus, saranghae

•maaf aku nggak balas lewat pm, karena mungkin bakal banyak yang tanya soal itu, jadi aku sebar aja. Bukan berarti aku nggak sayang lho, hehe

* * *

Pesan Krisgi

.

Hi Chingu~ gimana kabarnya? Hehe... disini aku baik-baik aja. Cuacanya nggak terlalu panas dan aku bisa melepas kerinduanku dengan kampung halamanku, hehe.

Aku mau sedikit cerita yang kalian pasti kaget. Aku suka tukar pesan dengan reader-ku dan salah satunya namanya Sharon ( id Wattpad Kimshrn ) dan dia bilang pengen ketemu aku. Ternyata dia juga lagi di Seoul. Kita mampir ke viva polo punya eommanya salah satu tokoh ini, Park Chanyeol. Disana kita ngobrol dan sharing banyak hal. Ada banyak masukan dari eonnie, gomawoyo ~

Oiya terima Kasih buat para reader-nim yang mau ngajak aku berteman baik di sns atau pesan. Aku seneng banget bisa punya teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol pakai bahasa selain appa aku. Kosakataku nambah, kaya gue elu dan banyak lagi yang sulit diucapkan, hehe

Kalau ada yang mau tanya sesuatu tentang aku boleh kok, nanti dengan senang hati aku jawab, dan kalau kalian mau ngajarin aku bahasa yang lagi hits juga boleh banget.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya~ jangan jadi silent reader please biar aku tahu pendapat kalian tentang karyaku. Gomawoyo.

Untuk yang mau ngecheck preview sebelum Fanfictionnya update, bisa lihat di sns ku pudichakris atau channel youtube aku Krisgi Pudicha

See you on next chapter


	8. Chapter 8 : Got

**Chapter 8 : Got**

* * *

Link Preview:

/YkBMao_22xU

* * *

Special Thanks to:

[Cicifu][Asmaul][Arifahohse][Babybyun][JunaOh][heegi][misslah][Seravin509][wenjun][keripikbalado][Ramyoon][OSH46][KaiNieris][chanbaek00]

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

* * *

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

"Hei, Wendy?"

Kris dan keluarga kecilnya baru saja memasuki rumah, dan Kris menarik tangan Wendy, putrinya ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa tadi Yeri juga Sehun kelihatan serius?"

"Bukannya Yeri tersenyum terus?"

"Wendy, kamu tahu apa yang daddy maksud," timpal Yoona.

Yoona berjalan mendekati putrinya yang duduk bersebrangan dari suaminya. Tangannya mengelus sudah lembut putrinya. Mencoba membujuk gadis kecil itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi..."

"Kurasa yang dikatakan Daddy dan Mommy saat itu benar."

* * *

"Untuk apa dia datang lagi?"

Ucap Yeri begitu Sehun mengunci kamarnya. Pembicaraan serius yang setiap malam mereka lakukan dengan alasan belajar pada Ibunya. Baekhyun masih ada di cafe untuk menyiapkan beberapa kepentingan agar cafenya bisa dibuka cepat.

"Yeri, pelankan suaramu. Walaupun eomma tidak di rumah, tapi suaramu bisa mengganggu tetangga,"

Yeri terdiam. Menunggu kakaknya duduk di sampingnya. Sama seperti Yeri, Sehun juga duduk perlahan. Ia tahu perasaan adiknya, dan juga kasihan...

Yeri kecil sudah membunuh perasaannya sendiri sejak lama. Ia tidak pernah besikap egois dan selalu berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja. Memberi aegyo untuk menghibur orang lain dimana hatinya sendiri sakit. Pura-pura bertingkah lucu, untuk menjadi kekuatan bagi orang lain.

"Yeri... disini tidak ada siapapun, kamu boleh melepaskan apa yang kamu rasakan pada Oppa,"

Yeri menatap Sehun. Gadis itu mengerti, bahwa kakaknya sangat mengenal dirinya, dimana mereka selalu menjadi kekuatan satu sama lain, dan bersama-sama menjadi kekuatan Baekhyun. Membuang sikap kekanak-kanakan dan membunuh perasaan mereka sendiri.

"Oppa..."

Sehun tersenyum mengelus rambut halus Yeri. Memang dia dan Yeri merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika kalian ingin mainan, kalian tidak bisa memilikinya, tapi tidak mau merepotkan appa. Ingin beli es krim dan jajanan lainnya, tapi appa hanya bisa membeli satu untuk berdua. Mereka selalu menahan diri untuk meminta lebih. Berusaha memahami keadaan untuk mempertahankan kebahagiaan. Bertingkah konyol layaknya semua baik-baik saja, tapi appa malah meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun yakin hal ini sangat berat untuk Yeri yang saat itu masih sangat kecil. Bagaimanapun keadaan Yeri lebih berat darinya. Yeri hanya anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun, yang pastinya bisa iri dengan apapun, tapi selalu berusaha bertingkah lucu agar orang lain tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Disaat harusnya ia menangis, gadis itu malah tertawa. Saat dia harusnya marah, gadis itu malah beraegyo. Gadis itu menjadi alasan Baekhyun untuk menjaga sesuatu, jadi Yeri selalu berusaha menjaga agar Baekhyun tetap bertahan menjaga sesuatu. Agar Ibunya tidak menyerah.

Yeri menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal di pahanya. Sehun diam memperhatikan adiknya.

"Aku... membencinya,"

Sehun bisa mendengar suara Yeri yang bergetar dan air mata menjatuh ke kepalan gadis itu.

"Aku membenci apapun padanya. Dalam dirinya atau bahkan darahnya dalam diriku..."

"Aku benci ketika orang lain memuji wajahku cantik, karena wajah ini sangat mirip dengannya. Aku membenci nama Park Yeri disebut ketika memenangkan perlombaan atau prestasi apapun. Aku melakukannya sendiri dan orang itu tidak melakukan apapun! Tapi wajah dan namanya yang selalu dibanggakan. Aku hidup karena eomma, Byun Baekhyun! Bukan Park Chanyeol yang meninggalkan kita tanpa tanggungjawab!"

"Aku benci ketika orang lain pulang ke rumah dimana seharusnya aku pulang, aku benci tersenyum konyol dan bertingkah sok lucu! aku bahkan benci ketika melihat Tao eonnie bertengkar dengan Jongin Samchun hanya karena cokelat. Aku benci Wendy eonnie yang melawan ayahnya memperebutkan Ibunya. Aku benci Jongdae Samchun yang selalu datang ke sekolah setiap jonghyun oppa membuat masalah. Lagi, Aku benci eomma yang tidak ada di rumah saat aku pulang. Aku benci diriku yang pengecut! Tidak menyuarakan isi hati hanya karena aku takut kehilangan lagi,"

Tangis Yeri pecah. Biarkan gadis ini menjadi egois kali ini. Biarkan gadis ini mengeluarkan perasaan yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun. Biarkan gadis yang selalu tersenyum ini tidak memperdulikan lingkungannya. Biarkan dunia gadis ini, dia yang menentukan kali ini.

"Dan aku benci...hiks... aku yang tidak bisa memeluk appa lagi...

Sehun merentangkan tangannya memeluk adiknya. Yeri menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang kakaknya. Sehun mengelus punggung adiknya. Menenangkan orang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya. Matahari kebahagiaan keluarganya. Ruangan itu dipenuhi hawa sendu dan tangis tanpa tahu apa yang ada dibalik pintu,

"Hiks...hiks..."

* * *

Luhan berangkat sekolah. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk bicara dengan Sehun. Saat kemarin ia terus menunggu namja itu tapi tidak datang.

Gadis ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih putih...atau pucat? Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya sengaja ia beri liptint orange agar lebih segar.

Ia masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya. Seperti biasa, selalu ada yang berusaha menyandungnya. Tapi Luhan sudah mengantisipasinya. Setelah melewati orang-orang itu dia duduk diam.

Tidak ada. Namja itu... tidak datang. Sudah hampir jam makan siang, namun namja itu tidak ada. Wendy juga. Gadis itu tidak ada. Membuat Luhan merasa sendirian. Dia memaksakan diri ke sekolah tapi yang dia tunggu tidak ada.

"Apa mereka benar-benar tunangan?" Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Bebagai pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Mereka kemarin pulang bersama dan sekarang mereka berdua tidak berangkat.

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Biasanya Luhan telah mengantisipasi jika ada orang yang akan menyandungnya. Namun sepertinya karena tubuhnya yang lemah hari ini membuatnya lengah. Ketika ada seseorang yang menjulurkan kakinya ke depan Luhan langsung terjerembab.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Luhan pun tidak ingat. Yang ia tahu tubuhnya terasa seperti terbang dan tatapannya memutih.

* * *

"Luhan!apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Suara ini terdengar seperti orang yang sangat ia kenal. Pandangannya teralih pada seorang gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Luhan berusaha untuk duduk namun dengan cepat Wendy menahan nya.

" Kenapa kau masuk sekolah di saat tubuhmu sedang tidak sehat?"

" kau masuk sekolah hari ini? kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak datang ke kelas?"

" aku dan Sehun sedang mengikuti lomba Olimpiade... jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Luhan!"

Wendy segera menarik tangan kiri Luhan. Dilihatnya punggung tangan gadis itu penuh dengan bekas seperti suntikan Wendy langsung menatap tajam Luhan yang masih sayu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau datang ke sekolah dalam keadaan seperti ini Luhan ke membuat banyak orang khawatir,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Luhan aku hanya aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padanya maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir,"

Wendy menghela nafasnya berat julurkan tangannya menelusuri rambut Luhan. Wajahnya kembali tersenyum seperti wajah yang biasanya Luhan lihat.

"Luhan kau sendiri yang paling tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu. Jika kau merasa tidak sehat seharusnya kau istirahat,"

Seketika kedua gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan pintu ruang UKS. Dilihatnya di sana Sehun berdiri dengan membawa kaleng minuman isotonik. Luhan langsung terkejut dan sangat malu karena ucapannya tadi yang sudah pasti didengar oleh Sehun.

"dan jika kau ingin bicara denganku, Kau bisa menghubungiku. Jika itu sesuatu yang penting maka aku akan menemuimu. Jadi jangan pernah paksakan dirimu lagi. Saat aku masuk kelas tadi, aku dan Wendy langsung terkejut ketika melihatmu jatuh di lantai kelas."

"Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian khawatir,"

"Tidak apa-apa sekarang nah Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Luhan jangan ragu menatap Sehun yang menjulurkan minuman isotonik kepadanya Luhan memainkan kaleng itu dan meneguk ludah Apa ia harus mengatakannya sekarang?

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya... kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Datang ke mana?"

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi selama seminggu terakhir ini kau selalu datang ke rumahku setiap pulang sekolah. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang aku ke rumahku?"

Wendy yang melihat wajah kebingungan Sehun langsung menjadi penengah diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu Sehun tapi Luhan ini sepupuku. Dia anak Bibiku adik ayahku dan Kau pasti tahu maksudnya kan?"

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun menatap tajam Wendy. Sehun tidak tahu bahwa selama ini yang ia datangi adalah rumah Luhan, karena rumah itu adalah rumah lamanya yang disewa oleh adik dari ayah Wendy. Dan disisi lain juga Luhan sangat kaget dengan kata sepupu yang dilontarkan oleh Wendy. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Wendy adalah sepupunya. Yang paling mengejutkan lagi adalah dia adalah anak dari Kris samchun kakak ibunya.

"Ah mungkin kau juga tidak tahu Luhan, rumah yang sebenarnya keluargamu sewa itu adalah rumah lama Sehun,"

Luhan kembali dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Rumahnya? rumahnya di Korea ini adalah rumah Sehun?

"Sebenarnya Sehun sering datang ke rumah itu sejak lama, Tapi karena kau sempat pergi ke Jerman jadi kau tidak tahu,"

Luhan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Wendy.

" Bagaimana kau tahu aku pernah tinggal di Jerman ?"

"Luhan Bukankah aku baru saja bilang bahwa aku ini sepupumu?

Alasannya kenapa atau jika kau ingin membicarakannya Apa kau yakin kau ingin membicarakannya di sini?"

Wendy melirik kearah Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari tatapan Wendy langsung menyadari bahwa kehadirannya sedang tidak diharapkan. Sehun berdehem .

"Oh ngomong-ngomong Luhan, Apa aku boleh mengantarmu pulang nanti? sekalian aku ingin main ke rumahmu Sudah lama aku ingin masuk ke rumah itu bolehkah?"

"A... ah tentu saja "

"Terimakasih dan cepat sembuh,"

" Sehun berjalan keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja kumohon Jangan membantah lagi ,"

Luhan menunduk soal Wendy menceramahinya.

" Tapi seharusnya kau senang hari ini usahamu menahan sakit mu membuahkan hasil bukan ?"

Ucap Wendy dengan nada menggoda Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap tajam Wendy.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

* * *

"Aku rasa ini akan sedikit sulit Apa kau bisa menunggu?"

Baekhyun segera menutup teleponnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

SESI JAWAB REVIEW:

 **KaiNieris**

R: Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena baru review di chap 7 ini thor, aku baru nemu ff ini.

Awalnya aku pikir ini ff straight bukan yaoi. Karena cuma nama sehun sama Yeri yang ada di summary.

Aku suka jalan ceritanya, walau konfliknya belum terlalu complicated banget, masih termasuk ringan.

Tapi, sejauh ini chanyeol belum ada muncul lagi sejak chanbaek cerai. Jadi kangen sama tuh tiang listrik.

Kalo aku boleh saran, lebih baik di summary nya di tuliskan nama couplenya. Jadi, para reader lebih mudah nemuin ff ini. Mungkin bisa diterapkan di summary ff kamu yang lain. Kalo aku nggak buka akun kamu, mungkin juga nggak nemu ff ini. Sayang banget, padahal ceritanya bagus tapi susah di cari kalo dari search ffn. Karena nggak ada keyworld yang spesifik.

Ditunggu lanjutannya, keep writing..

A: Iya gapapa Chingu, sekarang Krisgi senang udah tambah yang Kasih dukungan. Terus ini memang ceritanya straight karena gs, kalau mau baca yang yaoi, Krisgi juga nulis karena ada yang request judulnya ' I Need You' Pairing Chanbaek. Iya sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit itu style aki bikin konflik, hehe. Karena Chanyeol jahat, dia memang sengaja aku buanh untuk sementara, hehe. Buat sarannya neomu gomawoyoo, udah aku tulis, tapi tolong di koreksi lagi ya, karena Krisgi nggak terlalu paham pakai ffn ini, makasih banyak atas masukannya, gomawoyo

 **Chanbaek00**

R:Author-nim saya suka banget sm ff ini .. nyesel baru baca sekarang.. aku minta maaf juga karena baru review setelah baca 7 chap.. soalnya seru.. keep writing ! I will always wait for your post.. FIGHTING!

A: Makasih udah suka sama Fanfiction ini, dukungan Chingu jadi kekuatan buat Krisgi.

 **Asmaul**

Q:Makasih udah di bls reviwe ku,,,,,

Itu yg netes air mata atau darah? Ditunggu ya chingu next chapternya, fighting

Boleh minta ID ig nya?

A: sama-sama Chingu, makasih juga untuk Review nya yang jadi semangat Krisgi. Sns Krisgi instagram akun pudichakris chingu

 **Wenjun**

R:itu yang wendy luhan maksudnya apa coba?

lanjutin yaaaaaa!

fighting!

FIGHTINGG!

A: makasih banyak dukungannya. Apa ya? Atau tuned aja ya, neomu gomawoyo Chingu dikasih semangat luar biasa

 **Keripik Balado**

R:Next ya noona~

Panjangin lagi dong noona.

Noona aku bisa baca hangul, kalo per kata ngerti apa maksudnya, tapi kalo ngebuat kalimat agak susah. Bakor ada rumusnya kan?

A: atas dukungannya gomawoyo. Sebenarnya kalau bagiku bahasa korea nggak ada rumus untuk dirangkai perkata seperti kalian yang bicara bahasa langsung dan lancar. Jadi bagiku malah bahasa yang pakai rumus, hehe. Asalkan bukan sesuatu yang resmi, atau kamu pakai banmal, urutannya ngacak kami tetap paham kok. Tapi kalau mau kukasih susunan yang beda untuk bahasa korea sama bahasa indo, misalnya kata sifat, orang Indonesia akan pakai sehabis subject tapi kami pakai setelah keterangan, contoh: aku benci musik , bencisifat : bahasa indo. 내가 음 시러요 : Naega eum Shireoyo, shireo bahasa korea sifat. Sebenarnya bahasa indo susunannya hampir sama kaya bahasa inggris kan? Bahasa korea lebih keterbalikannya, kalau mau belajar lebih banyak, boleh kontak aku kok

* * *

PESAN KRISGI

Hi Chingu

Gimana kabar kalian? kabar Krisgi baik-baik saja disini. Maaf karena aku aku bikin kalian menunggu update-an, karena disini aku lagi sibuk banget. Jadi seperti yang kalian tahu atau mungkin Kalian juga tidak tahu, aku ini punya toko di Indo tentang make up Korea gitu. Jadi mumpung aku disini, aku harus ikut bantu menata barang-barang pre order yang Udah dipesan customer. Untuk kalian yang enggak tahu online shop Krisgi, namanya Pudicha Official Shop, ada di instagram. Jadi mohon pengertiannya.

Oiya, kemarin Krisgi dapat kata beru yaitu 'kepo' dari Chingu Rara di instagram. Dia juga ngajarin Krisgi bahasa Jawa tapi sulit banget, tetap terima Kasih Rara-ah udah sabar mengajariku, hehe. Dan kalau ada yang kepi tentang Krisgi, boleh ditanyain kok, nanti Krisgi pasti akan jawab.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya~ jangan jadi silent reader please biar aku tahu pendapat kalian tentang karyaku. Gomawoyo.

Untuk yang mau ngecheck preview sebelum Fanfictionnya update, bisa lihat di sns ku pudichakris atau channel youtube aku Krisgi Pudicha

Tetap selalu Krisgi berterima Kasih pada Reader-nim yang mau membaca, vote, dan comment. itu jadi semangat Krisgi untuk terus menulis. Gomawoyo

Sekian dulu ya, see you on Next Chapter.


	9. Chapter 9 : Recall

**Chapter 9 : Recall**

* * *

Link Preview:

watch?v=7ThHbNCj9UI

* * *

Special Thanks to:

[Cicifu][Asmaul][Arifahohse][Babybyun][JunaOh][heegi][misslah][Seravin509][wenjun][keripikbalado][Ramyoon][OSH46][KaiNieris][chanbaek00]

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

"Silahkan masuk,"

Luhan merentangkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan Yeri dan Sehun masuk. Tadinya Sehun sendiri yang akan ke rumah Luhan, tapi setelah mengatakan niatnya pada Yeri, gadis itu langsung minta izin ikut pada Luhan dan yang pasti disetujui dengan syarat gadis mungil itu mau dicubit pipinya oleh Luhan.

"Ya ampun, Luhan! Siapa ini?"

Ibu Luhan menyambut bersama dengan seorang wanita berseragam jas dokter.

"Minseok ahjumma?"

Ucap Yeri dan Sehun bersamaan. Tidak percaya bisa melihat sahabat Ibunya sekaligus Ibu dari sahabat Sehun, Jonghyun yang selalu bikin onar itu. Terkadang Sehun heran kenapa anak dari seorang hakim dan dokter, bisa menjadi tidak waras seperti Jonghyun. Keahlian satu-satunya yang menurun dari orangtuanya hanya suaranya yang merdu.

"Ah! Yeri, Sehun. Kalian sedang apa disini?"

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Ibu Luhan lagi.

"Mereka ini anak Baekhyun,"

Jelas Bibi Minseok. Melihat anggukan mengerti Ibu Luhan, Sehun dan Yeri berkesimpulan bahwa. Orang ini mengenal ibunya. Ya walaupun tidak heran karena Ibu Luhan menyewa rumah mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau anak Baekhyun bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti putriku,Kukira hanya anakmu saja dan anak Kris,"

"anak dokter Kim juga sekolah di tempatku?"

tanya Luhan ikut dalam pembicaraan. Ia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang terlihat seperti anak dokter Kim di sekolahnya.

"Ya begitulah, dan hari ini Ayahnya menelponku jika ia sedang berada di sekolah Putraku mengurus beberapa hal seperti biasa,"

Jelas dokter Kim sambil menggedikkan bahunya. Sehun dan Yeri pun juga ikut-ikutan mengedikkan bahu mengingat seorang Kim Jonghyun yang pembuat masalah itu. Untung orangtuanya sangat baik kalau tidak mungkin Jonghyun sudah tinggal nama saja sudah lama.

Dengan itu dokter Kim pamit pulang tanpa mengatakan apapun atau maksud kedatangannya yang ditanyakan oleh Sehun tadi. Juga setelah memperkenalkan Sehun dan Yeri kepada ibunya, Luhan segera mengajak kedua orang itu naik ke lantai atas.

Baik Sehun maupun Yeri merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sudah hampir 10 tahun mereka tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan ini, apalagi sekarang mereka akan menuju ke kamar dimana biasanya mereka tidur di waktu mereka masih kecil.

"nah ini kamarku," ucap Luhan sambil membuka pintu

Yeri terdiam ketika Luhan membuka pintu. Bisa ia lihat kamarnya dulu masih sama. Wallpaper berwarna pink bergaris muda dan tua masih terpasang Di dindingnya. Wallpaper yang dipasang oleh ayahnya ketika ayahnya mendapat bonus sebuah wallpaper gratis dari salah satu tempat kerja ayahnya.

Tapi dulu wallpaper-nya tidak penuh seperti sekarang. Dulu hanya bagian tembok kanan saja. Yeri lega Luhan tidak mengganti wallpapernya dan malah menambahkan dengan motif yang sama. Ia tahu dari adanya bekas cap tangan kecil saat dulu Yeri ikut menempel wallpaper itu bersama ayahnya. Tangannya terkena lem dan melekat pada dinding tembok itu. Bekasnya tidak bisa hilang. Dalam diam Yeri terkekeh kecil mengingat kenangan itu.

"Eonnie, boleh aku masuk,"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yeri melangkahkan kaki kecilnya masuk ke kamar Luhan, kamarnya dulu dan terduduk di kasur Luhan. Saat Luhan akan masuk, Sehun segera menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Apa kau keberatan jika meninggalkan adikku di kamarmu? Kurasa dia sedang bernostalgia," bisik Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Bukan karena dia mengerti Yeri, tapi karena jantungnya yang tidak karuan karena Sehun menggandeng tangannya.

"Boleh aku lihat kamar sebelah? Aku ingin melihat kamarku dulu," ucap Sehun dengan nada biasa sekarang.

Luhan mengangguk, masih berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan yang tidak digandeng oleh Sehun sebagai tanda untuk meminta Sehun memimpin. Tetap sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan, Sehun mulai berjalan kearah kamarnya dulu.

Disisi lain, Yeri duduk diam menatap Wallpaper bagian kanan itu. Tangannya mengepal di pahanya. Menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya.

 _Flashback_

 _"Surprise!"_

Yeri yang sedang membantu Baekhyun membuat pesanan Kimchi kaget tiba-tiba diangkat oleh tangan besar Ayahnya. Namun saat ia sudah seperti terbang, ia terkekeh.

Chanyeol menurunkan bidadari kecilnya itu dan menunjukkan apa yang dibawanya.

"Ja! Hadiah untuk Yeri yang juara melukis,"

Yeri terbelalak takjub. Ia melihat sebuah gulungan Wallpaper berwarna pink yang ia idam-idamkan. Ia ingin kamarnya berwarna pink, bermotif garis seperti kamar barbie yang di tontonnya.

Sehun yang baru saja datang dari mengambil air juga terkejut melihat gulungan wallpaper. Tidak menyangka Ayahnya akan pulang membawa barang mahal.

"Memang tidak cukup untuk seluruh kamar Yeri, tapi sebagian dulu kan nanti bisa dapat lagi. Kata bos Appa, jika appa kerja lebih baik lagi, nanti appa akan diberi bonus wallpaper lagi, jadi Yeri harus berdoa semoga bos appa tetap baik pada appa-"

"Untuk Sehun, nanti kalau Sehun juara satu lagi, appa juga akan bawakan wallpaper untuk Sehun, ne?"

Yeri memeluk Ayahnya dan disusul oleh Sehun. Baekhyun yang tidak mau ketinggalanpun ikut memeluk keluarga kecilnya sampai Chanyeol terjengkang ke belakang. Mereka semua tertawa bersama.

"Ayo kita pasang sekarang, Yeri-ah"

Yeri bangkit menatap gulungan itu dan baskom Ibunya. Perasaan semangat dan rasa ingin segera melihat wallpaper di kamarnya dihalangi oleh perasaan ragu dimana ia harus membantu ibunya.

"Sudah, Yeri pasang wallpaper dengan appa, membantu eomma dilanjutkan nanti,"

"Iya, Yeri-ah. Lagipula ada Oppa," tambah Sehun.

Melihat semua terlihat baik, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menggendong Yeri. Di perjalanan keatas, Yeri terus cekikikan karena digoda Ayahnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, mereka bersiap. Chanyeol membawa lem sisa dari proyek bangunan tempat bekerjanya tadi siang. Ia sudah minta izin untuk memintanya, dan karena Chanyeol yang selalu sopan, bosnya pun mengizinkannya. Toh itu hanya sisa.

Mereka bahu membahu mengelem tembok bagian yang Yeri pilih. Untuk yang paling atas, Yeri naik ke pundak Chanyeol. Masih dipenuhi tawa di ruangan itu.

"Appa!"

Yeri berteriak ketika Chanyeol tidak sengaja mengenai Yeri saat mengangkat kursi. Tubuh kecil Yeri membuat Chanyeol tidak melihat gadis kecil itu. Yeri terjerembab ke depan , namun tangan kecilnya dengan cepat menumpu tembok.

"AH!"

Yeri merasakan hal yang aneh pada tangannya. Ia baru ingat tangannya terkena lem, dan itu membekas pada Wallpapernya. Yeri menatap bekas tangan itu diam. Akhirnya ia memiliki wallpaper, tapi karena kecerobohannya, wallpaper itu jadi berbekas.

Chanyeol melihat Yeri diam langsung mendekati putrinya.

"Wah, Yeri sudah mengecap tangan duluan,"

"Maa..."

"Padahal appa ingin eomma dan Sehun Oppa melihat ketika Yeri mengecap tangan,"

Yeri terdiam. Ia membalikkan badannya kearah appanya yang tersenyum lebar, mirip dengan senyumannya.

"Ini sebagai tanda kalau Yeri yang menempel wallpaper ini. Yeri -lah yang berhak, seperti di TV, orang akan mengecapkan tangan pada karyanya kan?"

Yeri mengangguk. Memahami bahwa wallpaper ini memang miliknya. Ia tersenyum. Ya. Nanti Yeri akan ingat bagian ini. Dimana dia tertawa bersama appa nya menempel wallpaper.

Bahkan setelah mereka selesai, Yeri tetap duduk di kasur kecilnya menatap tembok kanan kamarnya. Cantik dan Bagus. Ia berjanji dalam dirinya, bahwa dia akan memenangkan banyak lomba agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama appanya lagi.

Flashback end

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Kamarnya dulu kini menjadi ruang perpustakaan dan belajar Luhan. Tidak seperti dulu, Sehun melihat temboknya sudah dilapisi Wallpaper.

"Dulu..."

Luhan terlonjak di belakang Sehun saat namja itu tiba-tiba bersuara. Tapi untunglah Sehun tidak melihatnya. Namja tinggi itu terus melihat seluruh ruangan.

"Ayahku bilang padaku, kalau nanti aku bisa peringkat satu lagi, Ayah akan membawakan wallpaper untukku,"

Dari belakang, Luhan bisa merasakan hawa sedih dari Sehun. Sehun terus berjalan sampai ke meja Luhan.

"Dulu mejaku juga disini. Disini aku belajar dan mengahabiskan banyak waktuku untuk membaca,"

"Kau pasti sangat pintar dulu. Kau suka belajar?"

Sehun menggeleng. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Dalam pikirannya. Mana ada anak kecil yang suka belajar? Sehun duduk di kursi dan menarik kursi lainnya mendekat.

"Mau dengar ceritaku?" Tawar Sehun.

Bagaimana reaksi Luhan? Hampir saja gadis itu pingsan melihat senyum sehun yang sangat... tampan? Luhan mengangguk dan menarik kursinya, duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Dulu rumah ini... isinya hanya tawa. Walaupun kami punya rumah besar, tapi hidup kami tidak mewah. Ibu hanya dirumah, menerima pesanan masakan seperti kimchi atau yang lain, dan Ayahku-"

"Dia bekerja keras,"

Luhan bisa melihat senyum tipis Sehun yang kelihatan menyakitkan. Sehun memejamkan matanya. Sedang mengingat masa bahagia keluarga kecil mereka.

"Aku... bahkan tidak tahu seberapa banyak pekerjaan Ayahku. Di pagi buta, Ayah akan mengantar susu sekalian bubur yang orang pesan pada Ibu setiap pagi. Setelah sarapan, Ayah akan pergi ke supermarket untuk bekerja, sedangkan Ibu mengantarku dan Yeri,"

Sehun menerawang keatas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Gadis itu diam mendengarkan. Berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Sehun.

"Lalu setelah pulang dari supermarket, Ayah akan bekerja sebagai tukang di toko Wallpaper. Jika Ayah dapat shift malam di supermarket, paginya Ayah akan ke proyek bagunan, menjadi salah satu kuli tambahan, lalu ke toko wallpaper, lalu bekerja di supermarket sampai pagi. Tidur sekitar 2 jam lalu mengantar susu dan bubur lagi, sambil menunggu shift nya,"

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba bercerita pada Luhan yang bahkan lama bertemu dengannya. Tapi Sehun merasa nyaman. Luhan diam mendengarkan dengan tenang, bahkan ekspresinya seperti ikut merasakan apa Sehun rasakan.

"Tapi walaupun pekerjaan Ayahku banyak, tapi pekerjaanya hanya part time, jadi gajinya juga tidak full. Ayah punya tanggungan hutang untuk usahanya yang bangkrut karena orang yang jahat pada kami. Sekolahku dan Yeri juga sangat mahal. Ayah bilang padaku, jika aku sekolah di tempat yang Bagus, aku akan pintar, anak pintar akan dapat beasiswa, dan jika aku bisa mendapat beasiswa, itu akan sangat meringankan beban Ayahku."

Flashback

Hari minggu bagi anak-anak adalah hari dimana mereka bisa tidur sampai siang, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Anak ini sudah memakai jaket hangat dan celana panjangnya. Topinya ia tarik sampai telinga. Walaupun bangun di pagi buta, tapi sama seperti anak-anak lain , Sehun selalu menantikan hari Minggu.

Saat ia keluar kamar, Sehun sudah melihat kotak penuh dengan termos bubur.

"Sehun mau ikut ayah lagi?"

Tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat putranya rapi. Sehun kecil mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, appa beruntung sekali ne, appa tidak perlu turun dari sepeda,"

Chanyeol menyambut Sehun. Chanyeol mengangkat keranjang bubur ke sepedanya. Sehun yang sudah cukup tinggi, naik di belakang ayahnya. Jika bersama Sehun, Chanyeol akan membawa koran sekalian untuk diantar. Keranjang Susu akan dipangku Sehun, buburnya ia letakkan di depan. Dan korannya akan ia sampirkan dengan tas. Kalau sendirian, Chanyeol akan berkonsentrasi penuh pada botol susu agar tidak pecah, tapi karena ada Sehun, ia jadi bisa dengan tenang mengayuh sepedanya.

Chanyeol tidak perlu turun karena Sehun akan menggantikannya. Anak itu akan berlari memberi pesanan sang pemilik rumah dan berbalik kembali ke Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua selalu bercanda di sepanjang perjalanan, membuat waktu hanya khusus antar lelaki.

"Appa! "

"Hn?"

"Appa apa tidak capek setiap hari bangun pagi dan pulang malam?"

"Lho, bukannya hampir semua Ayah seperti itu. Berangkat pagi pulang malam,"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengayuh sepedanya. Jika sudah sampai ke rumah pemesan, Sehun akan turun dan obrolan mereka langsung lanjut setelah Sehun naik.

"Tapi pekerjaan appa berat. Appa harus mengangkat banyak barang, berat-berat, "

Chanyeol terkekeh setelah Sehun menyuarakan pendapatnya. Terselip rasa bangga dan senang bahwa anaknya peduli padanya.

"Sehun mau membandingkan Appa dengan Ayah teman Sehun di sekolah? Yang hanya duduk di kantor? Tentu berbeda-"

"Sehun lihat sendiri kan? Ayah mereka gendut karena tidak bergerak di kantor, tapi appa? Badan appa berotot dan appa sangat kuat. Appa juga tampan. Bukankah begini lebih baik? Dapat olahraga gratis,"

Jawab Chanyeol sambil dengan kekehannya. Selalu seperti itu. Chanyeol selalu tertawa dan tersenyum ketika bersama keluarga kecilnya, karena memang ia bahagia. Tidak ada kebohongan. Semua terasa lebih ringan dan menyenangkan. Karena keluarga mereka yang harmonis.

"Sehun hanya takut. Takut kalau appa hanya memaksakan diri karena Sehun sekolah di tempat mahal,"

Chanyeol tertegun dan diam sesaat walaupun kakinya tetap mengayuh sepeda.

"Memang Sehun tahu darimana kalau sekolah Sehun mahal?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kemarin... saat melihat bekal Sehun, Siwon bilang bagaimana bisa Sehun sekolah di sekolah mahal seperti itu,"

Jawab Sehun polos. Sehun masih berumur 5 tahun dan masih di Taman kanak-kanak, jadi jawaban yang keluar darinya khas polos anak kecil.

"Lalu? Sehun jawab apa? Apa Sehun marah?"

Sehun menggeleng. Walaupun tidak melihat, tapi chanyeol bisa merasakan kepala putranya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Sehun bilang karena appa bekerja keras. Tapi Sehun sedih,"

"Kenapa? Karena makanan Siwon lebih enak?"

"Tidak! Masakan eomma yang terbaik. Bekal mereka rasanya selalu sama karena mereka beli, tapi bekal Sehun eomma yang masak,"

"Lalu? Kenapa sehun sedih?"

"Karena Sehun takut, appa sebenarnya capek karena Sehun sekolah di tempat mahal,"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Rasa prihatin dalam dirinya kembali menyeruak. Dimana anakanya yang harusnya tenang dan menikmati masa bermainnya, harus memikirkan keadaan Ayahnya, bahkan Chanyeol sering membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun ketika teman-teman nya mengejeknya.

"Apa Sehun tahu investasi? Seperti kalau kita menabung, nantinya kalau kita kumpulkan terus akan jadi banyak kan?"

Sehun mengangguk yang kembali bisa dirasakan Chanyeol.

"Kalau Sehun sekolah di tempat yang Bagus. Sehun bisa dapat ilmu yang banyak dan cepat pintar. Kalau Sehun pintar nanti Sehun akan sukses dan bisa membantu Appa dan Eomma-"

"Lagipula kalau Sehun khawatir, sekarang Sehun belajar yang pintar. Nanti kalau sudah sekolah dasar saat kelas empat kan Sehun bisa dapat beasiswa kalau jadi yang paling pintar, nanti Sehun bisa sekolah gratis, seperti appa dulu,"

"Jadi Sehun bisa sekolah gratis?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan pertanyaan polos putranya.

"Sebenarnya kalau Sehun pintar, Sehun akan dapat uang, jadi uang itu akan dipakai untuk membayar sekolah. Bukankah keren kalau Sehun bisa bayar sekolah sendiri?"

"Yehet! Kalau gitu Sehun akan belajar yang rajin dan dapat beasiswa. Appa bisa duduk manis dan istirahat,"

"Tentu. Appa tunggu! Ini janji antar lelaki,"

"Janji!"

Teriak Sehun yang bersorak kegirangan membuat sepeda mereka bergoyang hebat walaupun tidak jatuh. Ayah dan anak ini tersenyum dan kembali tertawa bersama

Flashback end

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka belajar, tapi berada di rumah dan membaca buku akan membuatku lebih cepat membantu Ayahku daripada mendengar teman-temanku pamer,"

Luhan, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, ia menjulurkan tangannya meraih tangan sehun. Mengelusnya lembut dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun yang kaget dengan pergerakan Luhan masih terdiam. Matanya terkunci pada mata rusa Luhan yang menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Kau adalah anak yang baik, Sehun-ah,"

Ya. Ia adalah anak yang baik. Sehun menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Seakan ada beberapa beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Terima Kasih lu...LUHAN!"

"Bagaimana rencanamu, Park?"

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berjalan keluar dari kursinya. Berjalan kearah jendela yang memberikan pemandangan khas kota metropolitan.

"Kudengar Ayahku kembali menemui mereka, "

"Ya, sebenarnya hanya anak-anakmu. Ayahmu masih bersikukuh untuk memasukkan mereka sebagai penerus keluarga Park,"

Namja yang menghadap jendela itu tersenyum sinis.

"Dulu mereka tidak diakui, sekarang malah dikejar-kejar, "

"Ya... dan yang jelas mereka menolak mentah-mentah. Dan aku masih kaget dengan Yeri kecil. Ia terlihat sangat manis setiap saat, tapi saat bertemu dengan ayahmu kemarin, tatapan matanya sangat tajam,"

Namja tinggi itu berpaling dan tersenyum kearah lawan bicaranya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa di mana lawan bicaranya duduk sambil meminum kopinya.

"Bahkan aku yakin mereka juga kaget. Setelah penolakan mentah-mentah 2 tahun yang lalu, orang itu kembali menganggu mereka,"

"Dan aku benci kenyataan bahwa saat itu aku berhutang Budi pada naga China itu,"

Si tamu menghentikan acara minumnya untuk tertawa. Mengingat ternyata temannya memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu posesif dan cemburuan.

"Apa kau akan menemui mereka?"

"Tentu, waktuku tidak banyak,"

Orang itu terdiam. Hening. Ya, mereka harus bergerak cepat atau usaha mereka hanya akan sia-sia.

"Hei, Jongin. Apa kau sudah mengurus semuanya? Aku tidak ingin ada kecacatan saat bertemu mereka,"

Pria yang diajak bicara, Jongin, meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang kosong ke meja.

"Tentu, kau bisa percaya padaku. Bahkan Kyungsoo selalu mengingatkanku, ah! Lelah,"

"Hm... kau membicarakan Kyungsoo, membuatku semakin merindukannya,"

"Kau merindukan istriku?"

Ucap Jongin dengan nada meninggi.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan wanita galak seperti Kyungsoo,"

"Ya, dan mengerikan,"

Mereka berdua terkekeh. Menghadap satu sama lain seperti jaman dulu. Disaat mereka masih bebas bermain, selalu ada wanita yang mengingatkan mereka untuk kembali ke jalan yang lurus.

Jongin menatap lawan bicaranya yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa. Orang itu menghela nafasnya panjang walaupun bibirnya melukiskan senyum gipis, tapi Jongin yakin namja itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepanya. Tersenyum tipis kearah Jongin. Tangannya memainkan apa yang terpasang di punggung tangannya.

"Tapi Baekhyun memintaku menunggu sebentar lagi,"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

SESI JAWAB REVIEW:

 **KaiNieris**

R: Makin kemari makin banyak aja hal yang bikin penasaran.

Tadi Baekhyun nelpon siapa? Chanyeol, kah?

Aku senang author nerima saran aku, semoga kedepannya makin bagus lagi.

Keep writing..

A: hehe, step by ste 스타일 ㅋㅋ. Di Chapter ini sudah terjawab kan? Hehe. Kriagi senang dikasih saran, dukung terus ya supaya jadi lebih baik, gomawoyo

 **Ramyoon**

R:iseng2 berhadiah yak~ buka ffn ternyata udah di update hihi! Ibunya Luhan yang teriak kemarin di kamar lulu belum terjawab._. Luhan kenapa disana ya kira-kira.-. Terus orang yang manggil Yeri di sekolah juga makanya Yeri jd marah pulang dari ketemu Kris itu belum tau siapa._. huhu..

Kakaknya buka onlineshop? Yeaaaaaaa! nanti di cek ah kali aja ada yang ditaksir jd bisa pesen deh huhu

A: Gomawo karena udah nungguin, di Chapter ini ada makna tersiratnya lho, jadi pertanyaannya bisa terjawab kan? Online shop untuk mengisi waktu luang, karena aku pakai make up dari negeriku sendiri, dan aku nggak selalu pulang kesana, jadi biat shipping nya lebih murah aku jual sekalian, boleh-boleh dipesan 🐙🐙

 **Asmaul**

R : Yeri orang nya keras ya, jangan sampek yeri benci sama baekhyun,,,, baek ngomong sama siapa?

Next chingu, makasih id ig nya,, udah aku add

A: pada dasarnya, Yeri terlalu sayang sama keluarganya, jadi dia berusaha untuk kebahagiaan bersama, da Yeri nggak akan benci

Baekhyun, karena Yeri pun nggak bisa benci sama Chanyeol juga. Baekhyun ngomong sama... udah terjawab kan di Chapter ini? Gomawo nanti kirim dm buat ngobrol, gimawo review nya

 **Arifahohse**

R: next n fast update ...

A: gomawo~ diusahakan ne~

 **OSH46**

R:whaa makin penasarann... lanjut lanjutt hihih

A:Ne~ gomawoyo review nya 😄

 **Heegi**

Q: eehh baru review, ehhh udh dilanjut, hehe kelamaan gak buka internet sihhh..

ehh luhan sakit apa?

jgan blng luhan sakit parah, jgn donk, kan ksihan luhannn!

trus luhan kok gak tau wendy sepupunya?

baekhyun ngomong sama siapa tuh?

bikin penasaran?

next secepatnya ya thor, diTUNGGU

R: Luhan sakit apa ya...Luhan sakit nggam ya? hehe stay tuned. Karena Wendy selalu berperan sebagai mata-mata, kekeke. Baekhyun ngomong sama orang yang udah dijawab di Chapter ini. Diusahakan ne~

 **Heegi**

R:lahhh kenapa tuh luhan 'Tes'?

syukurrr wendy sama sehun gak ada perasaan apaapa! huhhhh

baekhyun masih blm bisa lupain papih cahyo yah, sabar ya mihhhh..

thor pengen moment hunhan, kapan moment hunhannya?

next scpatnya ya thor :-D

A: disini ada makna tersirat, udah terjawab kan? Hehe, iya Sehun sama Wendy pure teman, karena Kris selalu memberi izin ke Wendy untuk merebut Yoona asal Wendy mau menjaga Sehun sama Yeri.

Iya kan? Krisgi juga kalau punya pacar bertahun-tahun pasti susah nglupain, apalagi mereka membagi susah senang bersama. Moment Hunhannya step by step, nanti Sehun punya banyak pikiran, kasihan. Gomawo udah mereview dan diusahakan secepatnya ne,

 **Wenjun**

R: serius baru pertama review dibales sebenernya aku ini dulu silent riders gitu, bukan ga ngehargain cuma ga ngerti aja waktu itu ga punya acc ffn bingung reviewnya hehe.

eh iya btw ini hunhan on point atau sehun-yeri nih?

sehun yerinya banyakin yaaa, kusenang baca sehu jadi kakak gini

lanjut terus plis jangan tiba2 ada capslock [HIATUS] ugh benci banget kalo udah liat gini

p.s : wordnya banyakin ya biar air matanya kejer #banyakmau

hehe fighting!

A: aku senang bisa keep in touch sama para reader-nim, hehe. Gapapa yang penting sekarang sudah berubah dan Krisgi senang banget di review terus, hehe. Problematikanya berat di keluarga park, tapi nanti Luhan ikut keseret juga. Dan pokoknya, kalau reader-nim rajin me-review yang jadi Sumber semangat Krisgi, HIATUS nggak akan ada, hehe. Krisgi bahkan bawa hp indo biar tetep bisa update di korea. Untuk panjang wordnya, udah Krisgi usahain, kurang panjangkan? Oiya, kejer apa artinya ya, hehe? Deras kah? Tetap saja gomawoyo dukungannya.

 **Keripik Balado**

R:Next noona~

A: Ne, Gomawoyo ~

* * *

Pesan Krisgi

Hi, Chingu~ gimana kabarnya. Disini Krisgi sangat baik -baik saja, hehe. Gimana ceritanya? Puaskah? Atau masih ada yang kurang? Ini Krisgi udah mulai membuka jawaban beberapa pertanyaan dari Chingu deul, masalahnya mulai kebuka nih, hehe, dan berusaha maksimal untuk memanjangkan ceritanya, semoga kalian suka.

.

Oiya seperti kata Krisgi kemarin, rencananya Fanfiction ini mau sampai sekitar 15 Chapter, tapi kalau responnya kurang Bagus, mau Krisgi selesaikan di Chapter 10 aja, yang berarti next Chapter. Jadi tolong Review nya supaya Krisgi tahu pendapat para reader-nim. Walaupun konfliknya masih belum semua, tapi Krisgi nggak semangat kalau nggak di dukung.

.

Sekian Chapter kali ini, semoga para reader-nim suka. Segala bentuk masukan akan Krisgi terima dengan baik. Gomawoyo

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya~ jangan jadi silent reader please biar aku tahu pendapat kalian tentang karyaku. Gomawoyo.

Untuk yang mau ngecheck preview sebelum Fanfictionnya update, bisa lihat di sns ku pudichakris atau channel youtube aku Krisgi Pudicha

Tetap selalu Krisgi berterima Kasih pada Reader-nim yang mau membaca, vote, dan comment. itu jadi semangat Krisgi untuk terus menulis. Gomawoyo

Sekian dulu ya, see you on Next Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 : Click

**Chapter 10:** **Click**

* * *

Link Preview:

watch?v=vFTmlB5b6Sw

* * *

Special Thanks to:

[Cicifu][Asmaul][Arifahohse][Babybyun][JunaOh][heegi][misslah][Seravin509][wenjun][keripikbalado][Ramyoon][OSH46][KaiNieris][chanbaek00][OhHeeRa][Akaindhe]

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Flashback 1

Seorang direktur berjalan terburu- Buru berjalan ke ruangannya. Setelah selesai meeting, Sekretarisnya mengabarkan hal yang tidak ia duga. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu. Disana duduk seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan sedang menyeruput kopinya. Namja itu segera berdiri ketika melihat sang pemilik masuk.

"Brengsek!"

"Ya begitulah,"

Namja itu menggedikkan bahunya. Kris langsung mendekati namja itu dan mencengkram erat kerahnya.

"Kau! Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada mereka,HA?!"

Namja itu tersenyum miris. Dengan kasar tangannya melepas tangan Kris yang mencengkram kerahnya.

"Kau tahu? Kita tidak terlalu dekat sehingga membuatmu kecewa seperti ini," ucap Namja itu santai.

"PARK CHANYEOL! "

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu, kau tahu dimana-mana ada telinga. Pada saat itu, tempat inilah yang kupikirkan, tempat untukku bisa menjalankan rencanaku,"

Kris terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Namja itu membenarkan bentuk kerahnya dan kembali duduk. Kris ikut duduk di depannya. Melihat sekelilingnya. Tempat ini, kantornya tidak ada CCTV dan kedap suara. Ia dan Chanyeol juga bukan teman dekat yang akan masuk dalam pengawasan ketua Grup Horald yang sangat mematikan itu.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Kris mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan berusaha bertemu namja itu. Bukan karena dendam atas perlakuannya pada Baekhyun, tapi penemuan yang ia temukan. Ia dan Jongin sepakat untuk mencari tahu alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun walaupun hasilnya nihil. Mereka sangat rapat, namun pada hari itu, Kyungsoo berlari ke kantor Jongin disaat ada Kris dengan air matanya. Mendapat berita mengejutkan bahwa Chanyeol mendatangi tempat kerja Minseok. Dan dengan segala ancaman bertubi-tubi, akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu mengapa Chanyeol disana dan alasan Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tentu Kris dan Jongin juga sangat marah mendengar itu. Sangat kesal, terutama Jongin yang merasa tidak dianggap sahabat. Sejak saat itu mereka berusaha menembus tempat pewaris Grup Horald itu, tapi hal ini sangat susah. Akhirnya Chanyeol malah datang sendiri pada Kris.

"Jujur , siapa saja yang tahu? Apa Baekhyun tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris.

"Apa kau pikir jika Baekhyun tahu, aku sekarang bisa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Benar. Kalian sama saja, mungkin dia akan menahanmu..."

"Dan menangis setiap hari?" Putus Chanyeol.

Ya inilah yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Jika ia memberitahu Baekhyun, apakah Baekhyunnya akan setuju? Ia yakin Baekhyunnya akan menahannya dan memilih menjalaninya. Membuat Chanyeol menjadi parasit, dan membuat Baekhyun menangis setiap hari? Tidak. Chanyeol memang terpaksa. Terpaksa menyakiti hati Baekhyun agar wanita itu kuat. Agar wanita itu...tidak akan menangis karena terlalu disakiti, jadi wanita itu bisa bertahan demi anak mereka.

'BRAK!'

Karena kaget pintu dibuka tiba-tiba, kedua namja itu langsung berdiri. Seorang berjas rapi masuk ke ruangan dengan terburu-buru mengarahkan kakinya kearah Chanyeol.

'BUGH'

Tanpa basa basi orang itu langsung memukul Chanyeol dengan sangat keras, sehingga kursi dibelakang Chanyeol ikut tergeser karena terkena Chanyeol. Kris segera memegangi namja tadi agar tidak menghabisi Chanyeol.

"KAU BRENGSEK !"

Ucap namja itu. Matanya menyala dan wajahnya merah karena marah. Masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kris, namja itu menatap tajam ke Chanyeol yang sedang mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jongin..."

Mendengar suara itu, Namja itu—jongin menghentikan acara memberontaknya. Badannya mulai melemas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dirasa aman, Kris mulai melepaskan Jongin. Chanyeol menatap Kris meminta penjelasan, tapi Kris hanya menggedikkan bahu.

"Kurasa dia harus tahu, setelah aku mendengar dari sekretarisku kau kesini. Aku langsung memanggilnya," Jelas Kris.

Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya yang menunduk di depannya. Ia banngkit berdiri walaupun badannya masih sangat sakit. Di dekatinya sahabat yang sudah 15 tahun lebih bersamanya itu. Dijulurkan tangannya menepuk pundak Jongin. Bisa ia ketahui sahabatnya ini sedang menangis.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau brengsek... hiks. Aku sahabatmu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku selalu tahu... kau tidak sebrengsek itu... hiks..."

Chanyeol merenggangkan tangannya merangkul Jongin. Berusaha menenangkan temannya ini. Ia tahu ini salahnya, tapi bagaimana lagi? Jongin masuk ke dalam daftar ' orang yang diawasi ' . Ia tak mau rencananya gagal.

Setelah semuanya kembali tenang, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk santai. Sedikit ejekan untuk Jongin karena menangis tadi menjadi mencair suasana. Setelah diselango hening yang cukup lama, Kris menghentikan acara minum kopinya.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa maksudmu kesini?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu... di tempat semacam tempat ini, tapi jangan disini... aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun. "

-ooo-

* * *

Flashback 2

Di dalam Emperal Air, seorang pramugari tiba-tiba di sekap saat hendak pergi ke ruang pilot. Baekhyun terbelalak melihat orang yang sedang membekap mulutnya. Mantan suaminya. Park Chanyeol. Orang yang sangat ia benci dan sangat ia cintai di waktu bersamaan.

"Baek... aku terpaksa melakukan ini, tapi aku mohon. Dengarkan aku..."

"Aku sangat sangaaat mencintaimu. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dulu maupun sekarang. Perpisahan bukanlah yang kuinginkan tapi aku terpaksa. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi... kau harus berjanji mendengarkan aku,"

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Wanita itu mengangguk perlahan. Jujur, sebenci apapun ia pada seorang Park Chanyeol, hatinya tetap tidak berbohong bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai namja idiot itu. Apalagi mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol barusan, perasaannya mulai menggila lagi. Persaan senang, kaget, bahagia, marah dan sejenisnya mendengar Chanyeol masih mencintainya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di lantai ruangan kecil penghubung kelas VIP dengan ruangan pilot itu. Kepalanya mendongak melihat Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya. Namja itu menepuk lantai di depannya.

"Duduklah, Baek,"

Baekhyun menunduk melihat Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan. Mendengar itu, Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya duduk di depan Chanyeol. Sudah lama... sejak hari itu. Lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu di pengadilan mereka dipertemukan untuk dipisahkan, sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Tidak ada selaan. Kumohon dengarkan aku dari awal hingga akhir. Jangan memutus sebelum aku selesai,"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Rasa penasaran semakin mengelilinginya. Rasa takut akan sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui. Tapi melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang serius, perasaan khawatir mendominasi suasana hatinya.

"Pertama aku minta maaf, aku meninggalkanmu, Sehun, juga Yeri. Aku sangat mencintai kalian, kalian adalah Sumber kebahagiaanku, benar bukan? Kau juga tahu itu..."

"Dan aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku seperti ini,"

Kekhawatiran Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku jasnya dan memberikan amplop itu kearah Baekhyun. Seperti nostalgia, dimana Chanyeol memberinya amplop surat perceraian, Baekhyun trauma membuka sebuah amplop.

"Bacalah..."

Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk menerimanya. Dibukanya dengan ragu-ragu amplop putih itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia paham. Perasaannya sekarang sangat sakit. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa Kris menambah awak pesawat di penerbangan kali ini, karena tahu Baekhyun pasti tidak akan bekerja kali ini. Karena Baekhyun akan menangis dan tidak bisa konsentrasi kerja.

"Chan...hiks... kenapa..."

Chanyeol menyeka air mata wanita malaikatnya itu. Menatap sendu wanita yang selalu menemani hidupnya dan mencintainya itu. Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa menjadikannya seorang suami dan seorang Ayah. Wanita yang mengajarkannya membuat kebahagiaan yang sangat berharga.

"Itulah alasanku, "

-ooo-

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Dia pasti kelelahan,"

Semua orang diruangan langsung mengelus dadanya lega. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ibu Luhan langsung menelepon Dokter Kim setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun. Yeri yang juga sedang bernostalgia langsung terlonjak mendatangi kakak dan senior nya itu. Luhan yang baru saja menghibur Sehun tiba-tiba pingsan tanpa ada tanda-tanda.

Hanya selang berapa menit, Dokter Kim datang. Hal ini karena Dokter Kim sedang mampir ke rumah Kris yang tidak jauh dari sana, dan dengan alasan itu pula, Wendy dan Tao ikut datang. Wendy dengan alasan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan Tao dengan alasan tidak mau ditinggal.

Tao sempat kaget melihat rumah Luhan pada awalnya. Tapi melihat Sehun dan Yeri di dalam membuatnya lebih kaget. Tapi Tao diam karena rumah sedang dalam kepanikan.

"Kalian boleh pulang, maaf membuat kalian khawatir," ucap Ibu Luhan.

Ayah Luhan, Kim Junmyoon juga ada disana setelah istrinya menelpon kalau Luhan pingsan.

Mereka hampir pamit pulang ketika Luhan bangun dan menahan tangan Sehun. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu mencoba membuka mata dan bicara.

"Sehun..."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan. Gadis itu terlihat begitu tersiksa. Matanya sangat sayu dan terlihat susah untuk dibuka. Ia juga merasakan tangan Luhan sangat lemas memegang tangannya.

"Jangan pergi..."

Suara yang sangat lirih, tapi masih bisa terdengar semua karena ruangan yang sangat sepi. Semua orang itu tentu saja kaget mendengar permintaan Luhan, tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Namja tanpa ekspresi ini mengarahkan dirinya berlutut di samping kasur Luhan. Tangan Luhan yang memegangnya tadi ia balik genggam dan mengelusnya lembut. sedangkan tangan satunya ia letakkan di kepala Luhan sambil mengelus surai halus gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku disini,"

Hening. Seluruh ruangan hening. Bisa mereka lihat bibir Luhan sedikit tersenyum. Luhan mengeratkan tangannya di genggaman Sehun. Ia merasakan sebuah kedamaian yang membuatnya nyaman. Perlahan ia menutup matanya karena lelah. Nafasnya mulai teratur seirama dengan elusan tangan Sehun di rambutnya.

"Yeri,"

Semua orang terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sehun bersuara.

"Eo?"

"Tolong katakan pada eomma, aku akan pulang terlambat,"

"E..eo? Eoh, arraseo,"

"Aku juga akan disini!"

Tiba-tiba Tao bersuara dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Sehun bisa merasakan pergerakan tidak nyaman Luhan.

"Tao, disini ada orang yang sedang sakit, pelankan suaramu," ucap Dokter Kim.

"Benar Tao-ah. Kita bicara diluar ya, disini sedang ada yang sakit," bujuk Wendy.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau disini! "

"Eonnie, jangan egois" tambah Yeri.

Tao semakin kesal. Dia hanya ingin tinggal disini menemani Sehun yang terpaksa menemani Luhan karena Luhan sedang sakit, tapi malah dihalangi dan dikatai egois pula.

"Park Yeri, dengarkan! Aku tidak egois. Aku hanya ingin disini dan aku akan tetap disini! Titik! Ja..."

"Tao!"

Semua terkejut mendengar suara Sehun yang akhirnya bicara. Namja itu dengan tatapan datarnya mengalihkan wajahnya ke Tao. Tao tidak suka melihat itu. Namja itu terbiasa tersenyum saat melihatnya, kini sangat dingin dan itu menyesakkan.

"Kau mengganggu Luhan, dia tidak nyaman. Pulanglah,"

Ucap Sehun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke Luhan. Mengelus rambut gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

Tao tidak suka. Gadis itu tidak suka melihat Sehun terlalu baik pada gadis lain. Sehun terbiasa bersikap dingin pada semua orang kecuali ia, Yeri, dan Wendy. Juga sopan terhadap orang yng lebih tua. Tapi kini Sehun berlutut, CATAT! berlutut di tempat tidur samping Luhan, dengan tangan kiri menggenggam Luhan dan tangan kanan mengelus rambut Luhan. Dan bahkan menatap dingin dirinya.

Tao langsung lari keluar tanpa mengindahkan tatapan yang lain. Wendy membungkukkan badannya dan keluar mengejar Tao.

"Pulangnya jika eonnie sudah sembuh, jangan sampai malaikat mimpi buruk mendatanginya,"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. Yeripun ikut pamit pulang dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sehun-ah, mungkin kau terlalu kasar pada Tao," ucap Dokter Kim.

Sehun terdiam sampai akhirnya namja itu menghela nafas. Tanpa berpaling kearah Dokter Kim, dan tetap menatap Luhan yang masih tidur.

"Sudah saatnya, aku tidak bisa berada disisinya selamanya, bukan?"

Orangtua Luhan daritadi hanya diam saja karena merasa pembicaraan sedari tadi sangat rumit, tapi Dokter Kim mengerti. Ia tahu maksud Sehun. Dan memang benar Sehun tidak mungkin terus membela dan memanjakan Tao seperti dulu. Kelak mereka akan menemukan jalan masing-masing... dengan orang pilihan masing-masing.

"Sehun, jaga Luhan, ne,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih enggan beralih dari wajah Luhan yang terlihat damai. Dokter Kim segera pamit meninggalkan ruangan.

Ayah Luhan memberikan kursi pada Sehun sehingga lututnya tidak sakit. Mereka menawari Sehun makanan, tapi namja itu tidak mau. Dan karena paksaan, akhirnya Sehun mau menerima susu.

Waktu sudah semakin malam, membuat orangtua Luhan khawatir. Gadis itu masih belum bangun. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kasihan Sehun. Genggaman Luhan sangat erat. Saat Sehun menggerakan tangannya untuk minum susu saja, Luhan langsung mengeratkan tangannya dengan wajah tidak tenang.

"Apa kalian dekat?" Tanya Ibu Luhan.

Sehun yang sudah mulai menggantuk itu perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat Ibu dan Ayah Luhan sangat iba. Anak itu pasti kelelahan.

"Kami teman sebangku," jawab namja itu singkat.

Ibu Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Karena untuk menahan kantuknya saja, pasti Sehun butuh konsentrasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bunyi ponsel. Sehun menggerakkan tangannya dan kembali Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Sehun tetap mengangkat telpon setelah meminta izin dari orang tua Luhan. Masih dengan tangan digenggam. Setelah selesai telpon, orang tua Luhan dikejutkan oleh ekspresi Sehun yang sangat datar, dimana wajah kantuknya tadi?

"Eomonim, Aboenim..."

"Waktu kita sakit, kita akan merasa tidak nyaman, jadi jika kepala kita dielus kita bisa mendapat kenyamanan. Saat sakit kita merasa tidak tenang, tapi jika tangan kita digenggam kita akan merasa aman..."

Sehun mengesakan tangannya mengelus dan menggenggam sesuai dengan ucapannya. Seperti memberikan contoh.

"Luhan pasti juga begitu. Saya harus pulang karena eomma saya khawatir,"

Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Luhan kembali mengerat seakan tahu jika Sehun harus pergi. Dan orang tua Luhan harus terpaku di tempat saat melihat Sehun bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Luhan dan berbisik.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Perlahan Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangan Luhan kini bisa ia lepas dengan tenang. Mungkin Luhan sudah rela Sehun pergi. Sehun menatap orang tua Luhan yang masih terpaku dengan wajah poker face nya dan pamit pulang.

"Tolong jaga Luhan,"

.ooo.

* * *

Yeri masih duduk diam di dalam cafe sambil mengeluarkan bukunya. Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, tapi orang itu belum juga pulang. Malahan dia terus duduk di depan Yeri sambil mengamatinya membuatnya risih. Ia belum bisa pulang karena Baekhyun memintanya menunggu kakaknya sekalian.

Flashback

Yeri langsung pergi ke cafe setelah keluar dari rumah Luhan. Ia membiarkan Wendy yang menenangkan Tao karena entah kenapa Yeri sangat lelah. Mungkin ia perlu bertemu ibunya yang cantik untuk refreshing.

Dengan wajah ceria ia mulai masuk ke dalam cafe yang lumayan rame. Biasanya ia akan duduk di dekat pintu kecil keluar masuk dapur-cafe. Tempat itu sangat tertutup dan berada di pinggir, tempat khusus jika Yeri _atau_ Sehun mau belajar di cafe, tapi tempat duduk itu sudah di tempati. Tunggu! Itu Ibunya!

Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum manis dengan eyesmile nya bicara dengan orang di depannya. Pasti ibu ada tamu. Dengan langkah semangat dan senyum di wajahnya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya mendekati Baekhyun.

"Eomma!"

Ucapnya sambil cekikikan. Baekhyun sangat kaget melihat putrinya namun akhirnya tersenyum. Baekhyun menarik tangan Yeri untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat tamu Ibunya.

"Yeri..."

Yeri terdiam. Senyum di wajahnya seketika menghilang. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam kembali. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menggenggam tangan Yeri di bawah meja. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Yeri agak terkesikap ketika Ibunya menggenggam tangannya. Ia palingkan wajahnya melihat Baekhyun yang terlibat khawatir. Benar! Disini ada Ibunya, ia tidak boleh membuat Ibunya Sedih, jadi Yeri kembali tersenyum.

"Yeri, dimana Sehun? Kenapa sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, Oppa tadi menemani temannya sakit, katanya mungkin pulang telat,"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu besok ada lomba kan? Belajarlah disini. Ibu akan ke dapur sebentar,"

Sebenarnya Yeri enggan. Tapi melihat senyum Ibunya ia akhirnya mengalah. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan buku dengan tatapan dari Chanyeol.

Flashback end

"Yeri, appa dengar kau peringkat pertama saat masuk SMA?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yeri, Chanyeol terus berusaha tersenyum melihat Yeri yang mengabaikannya dan terus memilih bukunya.

"Yeri sangat pintar, ne? Appa bahkan tidak menyangka kau sudah SMA, kau terlalu manis dengan seragam itu,"

Chanyeol tidak menyerah, dan itu membuat Yeri muak. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dam hatinya terus bergejolak melihat Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kepalanya masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Melihat appanya sedang tersenyum kearahnya membuat darah Yeri semakin mendidih.

"Anda mau tahu kenapa?"

Ucap Yeri setengah berbisik. Agar Ibunya tidak mendengar, tapi Chanyeol sangat kaget mendengar Yeri memanggilnya dengan anda. Padahal Chanyeol terbiasa mendengar suara cempreng yang imut milik Yeri saat memanggilnya appa.

"Karena anda tidak tahu apapun, tentang saya,"

Nada suara Yeri benar-benar sangat sinis. Chanyeol sadar ini salahnya. Merubah malaikatnya menjadi sangat tajam saat di dekatnya. Merubah gadis kecil yang biasanya tetawa manja menjadi sinis.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia memang sangat kecewa. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu. Saat beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun memintanya untuk menunggu. Ia tahu, sulit untuk anaknya untuk memaafkannya. Mungkin anak-anak nya akan memaafkannya jika ia mengatakan sesungguh nya, tapi Chanyeol tidak sanggup. Biarlah nanti mereka tahu.

"Kau tahu Yeri? Saat bersama Ibumu tadi kau terlihat seperti dulu, sangat manis dan lucu. Tapi entah kenapa di dekat appa, kau jadi sangat dingin seperti sekarang,"

Yeri menghentikan gerakan pensilnya. Kembali ia menaikkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum kearahnya. Yeri menggeram dalam hati, entah kenapa katanya? Apa dia tidak sadar kesalahannya?

Tatapan Yeri semakin tajam membuat Chanyeol kaget, namun hanya sebentar karena langsung tersenyum. Beginilah tatapan mata keluarga Park, tajam dan mematikan. Karena Yeri adalah anaknya. Ia jadi tidak heran saat Jongin cerita tatapan mematikan putrinya, karena ya anak itu adalah Park Yeri.

"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"

Chanyeol terdiam. Yeri pasti benar-benar membencinya. Saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Kedua orang itu menoleh melihat Sehun dengan seragamnya. Seperti Yeri, Sehun kaget melihat Chanyeol duduk disana, apalagi berhadapan dengan Yeri.

"Ah, Sehun, kau sudah datang,"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengelus pundak putranya. Merasakan ketegangan diantara mereka bertiga. Padahal dulu anak-anak mereka lebih memilih bermain dengan Chanyeol daripada Baekhyun, tapi sekarang sangat ketara permusuhan mereka.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini eomma?" Tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

"Sehun! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu pada ayahmu!"

Sehun terdiam. Sudah lama ia menganggap tidak mempunyai Ayah. Banyak perasaan campur aduk ketika melihat pria yang telah menyakiti orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Sini Sehun, duduklah,"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam yang membuat namja tinggi itu mendengus dan duduk di sebelah Yeri. Baekhyun juga bergerak duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Saat duduk, Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Yeri menggenggam tangannya. Jadi Sehun balas menggenggamnya.

"Jadi, darimana kau sampai larut begini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sesukaku,"

"Park Sehun, sopanlah! Apa Eomma salah mengajarimu tentang etika?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Ia sedih, bukan bagitu maksudnya. Ia hanya malas melihat orang yang telah menyakiti keluarga nya. Lagipula bagaimana orang itu bisa disini dan Ibunya membelanya seperti itu?

"Aku habis dari rumah temanku. Dia sakit dan aku menjaganya sebentar, " jawab Sehun enggan.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kim Luhan," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Apa dia Kim Luhan yang eomma kenal? Anak adik paman Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang mengerti. Sebenarnya wajah Baekhyun seperti orang sedang berpikir, tapi saya ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya dan kembali ke keadaannya sekarang.

"Jadi, kau di rumah lama kita? Bukankah adik Kris yang menyewa rumah itu?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun dan diiyakan. Sedangkan Sehun dan Yeri terkejut. Bagaimana orang ini tahu tentang rumah mereka yang disewakan apalagi ke orang tua Luhan? Dan juga kata 'rumah kita' sangat menganggu baik Yeri maupun Sehun.

"Kalian kesana karena rindu dengan rumah itu? Apa kalian ingin appa memintanya lagi. Appa sudah punya banyak uang sekarang," ucap Chanyeol .

Walaupun dengan nada bercanda diakhir kalimatnya, itu membuat Sehun menajamkan tatapannya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali kembali ke keluarga kami?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sehun, sopanlah, "

"Tak apa, Baek. Appa akan menjawab iya atas pertanyaanmu. Appa ingin membangun keluarga lagi dengan kalian. Menciptakan kebahagiaan. Kita tinggal di rumah itu dan bersenang-senang lagi seperti dulu," jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Yeri gemetar di genggamannya. Walau wajah Yeri tetap terlihat datar. Bagitupun Sehun. Berpikir bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan santainya setelah apa yang orang itu lakukan.

"Rumah itu dan bahagia?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"

"PARK SEHUN!"

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sehun. kelakuan anak

Laki-laki nya itu benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa namja itu sangat membenci appanya.

"Katakan pada eomma! Apa eomma salah mengajarimu soal etika? Apa eomma tidak becus mengajarimu sopan santun? "

Sehun menatap Ibunya yang kini berdiri menatapnya dengan mata yang menyala. Dan saat ini ia sadar. Alasan Yeri menahan diri sejak tadi. Seharusnya Sehun lebih bisa menahan diri dan tidak terbawa emosi. Ia merasa sangat gagal. Membuat Ibunya sangat kecewa padanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan mantan istrinya itu. Ia memang kecewa karena Sehun yang terlalu kasar, tapi ia sedih mengetahui setinggi itulah rasa marah Sehun padanya.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Kau akan membuat keriputmu semakin menyebar,"

"Bersiap-siaplah, appa akan membawa kalian pulang,"

.ooo.

* * *

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun mengunci rumahnya, Chanyeol segera melangkah ke kamar yang tidak jauh dari pintu itu. Namja tiang itu menekan bel dan terlihat seorang wanita membuka pintu sambil membawa pisau.

"Ayolah, Soo. Aku tidak membuat keributan,"

Kyungsoo melihat tangannya dan baru menyadari bahwa ia masih memegang pisau.

"Aku sedang Membuat makan malam, masuklah,"

Kyungsoo menepikan badannya membuat space untuk Chanyeol masuk. Namja itu masuk dan melihat Jongin yang sedang duduk dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dulu aku pernah disambut dengan sepatu melayang karena Yeri, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan pisau,"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya mSenyadari siapa tamu yang datang. membuat smirk diwajahnya.

"Hampir setiap hari, jadi sudah biasa,"

"Kalian masih membahasnya,"

Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pisau ditangannya. Penekanan suaranya membuat Chanyeol diam dan memilih menyeret kursi duduk di depan Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali berkutat di dapur. Tadinya Chanyeol mau bertanya kenapa makan malah semalam ini, tapi ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Dimana putrimu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia tidur di rumah Kris. Bersama Wendy,"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau habis bertemu anak-anak mu?"

Anggukan Chanyeol membuat Jongin melebarkan matanya, bagitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang kembali keluar dengan pisaunya. Jongin segera memberi isyarat untuk Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur karena jika terus begitu akan ada nyawa yang melayang.

"Lalu?"

"Ya... seperti dugaanku. Mereka masih marah. Bahkan aku mulai percaya dengan tatapan tajam Yeri,"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit kekehan. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi diikuti Jongin yang khawatir.

"Appa?"

.ooo.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

SESI JAWAB REVIEW:

 **Oh Hee Ra ( Guest)**

R: Seruuuuu cepetan di next... jangan kelamaan...

A: Sabar ya Chingu, kemarin Kriagi habis berdoa jadinya lebih lama dari biasanya. Hehehe, gomawo atas dukungannya.

 **Ramyoon**

R : kejawab yeaaaayluhan sakit sepertinya. habis ada dokter minseok yg datang ke rumah._. terus yg ketemu yeri itu kakeknya mereka alias papanya chanyeol._. duh kakek ini banyak kali maunya, dulu anaknya sekarang cucunya.

mami baekyun nelponan sama jongin ternyata hohoho. itu jongin sama chanyeol masih keep and touch ya. ditunggu next chapternya yaaa. oia, kalau soal jumlah chapter mau 10 atau 15 gak masalah kok kak, selama konfliknya terurai dan selesai satu per satu. semangat ya kaaak!

A: Iya, Luhan memang sakit, sedih ya? Iya sebel juga sama appa nya Chanyeol, menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun telponan sama Chanyeol, gitu Chingu. Dan ya Cha na nyeol sama Jongin masih keep in touch yang pasti udah dibahas di chapter ini awal mulanya. Iya Krisgi memutuskan untuk 15 Chapter karena Krisgi mau mengurai masalahnya satu persatu, nggak mai dibikin end gitu aja, jadi nanti kalau seandainya di ffn nggak ada update, Chingu bisa baca di Wattpad ne. Gomawo karena udah jadi langganan review terus dan juga semangatnya. Neomu gomawoyo

 **Asmaul**

R : Sehun yeri mau ketemu sama chanyeol? Gimana nanti reaksinya? Jd yg ngobrol sama baekhyun ditelfon itu si chanyeol, berarti itu sudah terencana ya?

Ditunggu chingu next chapnya...

A: reaksinya sudah terjawab disini kan? Hehehe, iya yang ngobrol sama mamih itu papih (diberi tahu sama Chingu tere kalau di Indo pada manggil Baekhyun mamih dan Chanyeol papih). Pastinya dong udah direncanakan, sebenarnya kan sayang banget sama keluarganya. Atas dukungannya gomawo, senang banget di review sama Chingu terus dan ditunggu karyanya. Kalau nanti di ffn nggak update sampai seminggu, langsung cek di wattpad aja ya Chingu, gomawoyo

 **Arifahohse**

R: next n fast update ...

A: gomawo udah review, senang deh kalau Chingu mau Kasih kesan dan pesannya juga buat Krisgi. Sekali lagi gomawo sudah nge review ne

 **Akaindhe**

R: next...

lulu sakit ya?

A: iya, Luhan sakit, doakan cepat sembuh ne, makasih dukungannya.

 **Wenjun**

R: eumm aku mau kasih saran nih itu yang pas abis sehun teriak "LUHAN" kan yang ngomong beda orang lagi, nah itu tolong dikasih pembatas kaya

.

.

.

gitu bisa ga? hehe aku agak bingung soalnya. gitu aja

fighting!

A: Sebenarnya Krisgi udah Kasih garis panjang yang udah disediakan di ffn, mungkin enggak sengaja kehapus, mianhae Chingu, nanti Krisgi akan lebih teliti lagi, gomawo Chingu. Terima Kasih udah mendukung Krisgi terus dengan Reviewnya dan dukungannya.

* * *

Pesan Krisgi

Hi, Chingu~ gimana kabarnya. Disini Krisgi sangat baik -baik saja, hehe. Gimana ceritanya? Puaskah? Atau masih ada yang kurang? semoga kalian suka.

.

Oiya, maaf ya updatenya sampai semingguan, karena Krisgi harus berdoa seperti yang Krisgi bilang di kolom review sebelumnya. Semoga Chapter ini bisa membayar rasa penasaran kalian, hehe

.

Oiya seperti kata Krisgi kemarin, akhirnya Krisgi memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sesuai rencana yaitu sekitar 15 Chapter, dan itu karena tanggapan yang Bagus dari Chingu deul yang ada di wattpad. Sebenarnya juga ada yang mendukung lewat ffn, hanya aja nggak membuatku semangat. Memang kalau udah dibuat, kenapa nggak di share sekalian? Memang gitu, tapi kalau di ffn kan harus diedit dulu dan itu lebih lama daripada di wattpad yang langsung publish, jadi kalau dukungan di ffn kurang dari dukungan di Wattpad, jujur Krisgi jadi nggak semangat. Jadi Chapter ini memang Krisgi Publish juga di ffn, tapi next chapter mungkin saja hanya di Wattpad.

Next Schedule:

Preview: 19 Juli 2016 at 3pm

Fanfiction: 20 Juli 2016 at 8pm

Jadi kalau seandainya di schedule diatas Krisgi belum update chapter berikutnya, Chingu langsung lihat di Wattpad aja, karena itu artinya Krisgi udah nggak semangat nge publish di ffn. Jadi Krisgi harap kalian lebih mau mendukung, nggak hanya mem favorit, tapi tinggalkan review, itu yang terpenting bagi Krisgi.

.

Sekian Chapter kali ini, semoga para reader-nim suka. Segala bentuk masukan akan Krisgi terima dengan baik. Gomawoyo

.

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya~ jangan jadi silent reader please biar aku tahu pendapat kalian tentang karyaku. Gomawoyo.

Untuk yang mau ngecheck preview sebelum Fanfictionnya update, bisa lihat di sns ku pudichakris atau channel youtube aku Krisgi Pudicha

Sekian dulu ya, see you on Next Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11 (?)

**Chapter 11 (?)**

Special Thanks to:

[Cicifu][Asmaul][Arifahohse][Babybyun][JunaOh][heegi][misslah][Seravin509][wenjun][keripikbalado][Ramyoon][OSH46][KaiNieris][chanbaek00][OhHeeRa][Akaindhe][xiaolulu][auntyjeje][clasrissaafternoon][Rismasbila]

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

REVIEWS :

Xioulu chapter 1 . Jul 13

R : ini ceritanya bagus.. knpa reviewnya sedikit ya..

lanjut deh thor, semangat ya!

A : Iya, ini yang bikin Krisgi juga sedih. Krisgi masih lanjutin kok cek Wattpad Krisgi ya. Gomawo reviewnya

Oh Hee Ra chapter 10 . Jul 12

R: Wah wah seru banget masih mau baca tapi udah bersambung aja...  
nanti sehun yeri bhalan maafin chanyeolkan...  
luhan sakit apa ya, kok pingsan mulu, jangan parah ya, jangan dong.  
Kenapa Chanyeol ngakir kekamar mandi, emang siapa yg dateng? penasaan cepetan dilanjut eoh, jangan kelamaan. Nextttyyyt

A: Hehehehe… biar pada penasaran. Luhan punya penyakit kronis, tapi untuk apanya silahkan staytined lanjutannya di wattpad Ne. sebenarnya udah dilanjut dari kemarin di wattpad sesuai jadwal. Gomawo reviewnya ne

heegi chapter 10 . Jul 12

R : udah beberapa chap nih ketinggalan.  
makin seru aja nih. sebenarnya luhan itu punya penyakit apa sih, jadi penasaran gue. terus alasan chanyeol itu apa, gue bertambah penasaran. cepet dinext lah ya thor.. semangat thor.. ditunggu..

A: hehehe, semangat ya bacanya walaupun ketinggalan. Penyakit Luhan pokoknya parah. Kalian bisa lihat clue nya di Chapter 11 ; Hit yang terbaru, tapi enggak aku publish disini ne, cek wattpad krisgi. Gomawo ne sudah Review

auntyjeje chapter 10 . Jul 13

R: saya kira ini full ff chanbaek tapi semakin kesini story ttg hunhan sdh keliatan:D next yaaa. btw saya readers baru

A: Enggak kok, sebenarnya rencananya awal ini lebih berat ke Hunhan, tapi Chanbaek kan juga punya kisah yang memancing Hunhan. Selamat dating ne, reader baru, maaf baru mulai baca sudah harus menerima permintaan maafku. Gomawo ne sudah review

keripik balado chapter 10 . Jul 13

R: NEXT~

A:Di wattpad ne~

Clarissa Afternoon chapter 10 . Jul 12

R : Hai, pas awal sebenernya aku agak ragu, abis yang reviewnya sedikit, takut ceritanya so so kalau ga gaya penulisannya acak acakan, gataunya ceritanya seru dan aku enjoy aja ngebacanya. Mungkin yang bikin gara gara di summary kurang greget gitu, coba dh ditambahin yang bikin orang penasaran kaya plot ceritanya atau gimana gitu.  
Oiya, Luhan sakit apa yaa? Penasaran nih. Alesannya Chanyeol ninggalin Baek juga bikin penasaran. Pingin liat juga momen HunHannya, semoga juga Tao ga sakit hati banget ya kalau Sehun sama Luhan. Pokonya ditunggu deh lanjutannya, semangaat. Maaf ya kalau ada salah salah kata di atas

A:Terimakasih sarannya. Iya sebenarnya Krisgi itu paling nggak bisa bikin summary, jeongmal mianhae! , . untuk sakit Luhan, bisa staytuned ya, untuk alas an Chanyeol, juga stay tuned ne. di Chapter 11 yang terbaru, ini kebanyakan moment Hunhan, sama sekali nggak ada Chanbaek. Hem… sebenarnya di Chapter 11 ini kamu bisa tahu gimana reaksi tao, dan waktu aku publish di Wattpad, mereka semua komen marah sama Tao. Enggak kok, Krisgi malah berterimakasih banget ne, udah dikasih masukan. Krisgi akan berudaha. Fighting!

RismaSbila chapter 10 . Jul 12

R : nexttt

A : Di Wattpad ne

ramyoon chapter 10 . Jul 12

R : cie kan sehun udah mulai kebuka hati nya ya buat luhan hihi~ momen hunhan walau dikit bikin gemes tapi. teka teki baru alasan chanyeol ninggalin keluarga kenapa. tetap semangat ya buat chapter selanjutnya buat ff yang lain juga yaaaaaa

A : iya ini. Di Chapter 11 terbaru ini, hamper semuanya hunhan moment lho, cek di wattpad ne. buat FF yang lain Krisgi juga mau, Cuma…. Konsen kesini dulu biar perasaanya nggak campur aduk, sementara ada juga kan ff Krisgi yang lain. Gomawo udah review.

Asmaul chapter 10 . Jul 12

R :Ngpa chanyeol gak ngomong aja sama sehun & yeri alasan ninggalin keluarga? (sebenernya penasaran juga sih alasan nya) knpa gak di share di ffn next chap nya? Oke deh, nanti aku download wattpad  
Semangat ya nulisnya buat next chap

A: Ada alasan, sebenarnya dulu sebelum 9 tahun berlalu, waktu Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol juga mau beritahu anak-anaknya. Hanya saja… ada alasan tertentu. Karena di ffn harus edit macam-macam, dan kalau nggak dikasih semangat, Krisgi nggak mau, hehe. Sampai jumpa di Wattpad. Gomawo ne Review nya.

Arifahohse chapter 10 . Jul 12

R :next n fast update ya .. oh ya thor jangn stop publish di ffn dong ..

A: Krisgi mau kok publish di ffn lagi tapi Krisgi punyapermintaan. Gomawoyo Reviewnya

Halo semua! Gimana Kabarnya? Disini Krisgi baik-baik saja, semoga kalian semua juga.

Jadi gini, seperti yang krisgi bilang di Chapter lalu, Krisgi nggak mau Publish di ffn kalau Review nya dikit. Dan ini terjadi. Untuk Chapter kemarin, Krisgi dapat 10 Reviews, dan total Reviews selama 10 Chapter hanya 60, dan jujur itu Krisgi sangat kecewa dan nggak semangat. Mungkin memang salah Krisgi yang nulisnya kurang bagus, dari segi summary atau story line nya. Juga bahasa Krisgi yang mungkin sedikit kacau ( Tolong dimaklumi karena Krisgi bukan orang Indonesia asli, Krisgi baru mendalami bahasa 2 tahun). Jadi Krisgi merasa mungkin di ffn, fanfiction Krisgi nggak diminati, so Krisgi memilih untuk mundur dari ffn.

Dulu krisgi pernah janji bahwa nggak akan ada HIATUS. Dan Krisgi sanggup memenuhinya. Krisgi nggak akan pernah hiatus, tapi Krisgi sementara nggak nulis lagi di ffn. Jadi buat reader yang mau baca kelanjutannya silahkan baca di Wattpad. Link nya ada di instagram pudichaakris.

Kalian pengen Krisgi nulis lagi disini? Ya Krisgi akan upload lagi disini, kalau review setelah Krisgi publish pernyataan ini mencapai 20 reviews, sebelum itu, Krisgi hanya akan publish di Wattpad.

Krisgi minta maaf sekali kalau mengecewakan reader-nim deul. Tapi Krisgi memang nggak semangat. Kalian bisa cek di Wattpad, betapa ff ini di dukung disana, bikin Krisgi betah. Maaf bukan mau membandingkan tapi disini terlalu banyak silent reader yang Krisgi jujur nggak suka.

JEONGMAL MIANHAEYO

Tapi Krisgi nggak Cuma bawa kabar sedih kok, Krisgi juga bawa kabar bahagia. Krisgi ngadain KRISGI PUDICHA 1ST GIVEAWAY!

Caranya bisa di cek di instagram pudichakris. Hadiahnya : 1 set Album (sealed, boleh pilih), Lightstick (harus sama dengan boyband/girlband album yang dipilih), random poster, random photocard, dan secret give

 **HANYA UNTUK 1 PEMENANG**

Tapi ada pemenang favorit kok. Hadiahnya 1 random Album (Album Only) + random

photocard.

Juga, untuk pembaca setia Krisgi, Krisgi juga akan kasih hadiah ke reader nim yang paling sering review dengan kata-kata pendapat kalian, nggak Cuma next, lanjut, tapi ada kalimat endapat kalian.

Hadiah : Photocard, Bias Polaroid, Poster, dan Secret gift. (kalau beruntung salah satu dari kalian dapat yan official)

Semua boleh pilih. Dan masing-masing story dan tempat (wattpad/ffn/others) aka nada satu pemenang.

Semua biaya akan Krisgi tanggung ne! Ikutan ya.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	12. Chapter 11 : Hit

**Chapter 11 : Hit**

Link Preview:

/YkBMao_22xU

Special Thanks to:

[Cicifu][Asmaul][Arifahohse][Babybyun][JunaOh][heegi][misslah][Seravin509][wenjun][keripikbalado][Ramyoon][OSH46][KaiNieris][chanbaek00][OhHeeRa][Akaindhe]

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

HAPPY READING

"Oppa yakin mau naik itu?" Tanya Yeri sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Sehun sedang duduk di sepedanya menoleh.

"Maaf Yeri, Oppa tidak bisa berangkat denganmu,"

"Iya, Oppa. Jangan khawatir, dan jaga saja Luhan eonnie," jawab Yeri sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi tasnya. Ia menatap ke belakang Yeri. Menunggu seseorang untuk muncul. Kepalanya digerakkan gelisah mencari seseorang.

"Tao eonnie sudah berangkat. Tadi kaya Kyungsoo Ahjumma, Tao eonnie mau mampir beli sesuatu jadi diantar Jongin Ahjusshi, "

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke Yeri. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tahu jalan pikirannya. Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Pasti Tao sengaja menghindarinya. Sudah tiga hari ini Tao tidak berangkat bersama. Biasanya Tao akan membuat suasana rumah sangat berisik dengan cerita pertengkarannya dengan Jongin, tapi sekarang sepi. Sejak hari itu, Tao seperti menjauh dari dirinya. Gadis itu tidak pernah muncul di rumah mereka. Saat di sekolah, Tao selalu menghindar dan tidak mau makan bersama. Pernah saat Tao dan Yeri sedang mengobrol di koridor, Sehun datang untuk mengajak makan siang bersama, tapi Tao segera pamit pergi karena sibuk. Tapi saat di kantin, Tao terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Sooyoung, jadi Sehun yakin Tao pasti menghindarinya.

"Oppa, ini hanya salah paham..."

Yeri menepuk pundak Sehun, membuat namja berwajah datar itu sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Pasti kita bisa seperti dulu lagi,"

Hibur Yeri sambil menunjukkan giginya yang putih. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut adiknya.

"Gomawo,"

Yeri kembali terkekeh. Setelah itu mereka berpisah. Yeri berangkat dengan bus dan Sehun mengayuh sepedanya. Kenapa Sehun naik sepeda? Biar kujelaskan.

Semalam Wendy yang sedang berada di Kanada dengan panik menelepon Sehun karena Luhan memaksakan diri ke sekolah, padahal keadaan Luhan masih lemah. Setelah berbagai keributan kecil, akhirnya orang tua Luhan menyetujuinya. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah Luhan yang mau naik sepeda.

Gadis itu ingin merasakan angin yang menghembus wajah dan rambutnya, tapi keadaannya masih lemah. Ia tidak dibolehkan oleh Dokter Minseok untuk melakukan hal itu. Orang tua Luhan sudah berusaha membujuk, bahkan mereka bilang akan membuka semua kaca mobil agar Luhan bisa merasakan anginnya, tapi Luhan tetap menolak dan bersikeras.

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sehun? Jadi setelah empat hari yang lalu Luhan mencegah Sehun pergi, dan semua menganggap bahwa Luhan mungkin akan menurut jika Sehun yang meminta. Akhirnya Sehun datang dan berusaha membujuk Luhan, tapi apa mau dikata. Mungkin namja itu sudah terpesona dengan Luhan, sehingga dengan jurus aegyo dan berbagai jurus andalah Luhan, akhirnya Sehun kalah.

Tapi bukan berarti Sehun datang dengan cuma-cuma lho. Akhirnya namja itu memberi usul agar Luhan membonceng dirinya naik sepeda. Dan dokter Minseok sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena Luhan tidak akan mengeluarkan tenaga. Sampai akhirnya keputusan final bahwa Luhan akan sekolah dan akan dibonceng oleh Sehun.

Lalu dimana Sehun mendapat sepeda malam-malam? Sebenarnya setelah menceritakan hal ini pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengaku masih menyimpan sepeda Chanyeol di ruang kosong apartemen mereka. Tadinya Sehun enggan karena sepeda itu mengingatkannya pada saat kecil ia dan Ayahnya mengantar susu, koran, dan bubur, tapi dengan paksaan Baekhyun, apalagi setelah bertemu Ayahnya empat hari yang lalu, disaat Sehun bersikap tidak sopan pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit marah pada Sehun. Jadi Sehun tidak ingin menyinggungnya lagi dan membuat ibunya marah. Dan sekarang beginilah dia dengan sepeda Ayahnya dulu menuju rumah Luhan, rumah lamanya.

Setelah 15 menit mengayuh, akhirnya ia sampai di rumah Luhan. Di depan gerbang, ia bisa melihat Ibu Luhan terus memaksa Luhan memakai berbagai macam jaket, syal,dan topi, membuat gadis imut itu terlihat seperti buntelan.

Menyadari kehadiran Sehun, Luhan langsung berlari dan mendekati Sehun yang sontak membuat semua orang disana berteriak, karena gadis itu dilarang mengeluarkan tenaga terlalu banyak, walaupun Sehun masih tidak tahu sakit apa sebenarnya Luhan.

"Sehun!"

Luhan kini berdiri disamping Sehun. Penampilannya kini? Ia terlihat sangat cantik. Gadis itu mengsan di rambutnya. Wajahnya cantik alami, hanya sedikit bedak dan liptint. Fashionnya juga modis, semua yang melekat pada dirinya bermerk. Walaupun kenyataan bahwa Luhan terlihat seperti buntelan tidak bisa dihindari, tapi Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ah, Sehun. Maaf merepotkan. Anak ini memang keras kepala, "

"MOM!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum sopan dan pamit. Sekali lagi terlihat pertengakaran antara ibu dan anak ini. Ibu Luhan memaksa untuk memakaikan lagi syal yang lebih tebal dan tentu saja gadis mungil itu menolak. Tapi untunglah tidak lama karena Sehun mengambil syal itu dan memakaikannya pda Luhan, gadis itu hanya bisa bersemu merah tanpa protes. Akhirnya mereka berangkat.

Luhan duduk miring dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang Sehun. Awalnya Luhan hanya memegang blazer belakang Sehun, tapi karena hampir jatuh, akhirnya ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun.

Angin bertiup berusaha mendinginkan wajah Luhan yang memerah. Disisi lain, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu membuat para pejalan kaki teralih perhatiannya. Bahkan ada orang yang tidak sengaja menabrak tiang karena tidak melihat depan. Membuat kedua orang ini tertawa.

"Hei, Luhan,"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tahu sekarang kau seperti buntelan?"

Luhan langsung mencubit perut Sehun yang langsung mengaduh. Walaupun tidak bisa terlihat, tapi Sehun yakin sekarang Luhan sedang mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu. Dan pikiran itu membuatnya sedikit terkekeh.

"Masih tertawa?!"

"Aw!"

Luhan membentak sambil kembali mencubit perut Sehun. Sehun bersumpah perutnya sangat sakit. Ia tidak pernah dicubit oleh Ibunya sebelumnya. Sehun tidak berani memikirkan jika kelak ia menikah dengan Luhan, pasti... tunggu! Menikah?

Sehun berdehem... untuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Apa ia baru saja... ah tidak!

"..hun,"

"Eh?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Namja itu bisa merasakan pelukan Luhan di perutnya mengerat. Ia juga bisa merasakan punggungnya ditempeli kepala Luhan, membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi sehingga melewati polisi tidur dengan kencang. Membuat mereka hampir jatuh.

"Sehun!"

"Maaf, Luhan hehe"

Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, walaupun tidak bisa dan berkonsentrasi lagi kearah jalan. Luhan kembali ke posisi dimana sebelum polisi tidur itu menyerang mereka.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"Ini menyenangkan! Aku tidak pernah merasa sebebas ini. Terima Kasih Sehun,"

Luhan tersenyum lembut, baik wajah dan hatinya sekarang sangat singkron, yaitu bahagia. Ia selalu dilarang melakukan ini melakukan itu. Luhan juga tidak punya teman atau saudara yang akan membelanya saat berdebat dengan orangtuanya.

"Kau tahu sehun? Aku sangat ingin punya kakak. Tempat dimana aku bisa menyandarkan kepalaku dengan nyaman. Orang yang membelaku saat aku berdebat dengan orangtuaku. Dan bisa mewujudkan keinginanku,"

Sehun terdiam. Ada rasa sakit dalam dirinya, mengetahui sebuah kenyataan. Luhan... kesepian. Itu sangat membuatnya sedih. Entah kenapa hatinya ingin menyuruhnya berhenti mengayuh dan memeluk gadis mungil ini.

"Aku sangat iri pada Yeri dan Tao! Mereka mempunyaimu sebagai kakak mereka..."

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sehun dan menutup matanya.

"Bisakah aku juga merasakan hal itu?"

"Tidak."

Luhan langsung membuka matanya. Perasaan kecewa datang memenuhi hatinya. Bahwa mungkin memang Sehun merasa dirinya merepotkan dan menyebalkan.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menganggapmu adikku, seperti Tao dan Yeri. Kau berbeda..."

Luhan membuka matanya lebar. Kini darahnya kembali Mengalir ke pipinya. Bahkan udara yang menabrak wajahnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Apaan sih!"

Ucapnya lagi sambil mencubit perut Sehun lagi. Dan kali ini lebih kencang dan membuat Sehun berteriak tertahan.

-ooo-

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin bersama dengan Luhan. Hari ini Ibunya tidak membuat bekal karena terburu-buru pagi ini. Luhan sebenarnya membawa bekal sendiri, karena Ibunya masih sangat protektif, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Juga Sehun tidak tega meninggalkan gadis itu, yang masih sakit, dikelas sendirian.

Begitu Sehun mengambil makanan dan mencari tempat duduk. Seorang namja yang sudah lama tidak terlihat Batang hidungnya melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia menatap kearah meja itu. Yeri dan... Tao juga ada disana. Sehun menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengajak Luhan kesana. Luhan sadar, bahwa hubungan Tao dan Sehun sedang tidak baik... karena dirinya.

"Ya... nugu?"

"Ini Kim Luhan, murid baru,"

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya," Jonghyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Karena kau sibuk membolos Oppa..."

"Ya! Yeri-ah... siapa bilang aku membolos? Jangan menjelek-jelekkanku di depan gadis secantik ini,"

Ucap Jonghyun sambil mengedipkan matanya. Yeri bertingkah seolah ingin muntah dan Luhan terkekeh. Tapi kekehannya berhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang menatap kearah Tao yang sibuk dengan makanannya, membuat hati gadis ini sangat sakit. Apa bagi Sehun sebenarnya, Tao lebih dari adik?

Sebenarnya Jonghyun dan Yeri tahu bahwa susananya sangat tidak enak. Ini usulan Yeri yang meminta Jonghyun untuk tidak membolos dan makan bersama mereka karena Yeri tidak sanggup sendirian. Wendy sedang kembali ke Kanada karena ibunya sedang disana. Jadi demi Yeri, yang memang sudah disukainya dari dulu, ia merelakan tidak makan di rumah makan daging panggang, hanya untuk mendekatkan kembali tembok dan panda itu.

"Eonnie, oppa ini anaknya Dokter Minseok itu,"

Luhan langsung membuka mulutnya lebar mengerti. Membuat Sehun yang melihatnya segera memasukkan roti ke mulut kecil Luhan. Semuanya langsung tertawa saat Luhan memukul lengan Sehun yang sedah terkekeh melihat Luhan dengan roti penuh di mulutnya.

Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah tempat duduk Tao. Kekehannya berhenti dan membuat namja itu kembali menghela nafas. Mungkin Tao memang sudah sangat jauh darinya.

Jonghyun dan Yeri juga terkejut melihat Tao sudah tidak disana. Mereka sedikit merasa tidak enak hati, mungkin saja Tao merasa tersingkir? Mereka menatap kearah Sehun yang sedang memijat kepalanya.

"I think you should talk to her, dud,"

Ucap Jonghyun sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Namja itu mengangguk sambil mengusap wajahnya seakan frustasi.

Luhan disini merasa bersalah. Pasti semua ini berawal darinya. Saat semua orang seharusnya tertawa bersama, ia malah masuk dan menghancurkannya. Perasaan tidak enak terhadap Sehun, Yeri, Tao, dan sekarang juga Jonghyun semakin terasa.

-ooo-

 _'Masih ada waktu sebelum masuk,_ ' pikir Luhan.

Gadis itu sedang mencari keberadaan Tao. Ia pamit pada Sehun untuk ke kamar mandi karena perutnya sakit, dan tentunya itu membuat Sehun khawatir. Sehun memaksa Luhan pulang, tapi gadis itu beralasan karena ia banyak makan dan butuh kamar mandi, tapi disinilah ia. Atap.

"Tao..."

Luhan bisa melihat seorang gadis berdiri di pagar. Luhan berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah berat. Takut. Ia sangat takut. Bukan takut karena Tao menyakitinya, tapi takut Tao tidak akan menerimanya.

"Tao..."

"Dia benar-benar tidak peduli padaku, kan? Nyatanya dia tidak mencariku."

"Tao, Sehun tidak seperti itu, dia sa..."

"Pergilah, sunbaenim. Jangan membuatku ingin mengeluarkan amarahku padamu,"

Putus Tao sambil tersenyum tipis. Matanya masih enggan menatap Luhan. Luhan segera menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik pundak Tao mengahadap kearahnya.

"Katakanlah! Jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang, aku akan menerimanya, Tao. Jangan kau simpan sendirian,"

Dengan kasar Tao menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari pundaknya. Sedari tadi kemarahan maksimalnya sudah ia tahan, tapi gadis itu malah memancing pertengkaran. sekali lagi Tao menghela nafas.

"Maaf. Pergilah Sunbae,"

Tao melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Luhan, tapi gadis iti tidak menyerah. Gadis itu berlari kearah pintu masuk dan menghalanginya.

"Minggir,"

"Tidak sampai kau mengeluarkan amarahmu padaku! Aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku minta maaf,"

Tao menggenggam tangannya sekuat tenaga. Berusaha tenang dan menghela nafasnya. Dipaksakannya senyum.

"Aku memaafkanmu sunbae, atas apa yang kau rasakan merasa bersalah padaku. Jadi sekarang bisakah menyingkir?"

Luhan masih keras kepala. Ia menggeleng cepat dan masih menatap tajam Tao seakan mengatakan bahwa bukan itu yang ingin di dengarnya. Ia ingin Tao mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?!" Tao mulai geram.

"Kau yang keras kepala. Tunjukan amarahmu, itu akan membuatmu lebih tenang dan..."

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau ingin aku mengungkapkan amarahku? Perasaanku? Baik akan kukatakan semuanya padamu jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik Sunbae,"

Kini Tao sudah tidak bisa membendung emosinya lagi. Jangan salahkan ia karena Luhan memancingnya.

"Aku tidak akan tenang selama kau masih disekitarku, jadi jangan mendekatiku lagi! Aku sangat membencimu! Semua amarahku akan kau terima katamu? Tentu karena amarahku semua karena dirimu! Tentu kau wajib menerimanya, bukan kau memiliki hak untuk menerimanya atau tidak..."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyimpan perasaanku sendirian, ketika teman-temanku, sahabatku, semuanya kau ambil?! "

"Apa aku masih punya tempat cerita ketika Sehun Oppa sibuk menjagamu? Yeri mengkhawatirkanmu? Wendy eonnie terus mengawasimu? dan Jonghyun Oppa juga memperhatikanmu?! Ha! Jawab Kim Luhan! Bahkan mereka tidak sadar ketika aku tidak ada, kenapa? Karena perhatian mereka seluruhnya ada padamu! Kau merasa bersalah atau kasihan padaku?!"

Tao menutup matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sial! Ia kelepasan. Pasti Luhan akan menangis dan mengadu, baguslah Kim Tao. Bukankah itu artinya kau akan lebih bebas mengungkapkan kebencianmu?

"Dengarkan aku..."

"Aku bukan gadis yang tamak dengan perhatian, tapi kuakui aku takut mereka tidak memperhatikanku lagi, karena itu artinya, mereka tidak membutuhkanku,"

"Aku juga ingin berteman denganmu, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan mungkin sekarang,"

Tao sibuk menatap tajam kearah Luhan yang sedang berkaca-kaca sekarang, tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka dari balik pintu dan sekarang orang itu turun meninggalkan mereka. Tidak tahan menghadapi kenyataan.

Tao menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan yang masih Syok dan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan gedung sekolah. Gadis hendak berjalan tapi lalu berhenti.

"Satu lagi..."

"Jangan salah paham atas semua perhatian mereka. Kau tahu? Sehun dan Yeri menunggu lama untuk bisa tinggal di rumah itu. Jadi kau tahu? Dengan kata lain mereka menunggumu pergi,"

Dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat itu, Tao melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih Syok. Sepeninggal Tao, Luhan langsung mengambil obatnya di kantong dan memakannya tanpa air. Berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

-ooo-

"Luhan, aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju, jadi aku menelepon Ibumu untuk menjemputmu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Juga aku ada urusan hari ini, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu,"

Ucap Sehun ketika mereka sedang membereskan bukunya. Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih, Luhan! Jika kau mau aku menjemputmu lagi besok, kau bisa mengirimiku pesan,"

Setelah kalimat itu, Sehun langsung berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Luhan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum pahit.

-ooo-

Tao hampir terjungkal ketika merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Gadis itu hampir mengucapkan sumpah serapah ketika ia berbalik dan melihat siapa yang menariknya. Gadis panda itu mendengus kesal dan berbalik pergi, tapi Sehun mendengarnya.

"Kita harus bicara, Tao,"

"Apa parasit itu sudah mengadu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia harus tenang. Sebenarnya ia siap melawan Tao yang akan marah-marah seperti saat gadis itu mendengar Tao menggebu-gebu pada Luhan diatap tadi, tapi Tao sekarang berwajah datar dan seperti... sangat malas.

"Dia bukan parasit, Tao. Dan dia tidak mengadu apapun,"

"Baiklah aku mengerti,"

Ucap Tao sambil membalikkan badannya lagi dan melangkah pergi, tapi lagi, Sehun kembali menarik tangannya.

"Apa sih?" Tao mulai risih.

"Aku bilang kita perlu bicara, Tao,"

"Hn, baik Katakan saja," ucap Tao sambil menggedikkan pundaknya tanda tidak peduli.

Sehun manatap Tao sedih. Perasaan bersalah membuat adiknya seperti ini. Pasti caranya salah. Adiknya sangat sensitif dan ia tidak pengertian.

"Kau berubah, Tao"

"Kau juga, Park Sehun,"

Sehun menatap Tao tidak percaya. Padahal Tao sendiri tahu, bahkan sangat mengerti. Bagaimana Sehun dan Yeri sangat membenci ketika seeorang memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel Park.

Sehun kembali menghela nafas. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka bertambah jauh, sehingga Sehun harus mendinginkan kepalanya. Namja itu menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya kearah tempat ia memarkirkan sepeda.

"Kurasa bicara disini tidak baik. Ayo kita pulang bersama, aku bawa sepeda."

Tao menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat Sehun ikut berhenti.

"Kau naik sepeda?"

Ucap gadis itu tidak percaya. Oh astaga Sehun! Kini kau akan salah lagi.

Tao menghempas tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam pergelangannya. Dan mengedarkan pandangan kearah parkiran. Benar! Dugaan Tao benar. Gadis itu mengenali salah satu sepeda itu dan berlari kearahnya diikuti Sehun.

Tao melihat di keranjangnya ada sebuah syal dan itu membuat Sehun langsung berusaha mengambil syal itu. Namja itu lupa, Luhan menitipkan syalnya disini supaya masuk ke kelas tidak berbentuk seperti buntelan.

Tapi sayangnya Sehun kurang cepat. Gadis itu sudah mengambil syal itu duluan. Bisa ia cium bau parfum Luhan disana. Dengan rasa tidak percaya, gadis itu membuka syal itu dan... bagus! Nama Luhan tertulis disana. Gadis itu menatap Sehun yang sedang bingung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau sangat membenci Ayahmu, tapi kau memakai sepedanya demi Luhan?"

"Bukan begitu Tao, Luhan memaksa untuk berangkat sekolah dan ia ingin naik sepeda. Eomma memaksaku menggunakannya,"

"Bahkan ketika aku menagis, bahkan ketika orangtuaku juga memohon padamu. Bahkan ketika Ibumu terus memintamu sambil menenangkanku, kau tidak melakukannya untukku,"

Tao menatap Sehun dengan kecewa membuat namja itu semakin bingung.

"Ini berbeda Tao. Kau mengerti aku dan dia..."

"Tidak." Putus Tao.

"Aku tidak mengertimu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengertimu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa memahamimu,"

Jujur tatapan Tao sangat membuat Sehun merasa sakit. Namja itu menatap Tao sedih dan juga kecewa, sama seperti yang Tao itu diam dan berjalan pergi. meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung disana.

 _'Maafkan aku, oppa. Semoga kau bahagia,'_

-ooo-

"Luhan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ibunya. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis menandakan dirinya ingin sendirian, jadi Ibunya hanya mengelus kepala gadis itu sebentar dan meninggalkannya. Luhan menatap taman luas dibelakang rumahnya.

 _'Pasti dulu mereka bermain disini,'_

Luhan ingat, bagaimana asal mulanya tinggal disini. Dimana ia memohon pada Pamanannya, bahkan sampai merelakan untuk tinggal jauh dari Ayahnya yang mengurus bisnis di kanada.

 _Flasback_

 _"Paman! Kumohon paman! Kumohon bawa aku pergi dari sini, kumohon,"_

 _Kris menatap Luhan kecil yang terus menarik kakinya. Kris berusaha membangunkan anak itu, tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras memohon pada Kris, membuat namja itu menghela nafas panjang. Kris merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Luhan._

 _"Luhan, disini tempat terbaik untukmu sayang,"_

 _"Tidak! Ini adalah tempat terburuk! Aku tidak mau disini. Semuanya bau obat dan tidak menyenangkan."_

 _Kris kembali menghela nafasnya. Mengangkat kepala Luhan dan menghapus air Mata gadis itu. Ketika kau sedang sakit parah, maka ada saat dimana kau mulai jenuh dengan kehidupan dan memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia. Mempasrahkan diri dan putus asa bahwa ia tidak akan sembuh. Inilah yang mungkin dirasakan Luhan sekarang._

 _"Luhan..."_

 _"Paman!" Putus Luhan._

 _"Kumohon, jika memang ini waktu terakhirku, aku tidak ingin menghabiskannya disini..."_

 _"Aku ingin tinggal dirumah. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di Taman. Aku ingin sekolah. Aku ingin memiliki teman,"_

 _Kris menatap sedih keponakannya ini. Ia mendengar berita dari adiknya bahwa Luhan sering sekali drop akhir-akhir ini, dan dokter merasa bahwa ini karena Luhan sudah mulai menyerah._

 _"Paman, Mom dan Dad akan mendengarkan paman. Kumohon minta mereka membawaku pergi,"_

 _Kris membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan. Sejak umur 4 tahun hanya tinggal di rumah sakit. Ketika pulang ke rumah hanya sehari langsung drop. Yang menjenguknya hanya ayah, Ibu, Kris, dan terkadang Yoona tanpa Wendy, karena dulu Wendy akan muntah mencium bau obat jadi gadis itu tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit dan bermain dengan Luhan._

 _Kris mengelus rambut Luhan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka._

 _"Ayo kita buat rencana..."_

 _Ucap namja itu sambil mengedipkan. Luhan menatap pamannya ini sambil berkedip berulang kali. Dengan hati-hati Kris melepas tangan keponakannya dari kaki jenjangnya dan menggenggamnya._

 _"Paman akan mencari rumah, dengan Taman di Seoul. Nanti kita bilang Dad dan Mom, kalau rumah itu terlanjur kita sewa, jadi mau nggak mau Mom dan Dad harus setuju, iya kan?"_

 _Luhan kecil terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu menatap Kris dengan penuh harap._

 _"Tapi untuk ke Seoul, Luhan harus kuat. Kan Seoul jauh, jadi Luhan harus berusaha meyakinkan Dokter, Mom, dan Dad."_

 _"Apa Paman akan berbohong?"_

 _Kris menggeleng mendengar tuduhan keponakannya._

 _"Hei, namja sejati tidak pernah mengingkari ucapannya,"_

 _"Paman namja sejati?"_

 _"Kau tidak lihat pamanmu ini sangat keren, tampan, dan gagah. Bahkan dulu Bibimu harus berusaha setengah mati untuk bisa menikah dengan paman,"_

 _Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Pamannya yang narsis ini. Walaupun sebenarnya Kris lah yang bertekuk lutut pada Yoona, tapi tak apalah mengaku-aku sesekali._

 _"Bagaimana? Paman akan mencari tempat tinggal jadi kau bisa bermain dengan Wendy, dan bonusnya kau bisa bertemu Paman tampan setiap hari..."_

 _Luhan kembali terkekeh._

 _"Tapi ingat kesepakatan kita tadi, oke?"_

 _Kris tersenyum sambil mengangkat jari kelingking nya. Luhan terkekeh lalu mengacungkan jari kelingking nya juga._

 _"Janji!"_

 _Setelah hari itu, Luhan selalu mempertahankan kondisinya. Menjalani seluruh pengobatan dengan baik. Luhan semakin percaya pada pamannya saat ia tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Kris dengan Orangtuanya. Orangtuanya awalnya tidak setuju dan menentang keras, tapi Kris akhirnya bisa meyakinkan mereka._

 _Setelah 2 tahun, akhirnya Luhan sudah cukup kuat untuk naik pesawat. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat rumah yang ia impikan, dengan sebuah taman yang indah. Kondisi Luhan semakin baik karena ia sangat bahagia. Disini ia dirawat oleh Dokter Minseok. Perkembangannya terlihat stabil, tapi itu membuat kewaspadaan menjadi berkurang. Setelah tinggal 3 tahun di Seoul, Luhan kembali drop dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tapi alat khusus untuk penyakit Luhan ada di Kanada, jadi dengan berat hati mereka membawa kembali Luhan ke Kanada._

 _Luhan yang merasa akan kembali ke kehidupan sebelumnya semakin tidak semangat sampai akhirnya ia koma. Tak ada tanda-tanda, ia langsung jatuh. Semuanya sangat takut, tapi dokter mengatakan bahwa jantungnya masih berdetak. Gadis ini masih hidup._

 _Dalam alam bawah sadar, Luhan melihat dirinya di rumah penuh taman dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Membuat gadis itu berusaha kuat dan yakin bahwa ia akan kembali diberi kesempatan, maka dari itu, setelah 2 tahun koma, ia bangun kembali._

 _Karena koma yang cukup lama, membuat organnya susah digerakkan, sehingga ia harus menjalani terapi sekitar 3 tahun untuk bisa berjalan, berlari, menggerakkan tangannya, dan lain sebagainya. Maka di usianya yang ke 17 tahun, sebuah keajaiban yang dikatakan dokter karena memprediksi Luhan hanya bisa hidup samoai usia 12 tahun, kembali ke Korea dan sekolah. Seperti sekarang._

 _Flashback end_

"Mungkin ini hukuman untukku..."

"Karena aku banyak meminta,"

-ooo-

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menoleh dan terseyum. Ia mengangguk kearah Sehun. Gadis itu membenahi tasnya.

"Yasudah, ayo berangkat, "

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan memposisikan diri duduk di belakang Sehun. Ya, hari Sehun dan Luhan naik sepeda lagi. Semalam Luhan merasa tidak enak badan, dan menurutnya itu karena pikirannya sekarang memberat. Ia harus refreshing, dan mungkin angin yang bertiup saat mereka naik sepeda akan membantunya.

Kembali mereka berangkat sekolah. Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, pagi ini mereka berdua diam. Sehun masih kepikiran soal Tao, sedangkan Luhan? Ia terus memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa rasa sakit itu kembali. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya dibawa kembali ke Kanada. Tidak! Ia harus menahannya.

Saat sampai di sekolah pun, mereka hanya saling tersenyum dan berjalan. Sungguh Luhan kini sangat tersiksa. ia ingin berteriak. Sesekali Sehun mendengar nafas Luhan tersenggal, tapi saat Sehun menanyakannya, Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Sehun setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Luhan kali ini terlihat sangat pucat, semuanya. Sehun merasa Luhan bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu.

"Tidak...aku... mungkin hanya lapar,"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya heran. Sehun terus memaksa Luhan untuk pulang atau ke UKS, tapi gadis itu terus menolak dan ganti memaksa Sehun untuk mengajaknya ke kantin. Kasihan dengan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat lelah, Sehun tidak melanjutkan argumennya dan mengajak gadis itu ke kantin.

Saat memasuki kantin, ternyata Yeri dan Tao ada disana. Yeri tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Tangan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mencegah Tao kabur.

"Eonnie baik-baik saja? Eonnie terlihat pucat,"

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan Yeri mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah! Park Sehun..."

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao dan menatap Namja itu.

"aku tadi memindahkan sepedamu karena sepedaku tidak bisa keluar, hanya sedikit ketimur,"

Sehun dan Yeri sangat terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tao yang masih menatap datar namja itu. Bahkan setelah ia mengungkapkan kekecewaannya?

Dengan paksa Tao melepas genggaman tangan Yeri dan berlari. Sontak Yeri dan Sehun langsung mengejarnya. Sampai ke lorong sepi karena para siswa di kantin. Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangan Tao.

"Tao... kumohon dengarkan aku, aku..."

"Sudahlah, bisakan kita tidak saling mengenal? Mungkin ini akan jauh lebih baik,"

Tao berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun, tapi tidak bisa. Sehun terlalu kuat. Saat itulah Yeri sampai.

"Eonnie..."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, tapi kau bilang berangkat dengan Oppa hari ini!"

"Itu... aku,"

"Kau berbohong Park Yeri. Kau berinisiatif untuk berbohong, "

Yeri terdiam shock mendengar nama depannya yang diucapkan Tao. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka Tao akan menyebut nama yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Aku saja yang pergi..."

Semua menoleh dan terkejut. Mereka melupakan Luhan dan berlari mengejar Tao, sekarang Luhan datang dengan tangan mencengkram erat dadanya dan nafas tersenggal.

"Kalian tidak akan Terpencar. Aku yang akan pergi."

Luhan dengan kekuatannya yang lemah menahan tangan Tao. Tao menatap Luhan dengan iba.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao

'Bruk!'

"Luhan!/eonnie!"

-ooo-

.

.

.

.

TBC

REVIEWS:

R: imaintan343 chapter 11 . Jul 22

thorrr walupunnn riviewnyaa sedikittt tetap semangattt yaaaa karnaa yg sedikittttt niii padaaa penasarann kelanjutannn ceritaanyaaaa

A: ne, makasih banyak atas dukungannya, Fighting!

R: imaintan343 chapter 11 . Jul 22

thor walupunn ngakk banyakk yang riviews yang sedikittt niii nunggu nunggu authorrnyaaa uptade

A: Gomawo, Jeongmal mianhae, Chingu! Semoga Chapter ini bisa membalas penantian semua reader nim deul

R: wenjun chapter 11 . Jul 22

aku pikir update taunyaa...  
huh semangat terus kakk lanjut ceritanya hehe

A: hehehe, mianhae . Gomawo Fighting!

R: keripik balado chapter 11 . Jul 22

Sejujurnya, aku ga tau mau review apa karena yang aku tao, FF ini bagus dan krisgi eonni lagi ga mau sambung ini cerita. Saran nya mah, panjangin lagi dong eonni word nya.

FIX!

JADI PENGEN NYANYI!

Nae gyeote neun isseojul saram~  
Geu saram baro nora na saram~  
Jabeul su eomneun nohchil sujyeo eomneun~  
Naui apeum saram~ (ini lirik ga liat lirik asli, cuma dari pendengaran doang)

Eonni lagi ngadain give away? Ah, aku mah ga ngarep bisa dapet karena saingannya pasti banyak .

By the way.

AKU BERHARAP BISA DAPET ALBUM NYA *HEYAAK* ψ()ψ

Bisa ngespam review ga sih? Biar review nya bejibun! *ga bisa nge spam tapi*

*apa ini -_-

Aku ga jelas banget dah..

Keripik mah apa atuh, hanya keripik balado oleh-oleh khas sumatera barat _

Ga deng ._.

Serem banget keripik balado bisa baca review FF eonni.

Ini manusia yang pake pen name keripik balado kakak~

Udah ah...

Makin lama makin ga jelas review nya...

Pai pai uni~

Sampai ketemu di chap 11 _

P.S : uni harus sambung fic ini di ffn, kalo ga nanti keripik pm terus. Arrachi?

A: gomawo atas Review yang supeeeeer panjang ini dan gomawo juga lagunya, hehe. Kadang memang aku word nya sedikit karena ya bagaimana lagi, tangan ini sangat lelah, karena aku maunya fast update jadi wordnya jadi nggak terlalu panjang. Tapi Chapter ini terpanjang kok, lebih dari 4.5K Words, semoga memuaskan.

Untuk Giveawaynya, masih sedikit kok yang ikut, ayo ikut aja siapa tahu keripik yang beruntung hehe. Terancam terteror. Sebelum Kripik sudah banyak yang pm terus, hehe

R: OSH46 chapter 11 . Jul 22

lanjutt lanjuutttt... suka sama ceritanyaaa..  
semangat authornyaaa.

A: gomawo sudah suka dan kasih semangat ke Krisgi. Fighting!

R: dear deer lulu chapter 11 . Jul 22

halo chingu, maaf baru review karena aku juga baru nemu ff ini malem ini, ga tahan buat ga pencet next, ff nya bagus banget serius, aku ga tau juga kenapa reviewnya dikit banget, walaupun pendek, tapi setiap chapternya selalu menarik dan bikin penasaran,aku ga bohong deh, serius ini ff bagus banget, mana sehun jadi kakak, jujur biasanya aku ga terlalu suka kalo yang jadi adiknya sehun itu cewek, tapi sehun-yeri cute banget serius! :D terus aku juga penasaran banget sama penyakitnya chanyeol, sama luhan, konfliknya juga sedikit sedikit muncul, dan itu malah yang bikin menarik, pingin next terus

p.s: wah authornya orang korea, senengnya bisa nonton drama korea tanpa subtitle, jadi bisa fokus ke wajah aktornya lol, tapi bahasa indonesianya author bagus banget lho, boleh deh kapan kapan juga diajarin bahasa korea hehe

p.s s : maaf komennya panjang banget OTL

A: jeongmal gomawo, jadi terharu. Mungkin karena susah ditemukan ya? Hehe, karena aku belum dapat seperti bash atau pernyataan yang nggak suka ff ini, Cuma mungkin saran untuk ditambah words nya sering, hehe. Maklumi kekuatan tangan ini. sebenarnya aku juga agak ragu waktu mau menjadikan Sehun Oppa kakak, tapi karena adiknya Yeri, aku jadi nggak ragu lagi.

Kalau masalah nonton drama, dulu waktu belajar bahasa aku juga download sub bahasa untuk belajar bahasa, tapi aku jarang nonton drama sekarang, hehe

R: SFA30 chapter 11 . Jul 23

ff mu itu bagus... mungkin saja krn ini republish jdi krang reviewnya. atau mungkin saja summary yg kurang menarik. atau bisa saja krn chapter pertamanya kurang banyak ceritanya (ffnya kurang panjang). menurutku yg paling bagus itu di chapter 10 banyak sekali adegannya (ffnya panjang)

A:sebenarnya ini bukan republish, Cuma memindah dari wattpad ke ffn, itu juga Cuma sampai chapter 6, dan seterusnya on going bareng sama yang di wattpad. Jujur House ini ff pertama krisgi jadi kukira sebanyak itu sudah cukup, ternyara belum, hehehe. Krisgi berusaha memperpanjangnya kok sekarang. Gomawo… Fightng!

R: Nurul891 chapter 11 . Jul 23

username wattpad author apa?

A: semua sns dan akun Krisgi usename nya pudichakris

R: heegi chapter 11 . Jul 22

yahhhh kok gitu, aku kan jadi gak bisa baca kelanjutannya dong secara aku kan gak punya wattpad. padahal nih ff udah lama ditunggu.. yaudah lah, semangat aja thor.  
see you thor :(

A:Mianhae, tapi sekarang sudah ke upload ne, gomawo sudah menunggu tunggu ff ini, Gomawo jeongmal

R: Guest chapter 1 . Jul 22

ff ini bagus juga.

A:Gomawoyo

R: megantropis chapter 2 . Jul 22

oh.. jadi ini repost...

A: bukan sebenarnya, Cuma memindah dari Wattpad sampai chapter 7, seterusnya on going bareng yang di wattpad

R: Guest chapter 3 . Jul 22

Tao itu anaknya KaiSoo. llu apakah dia dan Sehun seumuran?

A: iya, Tao anaknya kaisoo dan dia satu tahun dibawah Sehun, tapi satu tahun diatas Yeri

R: megantropis chapter 4 . Jul 22

woahh... gak nyangka.. jadi dulunya Baekhyun itu pramugari kirain dia itu hanya pramusaji

A: aku nggak paham maksudnya, mianhae

R: megantropis chapter 5 . Jul 22

"Aku pasti satu sekolah dengan artis,"  
itu pasti Luhan

A: yep!

R: megantropis chapter 6 . Jul 22

Luhan itu anaknya SuLay?

A: yep!

R: megantropis chapter 8 . Jul 22

knp Luhan pergi ke Jerman? untuk berobat kahh atau untuk belajar?

A: Maaf itu salah nulis kermarin, harusnya Kanada. Jawabannya udah ada di Chapter ini kan?

R: megantropis chapter 9 . Jul 22

ayah Luhan kemana?

A: Junmyeon bisnis di Kanada

R: intan chapter 11 . Jul 22

Krisgi lnjut ceritanya di sni z, i tunggu ya

A: iya, udah Krisgi lanjut disini, gomawo sudah menunggu

R: megantropis chapter 10 . Jul 22

aku kasihan dg Tao huhuhu...

A: kamu orang pertama yang kasihan sama tao karena yang lain pada bilang tao jahat, padahal Krisgi juga kasihan sama Tao

R: Guest chapter 11 . Jul 22

Waaahhh sayang kalo gak dilanjut.  
Jujur gue baru bca nih ffsbelumnya prnh tau tp gak prnh dibaca (ngomong paan gue)  
Lanjut aja.  
dah nangis bombay  
Bagus bgt bnyak typo,kalimat dgn kata yg kebalik tp bagus kok.  
Sumpah gue kagag boong  
Lanjut yaa lanjuttt  
Ini gue review dr prolog sampe chap 10. Jdi instan reviewnya  
Bagusss semangatt.

Kamsahamnidaaa *bow*

A: kenapa nangis? Jangan nangis, untuk typo maaf ya, karena itu tercipta saat tangan krisgi mulai lelah terus untuk tata letak kalimat juga, jeonmal mianhae, aku baru benar-benar belajar bahasa 2 tahun jadi harap maklumi. Gomawoyo Chingu!

R: megantropis chapter 11 . Jul 22

maaf kalau ini menyinggung.  
sebenarnya sih ffmu itu bagus. tpi jika bertanya mengapa reviewnya sedikit mungkin aku akan berspekulasi, seperti salah satu akun yg meriview bahwaa ffmu kurang greget disummary. Tpi menurutku bukan itu saja sih kemungkinan di chapternya 1 kurang greget (kalau menurutku sih kurang banyak adegan(?) atau kurang panjang ceritanya) dan ini kan ff republish bisa saja hal itu yg menyebabkn reviewmu sedikit. tapi jika bnyk pembaca gelap anggap saja mereka gk ngerti caranya me-review.  
kamu jangan berkecil hati, memang harus sabar jika ngepublikasikan ff diffn. krn FFN berbeda dg wattpad. d wattpad jika ingin tahu siapa yg membaca ff kita per-chapter,,, kan ada votmen. jika malas ngomen tinggal ngevote saja begitu pun jika sebaliknya. Nah kalau ffn harus review dahulu jika pengen tahu siapa yg membaca ff kita perchapternya.

A: nggak menyinggung kok, malahan Krisgi senang dapat masukan. Iya, jujur Krisgi juga sering di kasih masukan tapi Krisgi memang kurang dibuat untuk summary, mau bantu Chingu? Mungkin bisa lebih menarik, hehe, kan sudah baca mungkin tahu summary ya, hehehe, mianhae, sudah bingung mau bikin summary menjadi apa. Untuk Chapter 1 yang kurang sudah dijawab diatas, masalah republish juga ne, sebenarnya bukan republish, masih sama-sama on going. Iya, Gomawo Semangatnya, Fighting!

R: Oh Hee Ra chapter 11 . Jul 23

jujur sedih deh karena "HOUSE" gak dilanjut di ff, semangat thor semoga banyak yg sadar buat review gak jadi silent reader terus.  
author Krisgi semangat jangan pantang menyerah... ditunggu ya karya karyanya. jangan kecewa karena disini reviewnya gak sebanyak di wattpad tetapi disini Oh Hee Ra bakalan nungguin karya karya krisgi selanjutnya.  
bye krisgi sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya. ditunggu yaaaaaaaaaaaa.

A:maaf udah bikin kamu sedih, tapi sekarang udah dilanjut kok, gimana? Kuharap kamu merasa baik sekarang. Gomawoyo dukungannya Krisgi jadi pengen nangis karena dukungannya. Gomawoyo!

.ooo.

PESAN KRISGI

Hi Chingu~ gimana kabarnya? Semoga semuanya baik kaya Krisgi sekarang. Berkat dukungan kalian, kini Krisgi kembali menulis di ffn. Hehehe. Maaf untuk kalian yang kemarin benar-benar sempat kecewa. Sampai Krisgi di DM baik lewat ffn, wattpad, line, bahkan instagram. Tapi senangnya Reviewnya sampai 20, jadi Krisgi bakal lanjutin disini untuk Chapter ini. berlaku seperti kemarin, jika Review sampai 20, maka Chapter 12 : Cross

Oiya buat Reader-nim yang mereview atau mengirim pesan ke Krisgi, kalau bisa jangan pakai singkatan ne, atau kalau itu bahasa hitz dikasih sub nya soalnya terkadang Krisgi bingung artinya apa, hehe. Gomawo

Seperti yang Krisgi bilang di postingan kemarin, Krisgi lagi mengadakan reward, semacam giveaway buat satu orang yang beruntung, biar para reader-nim semakin semangat. berlaku buat reader nim yang membaca di Wattpad maupun di . sampai sekarang belum banyak kok saingannya, jadi ikutan ya siapa tahu beruntung.

Buat caranya, bisa di check di instagram Krisgi ya di pudichakris, hadiahnya? Krisgi mau Kasih album kpop fullset +Lightstick (lengkapnya lihat di instagram) dan pemenangnya boleh lho milih pengen album apa, bebas! Original dan hanya satu pemenang, hehe, ikutan yaaa

Terus juga Krisgi mau Kasih reward buat para Reader-nim yang Setia sama Krisgi, paling sering vote, comment, dan review. Nanti Krisgi hitung dari awal sampai last chapter masing-masing cerita dan isinya yang paling Bagus. Kalau banyak tapi nggak ada kata-kata semangat dan reviewnya juga percuma kan? Hehe . Hadiah untuk satu orang di dan satu di Wattpad. Hadiahnya? Hadiahnya? 1 set kpop stuff, berisi

Bias

Bias

Bias

give (surprise)

Bisa pilih boyband/girband nya

.

Semua tanggungan biaya ada di Krisgi jadi jangan khawatir Chingu. Jadi semoga kalian semakin semangat buat vote, comment, dan review nya.

Gomawoyo

.

Next Scedule:

Preview: 27 July 2016 at 5pm

Fanfiction: 29 July 2016 at 9am

Chapter 12 : Cross

.

See You On Next Chapter


	13. Chapter 12 : Cross

**Chapter** **12** **: Coin**

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

—

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

Happy Reading

'GREEEKK...GREEKKKKK'

"Luhan Sayang! Bangun nak!"

Ibu Luhan terus memanggil Luhan sambil mendorong ranjang luhan masuk ruang operasi. Sehun, Yeri, dan Tao juga ikut mendorong kasur Luhan. Semuanya panik berusaha membangunkan Luhan. Luhan terlihat sangat pucat terbaring disana.

"Serahkan padaku,"

Dokter Kim segera masuk ke ruang operasi dengan para staff nya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Setelah pintu tertutup semua mendesah frustasi. Tao masih menatap kosong ruang operasi yang baru saja ditutup. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan pingsan setelah menggenggam tangannya sangat erat. Ia sangat kaget dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada sunbaenimnya, Ia adalah orang yang paling merasa bersalah.

"Sehun! Yeri!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang sambil berlari. Tadinya ia ingin menjemput Sehun dan Yeri di sekolah untuk mengajaknya pergi, tapi pihak sekolah bilang mereka ke rumah sakit. Dengan perasaan khawatir, tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut, baekhyun langsung melesat pergi.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka tidak apa-apa,"

Kedatangan orang itu membuat Sehun dan Yeri menjadi bungkam dan memusatkan perhatian kesana. Tao yang juga melihat Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan, tidak percaya musuh besar Yeri dan Sehun ada disini.

Sedangkan Baekhyun berlari memeluk kedua anaknya dengan erat. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang, membuat suasana semakin dingin antara Sehun dan dirinya. Chanyeol hanya diam melihat tatapan dingin putranya itu. Jujur Sehun sedang berada disuasana yang buruk karena Tao, lalu Luhan pingsan, dan sekarang Chanyeol ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Membuat eomma khawatir saja,"

Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajah anaknya dengan wajah khawatir. Sehun dan Yeri hanya diam, begitu pula dengan Tao. Baekhyun melirik ke kursi panjang. Disana duduk perempuan yang sangat ia kenal. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, wanita itu terus berdoa. Baekhyun mendatanginya. Mengelus pundak wanita itu berusaha menenangkannya. Ibu Luhan terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya. Begitu melihat Baekhyun, wanita itu langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah... hiks... aku tidak sanggup lagi... aku tidak sanggup jika aku harus kehilangan putriku lagi! Ini terjadi lagi, Baekhyun-ah! Hiks... aku lengah! Karena semua baik-baik saja, aku lengah!"

"sudahlah, eonnie. Luhan pasti baik-baik saja,"

"Hiks... Aku takut Baek... Aku takut! Setiap melihatnya aku selalu takut. Aku takut jantungnya sakit jika ia kelelahan, aku takut dia tiba-tiba pendarahan ketika ia jatuh. Aku bahkan takut setiap melihatnya tidur, takut tiba-tiba ia tidak bernafas!"

Baekhyun terus memeluk dan berusaha menenangkankan Yixing. Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia datang kemari, karena pasti ini sangat berat bagi Yixing. Suaminya berbisnis di Kanada. Sekarangpun Kris dan keluarganya juga sedang ada urusan di Kanada, ya walaupun mereka semua pasti sudah diudara kembali kemari.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Yeri memberanikan diri melirik Chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu berdiri diam memandang kedua orang itu. Apakah Chanyeol ikut merasakan kesedihan dan ketakutan Ibu Luhan, takut kehilangan?

"Akupun juga..."

Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya sehingga ia bisa menatap namja yang menatapnya sendu.

"Aku juga takut kehilangan... orang yang kucintai,"

Chanyeol menunduk, merasa bersalah? Seperti ia akan mengalami kesalahan dimasa lalu lagi? Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya lagi?

"Tapi aku yakin, mereka akan berusaha," Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak ada orang yang mau meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai, jadi pasti mereka akan berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan kalian,"

Baekhyun berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ya, mungkin seperti Chanyeol, dengan cara yang berbeda, pasti Luhan tidak ingin pergi. Pasti ia ingin lebih lama berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Disisi lain, Yeri terus berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang mulai terbakar emosi karena ucapan Chanyeol. Yeri berusaha menatap mata kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon. Sehun tidak terima ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa 'Tidak ada orang yang mau meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai' , lalu dulu apa yang namja itu lakukan dulu? Apa Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintainya, Yeri, bahkan Ibunya?

Beberapa jam berlalu dengan sunyi. Mereka semua enggan berpindah dari tempatnya. Yixing sudah mulai tenang dan bersandar di pundak Baekhyun. Batinnya sudah sangat lemas karena kekhawatiran yang tidak pernah berhenti.

'Krieeet'

Dokter Kim keluar dari ruang operasi. Wanita itu melepas sapu tangan serta maskernya. Melihat Yixing yang bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, Dokter Kim mendekatinya. Wajah Ibu Luhan itu terlihat bahwa wanita itu sangat lelah.

"Yixing..."

Dokter Kim merendahkan tubuhnya di depan Yixing. Ia mengelus lembut tangan Yixing berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

"Luhan kelela..."

"tolong katakan jujur, Minseok-ah," Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya,"aku akan menerimanya,"

Minseok menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tidak yakin sanggup memberitahu Yixing tentang keadaan Luhan, tapi hal ini tidak boleh ditutupi. Wanita ini adalah Ibu Luhan. Yang selama hidup Luhan terus mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu.

"Mari kita cari pendonornya sekali lagi, kita berusaha lebih kuat untuk mencarinya. Aku akan bi-"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tubuh Yixing menegang mendengar pernyataan Dokter Kim.

"Aku sudah memasang alat bantu untuk membantu jantungnya memompa darah, tapi..."

Minseok sekali lagi menghela nafas. Raut kekhawatiran di wajah Yixing semakin jelas. Wanita itu terus mengelus dadanya sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Pembuluh darahnya, tidak kuat lagi. Mereka bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu, tidak bisa menyeimbangkan mesin..."

'BRAAAK!'

"Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika mesin itu dimatikan?"

Semua menatap Sehun yang baru saja menendang tempat sampah. Entah kenapa perasaan namja itu campur aduk mendengar kondisi Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Luhan sakit separah itu . Luhan selalu menolak memberi tahu Sehun, hanya tersenyum di depannya dan selalu tertawa. Ia juga selalu berkata baik-baik saja saat Sehun merasa ada yang aneh pada gadis itu.

"Alat itu membantu Luhan untuk memompa darahnya, karena jantungnya hampir tidak berfungsi. Jadi aku yakin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melepas alatnya."

"Ahjumma!"

"Bukankah kau dokter hebat?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Luhan? Kau sudah belajar bertahun-tahun bahkan di luar negeri!"

"Ya, Park Sehun!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Jangan sebut namaku dengan namamu yang menjijikan itu!" Sehun balas membentak dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Sehun!"

"Eomma jangan selalu membela orang ini! Dia meninggalkan kita untuk kebahagiaanya sendiri!"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dan yang sekarang ia lihat. Ini bukan Sehun putranya.

"Oppa!" Yeri kembali menggenggam tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun menghempaskannya, sehingga tubuh kecil Yeri terbentur tembok. Tao langsung membantu Yeri yang jatuh. Gadis itu mengelus pundak Yeri karena gadis itu kesakitan.

"Sehun! Cukup!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Oppa, kau ini kenapa?"

Tao menganggkat kepalanya menatap Sehun. Tangannya masih mengelus pundak Yeri yang Tao yakin terbentur sangat keras, karena tao bisa m

endengarnya. Ia bahkan tahu gadis ini sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis.

"kenapa katamu?" Tanya Sehun sinis.

Sehun menarik tangan Tao yang secara otomatis membuat Yeri kembali terbentur. Sehun memaksa Tao berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ini semua salahmu Tao!"

Tao sangat takut melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Sedetikpun ia belum pernah melihatnya, membuat tao benar-benar yakin bahwa yang di depannya ini bukan Oppa yang selalu melindunginya selama ini. Tao menguatkan hatinya, dan menghempas tangan Sehun dari pergelangannya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?!"

Walaupun takut, tao tetap berusaha untuk berani. Gadis itu balas menatap Sehun, hatinya gemetar menahan takut.

"Masih bertanya? KARENA KAU, LUHAN SEPERTI INI TAO!"

Sehun mencengkram erat pundak Tao dengan amarah.

"Kau sangat egois! Kau membuatnya mengejarmu hanya karena keegoisanmu. Kau tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan hanya terpaku pada keegoisanmu sendiri! KAU SELALU BEGITU! TAK PEDULI ORANG LAIN!"

"Sehun hentikan," Chanyeol mulai mendekat.

"Tak tahukah kau sikapmu itu KEKANAK-KANAKAN! TAHUKAH ITU SANGAT MEREPOTKAN! Berhentilah bersikap seperti hanya ada dirimu di dunia ini."

"Sehun, Appa bilang berhenti!"

"Kau yang berhenti! Jangan ganggu hidupku, kau tak berhak. Jangan menyebut dirimu Appa ku karena sudah lama aku tidak punya appa!"

Chanyeol terpaku diam merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya.

"Dan kau! Selalu menjadi beban dan ti..."

'PLAAAK!'

Sehun langsung memegang pipinya. Dihadapannya kini Baekhyun berdiri sambil mengatur nafas. Wajahnya sangat merah menahan marah. Mata kecilnya yang biasanya cantik dan lembut menatap orang, kini melotot lebar penuh amarah. Bisa terlihat disudut mata wanita itu, air mata tertahan untuk keluar.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat barusan. Ia menatap matanya Ibunya sendu.

"eomma, maafkan aku. Aku hanya takut kehilangan Luhan,"

"Dengan menyakiti kami?" Tanya Yeri.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Adiknya masih terduduk sambil mengelus tangannya, dan menatapnya sendu. Sehun kembali mengusak rambutnya. Menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melukai fisik adiknya dan tentu juga hatinya.

"A...aku..."

"Eomma Paham,"

Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ibunya. Baekhyun masih manatap tepat di mata Sehun.

"Eomma paham! Sangat paham! Eomma tahu kau sangat sayang pada Luhan dan tidak ingin kehilangan dia, tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk melampiaskannya ke orang lain!"

Baekhyun kembali mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisannya. Sedangkan Sehun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bahkan Ibunya saat ditinggal Appanya tidak semenyedihkan ini , membuat Sehun paham bahwa ia mengecewakan Baekhyun lebih dari yang Appanya perbuat.

"eomma tidak ingin membandingkannya, tapi eomma yakin Luhan pun setuju. Ia tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini karena kau bisa kehilangan Adikmu! Appamu! Kau bahkan juga akan ke..."

"Tidak perlu Ahjumma,"

Semua perhatian kini teralih pada Tao yang sedari tadi diam mematung. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat wajah datar, tapi menyedikan. bahkan siapapun yang melihat akan kasihan padanya.

"Oppa tidak akan merasa kehilanganku, karena aku hanya beban untuknya."

Tao menatap Sehun. Walaupun wajah gadis itu tidak menangis, tapi wajah datarnya itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada jika ia menangis.

"Aku melepasmu Oppa, aku tidak ingin jadi bebanmu," Tao melangkah pergi.

"Eonnie!"

"AKKHH!"

'BRUUUKK!'

"CHANYEOL!/APPA!"

.ooo.

Chanyeol terbaring lemah di kamar rumah sakit. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan terlihat lelah. Baekhyun terus menunggu di depan ruangan sampai Chanyeol selesai di periksa. Yeri berusaha menenangkan Eommanya.

Sehun yang seharusnya disini, memilih untuk pergi entah kemana. Untuk pertama kalinya Yeri sangat kecewa dengan kakaknya.

"Baek..."

Dokter keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan melepas tangan Yeri yang masih mengelus pundaknya. Digenggamnya tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Sayang, eomma akan bicara dengan dokter, bisa temani appa dulu?"

Yeri mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum dan pergi mengikuti Dokter Choi. Yeri melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan appanya. Dengan ragu ia masuk ke ruangan itu. Yeri bisa melihat appanya terbaring lemah.

Matanya sudah terbuka. Chanyeol melihat Yeri langsung berusaha duduk, Yeri kaget sehingga berlari kearah Ayahnya untuk membantunya.

"Jangan mendadak bangun, appa!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. Hatinya senang karena putri kecilnya kembali memanggilnya appa. Panggilan yang ia tidak pernah inginkan selain dari kedua anaknya ini. Yeri berdiri menatap Chanyeol. Appanya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Pucat dan lemah.

"Appa tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol menatap Yeri sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum. Kembali hatinya sangat bahagia mengetahui malaikat kecilnya masih peduli padanya.

"Ya, karena Yeri disini. Kekuatan appa sudah kembali,"

"Appa, aku serius,"

"Appa juga,"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap yeri yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit membuatnya meringis sebentar. Yeri panik langsung mengelus kepala appanya yang kesakitan. Setelah satu menit, rasa sakit itu sedikit mereda membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Tuh kan! Appa tidak baik-baik saja,"

Chanyeol menutup matanya berusaha menetralnya nafasnya. Detak jantungnya berdebar cepat sebagai efek sakit kepala yang bukan main tadi. Setelah dirasa lebih tenang, Chanyeol kembali menatap Yeri sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin karena Appa lama jauh dari sumber kekuatan appa, jadi appa terlihat sakit dan lemah."

Yeri diam saja, tapi raut wajahnya berubah.

"Bukankah dari dulu appa selalu bilang Yeri adalah sumber kekuatan appa? Mungkin karena appa jauh dari Yeri terlalu lama, appa jadi seperti ini. jadi Yeri jangan jauh-jauh dari appa lagi ne,"

Kalimat Chanyeol memang terdengar putus-putus karena namja itu masih merasa lemas, tapi Yeri masih bisa mendengar semua. Gadis itu masih paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Appanya, dan kalimat itu membuatnya sedih. Bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan, tapi Appanya juga merasa kehilangan dirinya.

Tanpa sadar air mata itupun keluar. Air mata yang sudah ditahannya bertahun-tahun. Air mata yang bahkan tidak ia keluarkan saat sedang bicara dengan sehun. Air mata yang mengatakan bahwa,

'aku rindu appa,'

Chanyeol menatap putrinya dengan rasa bersalah. Chanyeol selalu mengawasi putrinya ini, dan Yeri selalu terlihat kuat. Terakhir Yeri hanya menangis di hari dimana Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka.

"Yeri... dengarkan appa,"

Yeri menghapus air matanya dan duduk mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ikut mengusap air mata Yeri dan tersenyum.

"Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak boleh kita mengerti, dan memang kita tidak boleh mengerti semuanya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu,"

Yeri menatap mata Ayahnya. Binar itu masih ada disana. Mata dimana selalu tersenyum saat pulang dari setumpuk pekerjaan. Mata saat bermain dengannya dan Sehun. Appa nya tidak berubah.

"Seperti aku... tidak mengerti kenapa appa meninggalkan kami?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan kembali tersenyum lembut. Ya. Yerinya masih tetap Yeri. Walaupun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, dia tetap Yeri. Yeri yang selalu berusaha terlihat manja demi orang-orang yang dia sayangi, supaya mereka tetap sayang padanya dan menjadi kekuatan untuknya.

"Itu bukan rahasia Tuhan, hanya appa yang merahasiakannya,"

Chanyeol mengusap kembali kepalanya Yeri dengan Kasih sayang. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

"Dan Yeri pasti bisa memahaminya,"

.ooo.

"Bukankah eomma memperbolehkan Luhan tinggal disana sampai dia sembuh?"

Sehun baru pulang dari sekolah dan masih berseragam, tapi sudah dipanggil duduk oleh Baekhyun. Yeri juga duduk di samping oppanya, sebenarnya gadis itu masih kikuk karena kejadian dirumah sakit karena kakaknya.

"Tapi kita akan pindah kesana bersama appa setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit, sewa mereka juga sudah berakhir. Lagipula orangtua Luhan mau membawa Luhan kembali ke Kanada,"

"Tapi Luhan ingin disini!"

Yeri hanya duduk diam. Ingin rasanya dia menarik tangan kakaknya seperti dulu untuk menahan emosi namja itu, tapi Yeri masih sangat kesal dengan kakaknya. Sehingga gadis itu memilih diam.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Mata namja itu terdapat kilat Baekhyun heran, sejak kapan putranya menjadi emosian seperti sekarang.

"Sehun... kita akan melakukan hal yang menurut semua baik. Menurut orangtua Luhan, lebih baik mereka pindah ke Kanada, dan menurut eomma, appa lebih baik tinggal dengan kita,"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafas.

"Eomma dan appa memutuskan untuk menikah lagi,"

Bagai pukulan telak untuk Sehun. Saat dia sedang emosi, kini Ibunya memberi kenyataan bahwa sumber emosi lain datang?

"Eomma tidak menanyakan pendapat kami?"

"Karena eomma rasa kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami perasaan eomma dan appa,"

Sehun menatap eommanya yang terdiam di tempat duduknya. Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi menatap Sehun, karena jika menatap anaknya terus, Baekhyun merasa semakin tidak mengenalnya. Sehun semakin lama seperti orang lain, bukan Sehun putranya.

"Lalu... eomma anggap apa kami selama ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri.

"Sudah dari dulu kami memahami eomma dan appa. Kami memahami apa yang seharusnya anak kecil seperti kami tidak pahami. Kami..."

"Jangan sebut kami,"

Semuanya menoleh kearah Yeri. Setelah lama mendengarkan pembicaraan kakak dan Ibunya, Yeri semakin tidak betah. Ia memang yang paling muda disini, tapi ia yang paling tidak terikat perasaan, jadi ia yang masih bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

"Kenapa oppa membawaku dalam keegoisan oppa sendiri? Jika oppa tidak suka, jika oppa selama ini memahami, jika oppa selama ini sudah merasa dewasa, itu oppa sendiri. Aku hanya magnae yang diam dan menurut,"

Sehun menatap Yeri tidak percaya. Adik yang selalu memihaknya, adik yang selalu berada satu perasaan dengannya kini menyerangnya.

"Yeri! Apa kamu mau Eomma menikah lagi dengan Park Chanyeol itu?"

"Sehun! Kau..."

"DIA APPAKU!"

Baekhyun baru saja mau meluapkan emosinya karena ketidaksopanan Sehun, tapi Yeri sudah berdiri dan balik membentak Sehun.

"Orang yang kau sebut Park Chanyeol itu... Appaku Oppa,"

Mata Yeri mulai berkaca-kaca menatap kakaknya.

"Dia appa yang bangun pagi-pagi dan pulang malam untuk menyediakan makan untukku. Dia appa yang menggunakan waktu tidur dan liburnya untuk membuatku tertawa. Dia appa..."

Yeri memutus ucapannya. Air matanya turun mengingat segalanya. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang sempat membenci Ayahnya karena satu alasan, padahal ia memiliki ribuan alasan untuk menyayangi ayahnya lagi dan lagi. Yeri menutup wajahnya dengan jari mungilnya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup bicara lagi. Baekhyun mendekati putrinya dan mengelus pundaknya. Merasa diberi kekuatan, Yeri menangkat kepalanya.

"Mungkin... hiks... dulu eomma memang dijadikan mantan istri, tapi aku... hiks..."

"Aku...hiks.. tidak pernah menjadi mantan anak untuk appa,"

Sehun berdiri diam membatu disana. Apapun perkataan Yeri yang berkaitan dengan Appanya, bukankah itu juga berlaku untuk dirinya? Dia juga anaknya.

"JIka oppa tidak ingin mantan suami eomma kembali..."

"Maka biarkan aku, gadis kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mendapat appaku kembali, oppa,"

Yeri kembali menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tangisannya semakin tidak bisa dihentikan. Ada perasaan lega di dalam hatinya, bahwa keinginannya yang tulus sudah ia ucapkan.

"Maka jangan terperangkap dengan keegoisanmu sendiri, Sehun-ssi,"

Semua menatap kearah pintu, mendengat suara gadis yang mereka kenal akrab. terlihat Tao baru saja masuk dengan seorang berpawakan tua.

"Maaf, ahjumma. Appa memintaku mengantar beliau kesini,"

Kakek Park dengan setelan jasnya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Yeri masih tidak peduli dengan keadaan terus menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Semua keturunan Park pasti sangat dingin dan tajam," Kakek Park semakin mendekati Yeri disana bersama baekhyun.

"Tapi mulai dari appamu bertemu dengan eommamu, keturunan Park memiliki hati,"

Kakek Park meraih tangan Yeri dan menariknya sehingga wajah gadis itu terlihat. Wajahnya sangat merah karena air matanya.

"Matamu selalu mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol dimana ia mendobrak pintu kantorku dan memilih kalian daripada aku, tapi wajahmu hari ini mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol yang putus asa dihari ia meninggalkan kalian,"

Kakek Park sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Yeri langsung dimata gadis kecil yang sebenarnya adalah cucunya itu.

"Jika kau... memberiku sebuah pelukan, maka aku akan mengembalikan Appamu,"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Yeri langsung memeluk Kakek Park erat. Dalam hati kakek Park sangat senang. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat pelukan dari Chanyeol yang tidak pernah memeluknya setelah Ibunya meninggal saat ia kecil. Bahkan cucu-cucunya belum pernah sekalipun beliau memeluknya.

Melihat adegan di depannya membuat Sehun merasa aneh dalam dirinya. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Jika kau..."

Sehun berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Tao. Gadis yang sudah lama tidak berada di sekelilingnya. Jujur Sehun sangat merindukan Tao, tapi gadis ini terlihat sangat dingin. Bahkan Tao tidak ingin melihat Sehun.

"Lebih memilih Luhan daripada keluargamu, seharusnya kau membawanya pergi seperti yang Chanyeol Ahjusshi lakukan. Bukan merengek meminta hal yang bukan punyamu karena kau tahu kau tidak punya apa-apa. Rumah itu bukan milikmu,"

Sehun terpaku mendengar kalimat Tao, tapi sedikitpun gadis itu tidak bergerak atau bahkan meliriknya. Sehun kembali melangkahkah kakinya keluar dari rumah itu. Dengan menyedihkan.

.ooo.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. ia tidak boleh terlihat putus asa di depan Luhan, ia harus menyemangati gadis itu, bukan Luhan yang menyemangatinya. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan membuka pintu perlahan. Luhan ada disana, terbaring lemah dengan banyak alat menempel padanya. Wendy menatap Sehun dan menggerakkan jarinya di depan bibirya lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menariknya keluar.

"Dia baru saja bisa tidur, tadi nafasnya sempat berhenti saat tidur jadi kami melarangnya tidur beberapa jam sampai pernafasannya normal lagi,"

Jelas Wendy ketika mereka sampai di luar. Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang ia miliki sekarang? Keluarganya bahkan membencinya dan kini Luhan? Apakah Luhan juga akan meninggalkannya.

"Sehun..."

"Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya Luhan sembuh?"

Wendy mengelus pundak Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi, entah apa Wendy tidak tahu. Wendy memang mendengar tentang pertengkaran di rumah sakit yang melibatkan Tao, tapi Wendy tidak tahu apapun yang melibatkan Sehun dan keluarganya.

"Masalahnya semua di jantung Luhan. Dia kesulitan bernafas karena supply oksigen yang ada dalam darah tidak bisa mengalir dengan baik. Paru-parunya baik, tapi jantungnya tidak. Kita harus mencari donor,"

"Apa sudah ditemukan?"

Wendy menggeleng. Sehun kembali menggerang frustasi. Namja itu membalikkan badan menatap pintu ruangan Luhan. Disana terdapat kaca yang bisa terlihat Luhan berbaring disana. Alisnya terkadang bergerak gelisah, namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali normal.

"Sebenarnya... aku tidak ingin bilang ini, tapi memang pendonor untuk Luhan sangat sulit. Darah, Rhesus, dan lain-lain. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar Aunty Yixing dan Dokter Kim bicara tentang contoh orang yang cocok,"

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya. Menatap Wendy yang berwajah gelisah dengan matanya yang membuka lebar. Tangan besarnya menggenggam pundak Wendy dan mengguncangnya.

"Siapa?! Katakan siapa?"

Wendy menghela nafasnya.

"Yeri,"

Bagai tersambar petir, Sehun menerima kenyataan ini. selama sepuluh tahun lebih mereka tidak pernah menemukan orang yang bisa mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Luhan, tapi saat ketemu, orang itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti di hidup Sehun. Sehun melepas tangannya dari pundak Wendy dan kembali mengusak rambutnya.

"Kau yakin? Hanya Yeri?"

Wendy menggangguk.

"Aku? Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tidak bisa? Yeri adikku, mungkin aku juga punya kesempatan menolong Luhan,"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sehun!"

Sehun memegang pundak Wendy dan mencengkramnya erat. Wendy belum pernah melihat Sehun yang dingin dan tenang itu menjadi semengerikan ini. Wendy memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit, tapi Sehun menahannya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wendy.

"Jika aku hidup, aku membutuhkannya. Lebih baik aku membiarkan jantungku hidup bersamanya, kami masih bisa bersama. Tapi jika dia yang pergi, aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk bersamanya,"

Wendy terdiam. Menatap tepat di bola mata Sehun membuatnya merinding. Wendy menghela nafasnya dan berusaha tenang. Dengan pelan, ia meraih tangan Sehun di pundaknya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tidak bisa, ada hal dalam dirimu yang tidak cocok dengannya."

Sehun menutup matanya dan menghela nafasnya kasar. Mengusak rambutnya sampai berantakan. Melihat Sehun bertambah frustasi membuat Wendy menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"T-tapi kita masih punya waktu mencarinya. Kita akan mencarinya,"

Wendy berusaha mengelus pundak Sehun, tapi namja itu menggedikkan bahunya menolak Wendy. Ia sangat frustasi. Menatap Luhan yang tidur dengan banyak alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya membuatnya merasa sakit.

Sehun kembali masuk ke ruangan Luhan. Hatinya ikut meringis kesakitan melihat keadaan Luhan. Diwajahnya terpasang alat bantu pernafasan. Di dada kirinya terdapat corong alat bantu pompa darah untuk membantu jantungnya bekerja. Di hampir semua jarinya, terdapat jepitan untuk mengecek detak dan aliran darahnya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya mengelus rambut Luhan. Teringat olehnya rambut itu berkibar cantik dengan senyum di wajah gadis itu ketika bersamanya.

"Luhan... apa kau merasa nyaman? Maaf aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu lebih nyaman. Tapi kau selalu bilang merasa nyaman di sampingku kan? Jadi aku akan terus di sampingmu,"

Sehun masih terus mengelus rambut Luhan. Sentuhannya benar-benar menyiratkan kasih sayang. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Sehun sangat takut kehilangan Luhan. Bahkan Sehun takut belum sempat mengakuinya pada Luhan, gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu bebas, berada disini. Aku akan berjuang disini, dan pastikan kau berjuang disana. Mari kita berjuang bersama,"

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya bertumpu dengan lututnya. Tangannya berpindah menggengam tangan Luhan yang penuh dengan selang infus dan menciumnya.

"Sayang, bangunlah. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Flashback

"Aku suka rumah ini,"

Setelah pingsan kemarin, Sehun mendatangi Luhan hari ini. Mengecek keadaan gadis yang kini menarik perhatiannya. Mereka berdua duduk di Taman belakang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi. Tidak jauh di belakang mereka, ada suster yang siap siaga untuk Luhan.

"Rumah?"

"Iya, rumahmu,"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Bisa ia lihat rambut panjang gadis cantik itu berkibar menambah kecantikannya.

"Aku hidup di rumah sakit dari umurku 4 tahun..."

Mengingat kenangan pahit itu, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum. Hari dimana ia sedang berlari dan bermain dengan teman-temannya di Taman kanak-kanak, tiba-tiba dadanya sangat sakit, dan mulai hari itulah mimpi buruknya dimulai.

"Dad membuatkan sebuah rumah mirip istana padaku, tapi setelah aku sakit, rumah itu terlihat seperti rumah sakit. Banyak peralatan yang sewaktu-waktu bisa dipasang ke tubuhku,"

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan diam. Berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk gadis itu. Mengingat semalam gadis itu juga menjadi pendengar baik untuknya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari sana. Sebuah rumah dengan Taman dan sekolah dan banyak hal lainnya,"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyum masih terlihat di wajahnya ketika mata berbinar itu bertemu dengan mata Sehun. Seperti ada kilatan diantara mereka berdua yang membuat mereka merasa aneh. Luhan berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya, begitu pula Sehun.

"Jadi kau memilih disini?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bilang pada Paman tentang keinginanku, dan Paman yang memilihkannya,"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti walaupun tidak terlihat oleh Luhan, karena gadis itu masih menatap taman.

"Pertama kali kesini, aku sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bebas. Paman mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bisa tinggal disini selama yang aku mau, tapi aku tahu dari pembicaraan paman dan Dad, kalau rumah ini disewa 10 tahun. Apa kau tahu artinya?"

Sehun menggeleng dan Luhan menerawang keatas.

"Artinya mereka tidak berpikir bahwa... aku akan hidup lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

Sehun terdiam namun gadis itu masih saja tersenyum. Disamping Luhan ada selang infus yang sekali-kali Luhan singkirkan karena merasa risih.

"Dokter selalu bilang pada orangtuaku, bahwa aku mungkin hanya hidup sampai umur 12 tahun, tapi aku masih hidup sampai sekarang, hehe."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengangkat tangannya mengelus rambut Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya. Merasakan betapa nyamannya sentuhan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Rahasia,"

Jawab Luhan masih menutup matanya. Masih merasakan nyamannya tangan Sehun.

"Biarkan aku merahasiakannya darimu. Ini bukan rahasia Tuhan jadi aku yakin kau bisa mengerti. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya, berharap aku lupa dengan penyakit ini."

"baiklah,"

Luhan membuka matanya menatap Sehun. Raut wajah Sehun menjadi berbeda membuat Luhan merasa bersalah. Bukan Luhan tidak ingin memberitahunya. Tapi alasannya itu. Ia ingin melupakan bahwa ia memiliki penyakit yang tidak bisa sembuh. Ia tidak ingin Sehun kasihan padanya lalu menjadi beban Sehun.

"Tapi... apa kau merasa tidak nyaman? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dan-"

"Tetaplah disisiku, Sehun-ah," putus Luhan,"berada di dekatmu membuatku nyaman,"

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah. Namja itu berdehem lalu meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, tidak menatap Luhan. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat si dingin Park Sehun juga bisa salah tingkah.

"Kau juga."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun masih menatap ke depan tanpa melihat Luhan.

"Jika hanya aku yang disisimu tidak adil kan? Jadi kau juga harus berada disisiku."

Kini giliran Luhan yang salah tingkah. Wajah Luhan memerah, jantungnya berdegup kencang membuat alatnya berbunyi. Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandanganntya ke Luhan. Suster di belakangnya langsung mendekati Luhan.

"Aku hanya gugup! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Suster itu tersenyum dan kembali ke tempatnya. Sehun tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Luhan yang semerah apel? Tomat? Pokoknya yang paling merah.

"Kau bilang nyaman di sampingku, tapi kenapa kau gugup?"

Nada menggoda Sehun membuat Luhan semakin merah dan mendaratkan jitakan ke kepala Sehun. Sehun mengelus kepalanya akibat kekerasan rumah tangga (?) yang Luhan lakukan. Luhan menetralkan nafasnya dengan berdeham berkali-kali.

"Hei, Sehun!"

"Hm?"

Sehun kembali menghadap Luhan.

"Bolehkan aku tinggal disini lebih lama? Kau tahu kontrak kami sudah hampir habis. Aku hanya tidak ingin dibawa pergi sebelum melihat secara langsung bayangan yang datang membangunkanku dari koma,"

"Kau pernah koma?!"

"Sehun! Bisakah kau hanya jawab boleh atau tidak?"

Walaupun penasaran, tapi Sehun menghormati Luhan. Luhan pati tidak menginginkan untuk mengingat kenangan buruk di masa lalu.

"Tentu. Aku akan bicara pada Ibuku, lagipula aku tidak buru-buru tinggal disini,"

"Tapi Tao bilang, alasan kenapa kau selalu berhenti di depan rumah ini, karena kau menunggu untuk tinggal disini lagi,"

Sehun terdiam. Benar juga. Sehun selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merebut apa yang menjadi kebahagiaannya dulu tanpa Ayahnya, tapi sejak bertemu Luhan, Sehun seperti lupa tujuan awalnya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya harus berusaha untuk tetap sembuh atau orang tuamu akan menyeretmu pergi,"

"Tentu! Aku akan selalu berusaha! Jika aku tidak berusaha, maka bukan orang tuaku yang menyeretku pergi, tapi Tuhan."

Flashback End

.ooo.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Ia sudah puas hari ini melihat Luhan dan sekarang ia khawatir kembali ke rumah. Ia takut dengan keadaan yang terjadi sebelum ia pergi menemui Luhan tadi.

'Druuuk... BRAK!'

"YAK!"

Sehun mendengar suara berisik dari kamar yang ia lewati tidak sengaja melihat kacanya. Disana ada Kris yang sedang membantu seseorang yang terjatuh. Di lantainya banyak darah berceceran dan Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat namja yang diangkat Kris. Park Chanyeol ayahnya. Chanyeol terlihat sayu dan mulutnya terdapat bekas bewarna merah. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Ayahnya baru saja muntah darah. Ingin rasanya ia membuka pintu dan menolongnya, tapi ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Sehun jika masuk, sehingga ia memilih menunggu di luar.

Tidak lama, ia bisa melihat dokter dan suster berlari masuk ke dalam. Membuat Sehun tambah gugup tentang apa yang terjadi pada Ayahnya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya melihat Kris berada di depannya. Chanyeol harus diperiksa sehingga Kris keluar. Sehun hanya diam dan Kris menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk ruangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingin menjenguk Ayahmu?"

Sehun menggeleng. Kris menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya Kris sudah mendengar cerita super complicated itu yang membuat Kris ingin tertawa karena sikap kekanak-kanakan berbagai pihak. Tapi kris urung karena jika ia yang berada di masalah itu, Kris pasti akan memilih tidur dan melupakan semuanya.

'ting!'

Suara lift terbuka dan langkah kaki terburu-buru masuk. Baekhyun dan Yeri terlihat berjalan kearah mereka. Melihat Sehun, Baekhyun langsung membalikkan pundak Sehun.

"Sehun! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak memberitahu eomma, eomma sangat khawatir,"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Ia pikir Ibunya masih marah dengan perilaku dari Sehun tadi siang. Sehun melirik kearah Yeri, tapi Yeri sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau dan Yeri menunggu dokter disini."

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris.

"Benar! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Saat dia drop tadi aku meneleponmu dan lima belas menit kemudian ia muntah darah."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia melihat Chanyeol dari kaca dengan harap-harap cemas. Yeri juga berusaha melihat bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam melihat Ibu dan Adiknya begitu mengkhawatirkan Ayahnya, walaupun di dalam lupuk hatinya ia juga mengkhawatirkan Ayahnya.

"Apa sudah cukup memandang mereka? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris. Melihat Kris berjalan pergi, Sehun mengikutinya. Tanpa pembicaraan apapun mereka pergi masuk ke lift dan keatap. Udara menyentuh kulitnya membuatnya sedikit bisa bernafas lega, entah kenapa.

"keluarkan semua emosimu disini, lalu kita bicara," ucap Kris.

"Aku tidak punya emosi untuk di keluarkan."

Kris membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun yang masih terus menatp ke depan. Perlahan namja itu mendekati Sehun.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun diam saja tanpa menjawab. Kris mengerti sekarang yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Biasanya anak ini akan tetap bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua, tapi sekarang Sehun berdiri menatap dingin Kris tanpa memperdulikan apa yang Kris katakan. Kris membalik badannya dan berjalan ke pagar batas atap. Menghirup udara disana. Sehun berjalan mengikutinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jika aku adalah seorang anak laki-laki pertama yang harus bertanggung jawab pada Ibu dan adik perempuanku setelah Ayahku pergi tanpa kabar, aku pasti memendam kesedihan dan berusaha terlihat kuat."

Sehun terdiam.

"Dan jika setelah sekian tahun orang yang sebenarnya kusayangi itu kembali membuat perjuanganku sia-sia, bahkan Ibu dan adikku tidak memihakku. Ditambah orang yang paling kubenci mulai berdamai dengan keluargaku, aku pasti sangat emosi."

Sehun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris.

"Dan jika... orang yang kucintai sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya ditengah kondisiku itu, maka aku pasti sangat frustasi."

Kris berpaling menatap Sehun yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Kudengar kau bertengkar dengan banyak orang karena Luhan," Tanya Kris.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang lain lihat dariku, tapi aku tetap akan melindunginya."

"Walaupun nanti mereka membencimu? Seperti yang Tao lakukan?"

Sehun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia membalikkan badannya. Kris sempat terkejut melihat mata tajam itu menatap matanya. Bahkan kliennya bertahun-tahun tidak ada yang berani. Kris memasang wajah seriusnya juga dan tatapan tajam, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Sehun bergeming.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk berada disisinya dan dia disisiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi sebelum memenuhi keinginannya itu walaupun banyak menentang,"

"Jika akupun menentangnya? orang yang sudah membawa Luhan kesini sampai ia bertemu denganmu? Jika aku menjauhkan Luhan darimu karena aku tidak suka hubungan kalian?"

Tatapan Kris tajam, namun Sehun tidak kalah tajam. Dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa darah Park juga mengalir di tubuh Sehun.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi,"

Sehun teringat kalimat Tao sebelum ia meninggalkan rumahnya tadi siang. Mungkin Ibunya atau bahkan orang tua Luhan menganggap bahwa lebih baik Luhan dan Sehun saling berpisah agar mereka tidak banyak menentang lagi. Jika begitu, seperti Ayahnya, ia akan membawa Luhan pergi dan bertanggung jawab.

"Walaupun kalian semua akan membenciku, aku akan tetap membawanya jika ia memilihku. Aku rela memusuhi semua orang di dunia untuknya..."

Kris sedikit mengernyit.

"Sebesar itulah aku membutuhkannya,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

PESAN KRISGI

Halo semua, Krisgi kembali lagi setelah sekian lama. Mungkin beberapa dari reader-nim yang sudah membuka wattpad sudah membaca cerita ini, tapi belum yang membaca lewat

Pertama-tama Krisgi minta maaf karena menghilang tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, padahal dulu Krisgi sudah berjanji tidak akan Hiatus. Namun keadaan terduga membuat Krisgi tidak bisa menepati janji. Untuk itu Krisgi mohon maaf.

Krisgi sudah kembali ke Seoul dan bekerja jadi mencari waktu untuk menulis cukup susah dan beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Krisgi melihat Laptop dan mengenang masa lalu membuat Krisgi ingin menulis lagi.

Karena itulah sekarang Krisgi akan mulai menulis lagi. Mohon dukungan dari Reader-nim semua. Sebagai langkah awal Krisgi akan menulis House Chapter 13 : Lime

Terima kasih sudah menunggu karya Krisgi dan mendukung Krisgi


	14. Chapter 13 : Lime

**Chapter** **13** **:** **Lime**

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

* * *

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

—

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

"Chan?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu , namun namja yang dicarinya tidak berada diatas kasur. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah kasur. Dilihatnya putri kecilnya tertidur disana, menggantikan appa nya yang seharusnya terbaring disana.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berbalik kearah kamar mandi. Terlihat disana Chanyeol baru saja keluar sambil menyeret tiang infusnya. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Chanyeol dan membantu namja itu menarik tiang dan membawanya kearah sofa.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol. Namja itu kemudian menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di pelukannya. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena Chanyeol masih sakit, namun Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun kembali diam.

Jujur Baekhyun sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini. Semenjak Chanyeol meninggalkannya 10 tahun lalu, ia tidak memiliki tempat bersandar lagi. Sempat rasa frustasi Baekhyun rasakan saat Chanyeol tidak disisinya, namun mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menemuinya di pesawat dan menjelaskan semuanya membuatnya lebih kuat.

"Dia tidak kemari?"

Baekhyun sedikir mendongakkan kepalanya. Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan, namun Baekhyun membenarkan kepalanya lagi kembali seperti semula.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. Dia terasa seperti orang lain sekarang, bukan Sehun anakku yang dulu,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol tersenyu tipis dan mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali membenarkan sandarannya, elusan rambut Chanyeol sangat menenangkan.

"kau harus memahaminya. Tidak semudah itu dia memaafkanku. Bagaimana beban dan tanggungjawab yang dia bawa saat Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya. Dia harus menjaga Ibu dan adiknya,"

Chanyeol kembali mengingat wajah Sehun saat pertemuannya kembali setelah 10 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Di depan ruang operasi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Chanyeol tahu tatapan itu sangat, mengingat ia juga pernah memberikan tatapan itu pada Ayahnya. Mengingat kenangan sengit bersama ayahnya membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Jadi begini perasaan ayahnya saat dulu ia mendobrak pintu kantornya dan menghancurkan ruang kerja ayahnya? Sangat memalukan.

"kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku hanya teringat masa lalu, sungguh membahagiakan,"

Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum tipis penuh kesedihan dari Chanyeol. Matanya juga terlihat sangat menyedihkan membuat Baekhyun juga ikut bersedih. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari pelukan Chanyeol dan kini mereka bisa saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi. Keluarga kecil kita di rumah itu. Kali ini kita akan bahagia,"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya perlahan. Matanya tidak bersinar lagi membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Pelukan yang tidak erat, namun penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Ceklek

"Oh… mungkinkah aku mengganggu?"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun beralih kearah pintu. Disana berdiri namja berambut pirang dengan senyum menggodanya. Namja itu kemudian berjalan kearah kasur dan melihat Yeri tertidur disana. Perlahan tangannya mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu.

"ada apa, Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris masih mengelus rambut Yeri yang masih tertidur dan tersenyum.

"Hebat sekali. Mata, hidung, bibirnya, sangat mirip denganmu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya mirip Baekhyun adalah tubuhnya yang pendek,"

"YA! Oppa!"

Baekhyun berteriak karena tidak terima dengan kata 'pendek' yang diucapkan Kris, namun wanita itu segera menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari bahwa putrinya masih tidur disana. Baekhyun terus menatap tajam Kris yang membuat namja itu terkekeh diperjalannya duduk di sofa depan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bicara serius, tapi mungkinkah disini?"

"Tak apa, lagipula aku belum bisa keluar jauh. Yeri juga tertidur."

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian benar. Yeri pasti sangat lelah sampai ia tertidur,"

Kini para orang dewasa ini membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kris sesekali melirik kearah kasur namun kembali tersenyum walaupun sambil menghela nafas. Namja itu meletakkan amplop yang dibawanya. Baekhyun segera membukanya. Terdapat nama Yeri disana membuatnya menautkan alisnya.

"Apa ini?"

Kris tersenyum dan mengambil kembali amplop dari tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya kembali keatas meja.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin membicarakan tentang Sehun."

Mendengar nama Sehun membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari amplop ke Kris.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di depan kamarmu sebelum Baekhyun datang tadi. Kurasa ia ingin melihatmu namun egonya itu… dasar anak-anak,"

Kris terkekeh sebentar namun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"aku membawanya keatap dan bicara dengannya. Sebenarnya mengingatnya membuatku muak karena aku seperti bicara dengan dinding, anak itu terlalu datar dan dingin,"

"ya… padahal dulu dia adalah anak yang hangat. Pikirannya sedang kacau," jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya, itulah yang kukatakan padanya. Anak laki-laki pertama yang harus bertanggungjawab pada Ibu dan adiknya setelah Ayahnya pergi. Hidup dengan membenci Ayahnya, namun ketika Ayahnya kembali, Ibu dan Adiknya menerima dengan lapang dada seperti Ayahnya tidak pernah membuat kesalahan sedangkan dirinya masih bergelut dengan rasa benci,"

"Oppa!"

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol. Kata-kata Kris pasti sedikit banyak melukai perasaan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun. Memang seperti itu,"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengambil hati atas ucapan Kris karena ia tahu style berbicara namja itu yang aneh dan melibatkan candaaan.

"Namun, ada hal yang membuatku tertarik," ucap Kris.

Kris yang tadinya menunduk memainkan tangannya di meja mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Terlihat salah satu alisnya dinaikkan.

"aku membicarakan tentangmu dia terlihat tenang, tapi ketika aku membicarakan Luhan dia sedikit menakutkan. Apa kau ingat kata-katamu saat kau mendobrak pintu Presdir Park?"

Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya, begitu juga Baekhyun. Bagaimana Kris mengetahui kejadian 18 tahun yang lalu yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu? Seenarnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol mendobrak kantor ayahnya, namun ia tidak tahu secara jelas karena Jongin hanya menceritakan sedikit dan wanita itu tidak berani mengungkitnya di depan Chanyeol.

Melihat kernyitan di dahi pasangan di depannya, Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Oh… ayolah. Siapa yang tidak tahu berita hancurnya keluarga Park? Dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat kami akan rapat disana,"

Terkadang Baekhyun ingin melempar sepatunya setiap kali bicara dengan Kris. Namja itu ketika bicara selalu main-main dan menggunakan bahasa yang sembarangan.

"Oppa jika kau bi-"

"Seperti itulah yang ia katakan padaku,"

Baekhyun baru saja mau memerahi Kris ketika namja itu memotong kalimatnya. Chanyeol diam namun wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Jujur saja, Park. Aku bukannya ingin jadi pemeran antagonis seperti di drama konyol itu, tapi kami memang harus membawa Luhan. Dalam waktu satu minggu kami akan membawa Luhan ke Kanada tentu dengan alat khusus dan tentu ada konsekuensinya."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Jika alat yang dipasang pada tubuh Luhan tidak tahan dengan tekanan udara dalam pesawat, tentu alat itu akan berhenti dan… kau tahu apa jika jantungnya tidak berdetak?"

BRAAAK!

Sebelum sadar dari keterkejutannya, kerah Kris sudah ditarik membuat Kris mau tak mau berdiri. Barulah ketika ia berdiri, ia membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang di depannya. Hanya sebentar dan kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk membiarkannya disini! Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya tapi tetap memaksanya pergi?! Paman macam apa kau?"

"YA!SEHUN!"

Baekhyun kini berdiri berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun di kerah Kris, namun tidak bisa. Cengkraman itu begitu kuat dan penuh dengan amarah.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa bocah? Setiap ada pembicaraan tentang Luhan kau tiba-tiba muncul dan emosi. Apa kau punya antenna yang bisa mendeteksi apapun tentang Luhan?"

Kris sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit emosi. Cengkramannya semakin kuat dan usaha Baekhyun melerainya semakin mustahil.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian membawa Luhan dengan konsekuensi seperti itu? Kau pikir kau siapa me-"

"Aku pamannya, dan akulah yang membawanya kesini bocah,"

Tatapan Kris berubah dan tangannya mulai melepas paksa tangan Sehun dari kerahnya. Namja itu me-relaks-an lehernya yang baru saja di tarik Sehun.

"Dan kau hanya anak kecil yang terus melibatkan perasaanmu yang labil itu. Kau bisa membahayakan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dengan kelabilan itu, dude. Kau bahkan jauh lebih parah daripada Ayahmu,"

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan dia!"

Kris bisa melihat tatapan Sehun yang semakin terbakar emosi. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun menoleh melihat putrinya sudah duduk di ranjang entah sejak kapan. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Yeri dan memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan putri kecilnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap duduk di tempatnya. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah.

"lalu kau bisa apa bocah? Kau ingin membawanya kabur? Oh, hell dengarkan aku."

Kris melangkah dan memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sehun. Disejajarkan tatapannya dengan Sehun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ketika Ayahmu membawa Ibumu pergi, Ibu dalam keadaan sangat sehat. Dan pada saat itu Ayahmu sudah bisa bertanggungjawab karena Ayahmu sudah bekerja, tapi lihatlah kau sekarang,"

Kris menatap Sehun dengan tatapan remeh.

"Kau yang masih kelas 2 SMA yang masih belum tahu bagaimana kerasnya dunia ingin membawa seorang gadis yang sakit berat dengan usia bertahan satu bulan?"

Mata Sehun membola mendengar ucapan Kris. Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dan bergerak mundur sedikit.

"Satu… bulan?" ulang Sehun.

"kau pikir kami mengambil tindakan untuk membawa Luhan semudah itu? Tentu tidak,"

Sehun kembali menatap Kris yang mendudukkan dirinya di punggung sofa. Namja pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dokter mengatakan pada kami bahwa batas terbaik Luhan bisa bertahan adalah satu bulan dan bisa kurang dari itu. Alat khusus untuk Luhan barusaja jadi dan berada di kanada, untuk membawanya kesini butuh waktu sekitar 3 minggu dan persiapan pemasangan sekitar satu bulan. Tentu kami tidak bisa hanya menunggu tanpa berbuat apapun, bukan? Alat itu sudah siap digunakan disana, jadi kami harus membawanya pergi,"

"Tapi kami tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama. Jika menundanya, kekuatan Luhan akan semakin lemah, kemungkinan dia selamat diperjalanan ke Kanada semakin kecil, untuk itu selagi dia masih cukup kuat, kami akan membawanya pergi."

Tanpa terasa air mata Baekhyun turun. Ia tidak tahu Luhan sakit separah itu. Ia membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Yixing menghadapi cobaan lewat putrid kecinya yang tak salah apapun.

"Pasti… ada cara lain," cicit Sehun.

"Ya, kau benar! Tentu ada cara lain. Operasi donor jantung,"

Kris berdiri dan melangkah kearah meja. Diambilnya amplop dari meja dan mengangkatnya.

"Disini ada data satu-satunya orang yang cocok mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Luhan setelah kami mencari 10 tahun, tentu kami tidak bisa mendapatkannya"

Sehun merasa déjà vu dengan kata-kata Kris. Seperti pernah mendengarnya, namun pikirannya yang gelisah membuatnya tidak mengingat apapun.

"Aku akan membantu! Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan donor jantung itu, katakan padaku dan aku yang akan membujuk mereka,"

Semua di ruangan sempat kaget dengan ucapan Sehun. Seakan-akan namja itu sangat menyayangi Luhan dan terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Kau bodoh? Dia masih hidup dan tentu tidak akan memberikan jantungnya. Dan lagi, apa kau akan membunuh adikmu sendiri hanya demi cintamu pada Luhan?"

Semua tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir Kris. Kris mengeluarkan isi berkasnya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerima kertas itu dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Dokter Kim mendapatkannya, tapi hanya Park Yeri satu-satunya yang cocok dengan Luhan selama 10 tahun. Dan kami mengatakan bahwa mustahil melakukan operasi sehingga mengambil keputusan berat ini,"

Seketika Sehun ingat. Iya, benar! Wendy sudah memberitahunya. Entah mengapa ada rasa bersalah pada Yeri karena ia barusaja menunjukkan kesungguhannya untuk mendapat donor itu.

Sehun berbalik kearah ranjang. Disana Yeri dipelukan Ibunya tersentak. Tentu ia takut mendengar ucapan Kris. Seakan-akan hidup dan mati seseorang ada di tangannya. Begitu Sehun menatapnya, mata bulat itu melebar.

"Yeri-ah…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Apa Oppa benar-benar akan mengorbankanku hanya untuk Kim Luhan itu?! Apa yang gadis itu lakukan untuk menggodamu sehingga membuat keluarga kita berantakan?! Tao Eonnie pergi dan oppa bahkan akan berusaha membujukku untuk memberikan jantungku?!"

"Yeri! Luhan tidak menggodaku dan dia bukan penghancur!"

Entah kenapa emosi Sehun kembali terpancing ketika mendengar Yeri. Niat awalnya untuk menenangkan adiknya hilang seketika. Sehun merasa tidak terima mendengar Yeri menjelek-jelekan Luhan.

Melihat tatapan Sehun yang begitu menusuk membuat Yeri semakin bergetar. Baekhyun hampir membantak Sehun ketika ia mendengar Yeri terisak.

"APPA! Hiks"

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan mendekati Yeri. Dengar perlahan sambil membawa tiang infusnya ia menggantikan Baekhyun memeluk Yeri. Gadis itu langsung memeluk erat Ayahnya tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearah Sehun yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Akulah yang bersalah disini. Maafkan aku karena bocah ini memancing emosiku d-"

"Biarkan kami menyelesaikannya, Oppa. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung,"

Kris mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan berkasnya. Merasa bersalah meningkalkan suasana canggung didalamnya.

Pintu ruangan tertutup terdengar. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Sehun.

PLAK!

Sehun langsung menyentuh pipinya yang panas karena tamparan Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi, Paek Sehun. Kau mengecewakan eomma! APA EOMMA SALAH MENDIDIKMU?!"

Tatapan tajam Baekhyun membuat Sehun membolakan matanya. Chanyeol ingin melerai mereka, namun jika ia ikut berteriak, ia takut Yeri akan semakin terguncang.

"Mencengkram dan membentak orang yang lebih tua darimuadalah tindakan yang sangat tidak sopan! Kau bahkan membuat adikmu ketakutan,"

"Aku memang bersalah karena tindakanku yang tak sopan, tapi aku tak bermaksud menakuti Yeri. Ia menjelek-jelekan Luhan. Mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah penggoda dan penghancur. Apa aku b-"

"Buktikan!" potong Baekhyun.

"Buktikan bahwa Luhan bukan penggoda maupun penghancur karena sepengelihatan eomma, dia alasanmu berubah menjadi rusak seperti sekarang,"

"Apa eomma juga menyalahkan Luhan karena hal ini? Apa eomma juga menyalahkanku? Apa aku tidak memiliki satu orangpun dipihakku?"

Sehun berucap lirih pada Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya terlihat penuh dengan kesedihan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu betapa tertekannya Sehun, tapi ia tida bisa membiarkan putranya melanggar batas.

"Lalu… apakan eomma tidak bisa mendapatkan keluarga yang harmonis lagi? Dengan anak laki-laki yang menyayangi dan melindungi keluarganya?"

Sehun terdiam. Satu menit. Dan sehun meninggalkan ruangan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menyeka sedikit air matanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Yeri yang masih ada dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

.000.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan keluar beranda kamar rawatnya. Menghirup udara segar mungkin akan membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Tangan kirinya setia menarik tiang infus bersamanya.

Langit Seoul terlihat cerah pagi ini. Aroma embun dan udara pagi menyapa Chanyeol. Membuat namja itu menutup matanya. Menghirup banyak udara kemudian menghelanya kasar.

Chanyeol teringat pembicaraan kemarin bersama Kris. Mengenai putra dan putrinya. Ia tidak menyangka keadaan semakin sulit. Ia kira setelah diberi cobaan bertubi-tubi, kini saatnya ia bahagia, namun mungkin belum saatnya. Seakan-akan tuganya belum selesai.

"Apa… kau sangat menyukai gadis itu? Apa perasaanmu seperti perasaanku dulu?"

 _Flashback_

" _Katakan pada ketua kalian yang terhormat itu, aku ingin menemuinya sekarang."_

 _Ucap Chanyeol final. Setelah menembus banyak penjaga akhirnya sekarang ia berdiri di lantai paling atas kantor pusat Grup Horald yang sangat berkuasa di Korea._

 _Gadis dibelakang receptionist terlihat sangat takut melihat pewaris dari tempatnya bekerja. Tidak berani menatap Chanyeol._

" _Ma…maafkan saya Tuan Muda, ta…tapi ketua sedang rapat da-"_

" _Aku tidak peduli!"_

 _Chanyeol segera berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu. Para penjaga berusaha menahan Chanyeol, tapi tidak berhasil. Siapa yang bisa menghalangi Park Chanyeol yang sedang dalam keadaan murka seperti sekarang? Oh tentu saja lebih baik kalian menyingkir._

 _BRAAAKK!_

 _Dengan tatapan nyalangnya, Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rapat kasar. Tuan Park menatap anaknya datar. Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berada disini. Siapa yang peduli sopan santun di depan rekan bisnis yang menurut Chanyeol hanya penjilat yang menjijikan disaat seperti ini._

" _Kurasa rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini. Aku memiliki agenda yang mendadak kali ini,"_

 _Suasana sangat mencengkam ketika dua generasi Park bertatapan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tatapan mematikan dari keturunan keluarga Park. Satu persatu rekan bisnis keluar dari ruang rapat dengan canggung. Tuan Park berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju kantornya yang diikuti Chanyeol._

" _tinggalkan kami,"_

 _Ucap Tuan Park pada sekretarisnya. namja itu menunduk hormat dan menutup pintu ruangan perlahan._

" _Jadi?"_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar mendengar suara Ayahnya. Dengan kasar ia membanting berkas yang ada di tangannya._

" _Apa maksud anda melakukan hal ini?!"_

 _Suara Chanyeol sarat akan emosi. Tuan Park melirik sekilas berkas yang dilempar putra satu-satunya. Beliau mengangkat satu alisnya dan kemudian menunjukkan gelagat mengerti. Dengan tenang Tuan Park duduk di sofa._

" _Duduklah dulu,"_

" _Kau… kau menghancurkan keluarga Baekhyun! Aku tidak tahu kau bermain kotor seperti ini untuk menjauhkanku dari Baekhyun,"_

 _Chanyeol masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya walaupun siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu, Chanyeol sedang dalam emosi tingkat tinggi._

" _Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Kau memiliki pilihan tapi kau tidak bijaksana dalam memilihnya. Kau hanya perlu meninggalkan gadis penggoda itu dan kembali ke rumah. Tempatmu adalah diatas bersama Appa tidak menjadi pengemis bersama gadis penggoda itu,"_

 _Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat di samping tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya namja itu meraih sesuatu dan melemparnya kearah Tuan Park yang membuatnya kesal._

" _Saat aku keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu sudah kukatakan pada anda! Hubungan kita berakhir dan jangan menggangguku juga keluargaku,"_

" _Lalu? Apa kau tidak menganggap appamu ini keluargamu?"_

 _Tuan Park menatap remeh Chanyeol. Namja itu diam menggertakan giginya kemudian tersenyum sinis._

" _Bukankah keluarga harusnya saling melindungi?" Tanya Chanyeol._

" _Itulah yang sedang kulakukan untukmu, melindungimu dari gadis penggoda itu,"_

" _DENGAN MEMBUNUH CALON CUCUMU?!"_

 _Mata Chanyeol kembali menyala. Kakinya menendang sofa di depannya sampai terbalik. Tuan Park sedikit terkesikap dengan kelakuan Chanyeol, namun kembali memasang wajah merendahkannya._

" _Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo bahwa Baekhyun hampir mengalami kecelakaan dengan plat mobil kantor ini,"_

" _lalu kau menuduhku yang melakukannya?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya wajah Tuan Park yang datar. Tidak percaya bahwa ia adalah keturunan dari namja tak punya hati itu._

" _Demi Tuhan! Jika kau masih menggapku anakmu, Baekhyun sedang mengandung Anakku! Cucumu! Dan kau ingin membunuhnya?! Tidak cukupkah anda membuat keluarga Baekhyun bangkrut?"_

 _Tuan Park berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap Chanyeol tetap dengan datar. Kepalanya mengangguk perlahan dan serigaian tercetak diwajah tegasnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Chanyeol._

" _Jadi ini alasannya? Gadis penggoda murahan itu memberimu anak sehingga kau membelanya mati-matian? Memalukan,"_

 _Tuan Park menatap remeh Chanyeol. Menghina Chanyeol dengan ekspresi wajahnya membuat Chanyeol benar-benar ingin membunuhnya._

" _Dia bukan gadis penggoda atau apapun. Dia istriku. Dia adalah istriku yang sah! Dan anak itu adalah hadiah yang Tuhan berikan setelah pernikahan kami. Jadi jangan pernah menyebutnya penggoda ataupun murahan!"_

 _Tawa Tuan Park terdengar di ruangan ini. Chanyeol merasa kesabarannya semakin diuji. Tuan Park berjalan kebelakang meja kerjanya dan duduk disana._

" _aku tidak pernah mengakui gadis murahan itu sebagai menantuku dan aku tidak sudi mendapat cucu yang berasal dari gadis tidak tahu diri seperti dia. Aku membantu keluarganya dulu dari mafia, tapi dengan tidak tahu dirinya dia menggoda anakku. Wanita tidak tahu diri."_

 _Habis sudah kesabaran Chanyeol. Namja itu mengangkat kakinya dan menghentakannya dengan keras diatas meja kaca yang langsung terdengar suara pecahan yang sangat keras. Tuan Park langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Matanya menatap kaki Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan darah._

" _Cha-"_

" _aku benar-benar bersumpah aku hampir saja membunuhmu jika aku tidak mengingat bagaimana aku ada di dunia ini!"_

 _Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan luka yang ada di kakinya. Tuan Park berusaha kembali tenang ketika pintu terbuka. Muncul wajah sekretarisnya disana._

" _Pergilah obati lukamu-"_

" _Aku kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan bahwa hubungan kita berakhir dan aku tidak akan segan-segan jika anda menyentuh keluargaku lagi," ucap Chanyeol dingin._

 _Ketika Chanyeol hendak berbalik, sebuah benda menghantam dahinya. Tuan Park melempar gelas kearah Chanyeol dan tepat mengenai dahinya. Sekretaris Tuan Park hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu melihat ketuanya emosi._

" _TIDAK SADARKAH KAU APPA SEDANG MELINDUNGIMU?!"_

" _Tidak bisakah kau menghargai appa yang ingin melindungimu. Kuakui aku tak bisa melindungi istriku untuk itu aku berusaha keras untuk melindungi anakku,"_

 _Chanyeol menunduk. Tangannya menyentuh dahinya yang mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Perlahan kepalanya diangkat. Tuan Park kembali membulatkan matanya melihat wajah putranya. Bukan hanya karena darah, tapi mata putranya. Terlihat air mata terbendung disana berusaha untuk tidak jatuh. Mata Chanyeol menatap mata Tuan Park dengan kecewa dan sarat dengan kesedihan._

" _Aku tidak perlu dilindungi, aku ingin melindungi. Aku ingin bahagia karena bisa melindungi orang yang sangat kucintai-"_

" _Aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan aku ingin anda tahu itu."_

 _Chanyeol membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan yang sudah sangat berantakan dan penuh kekacauan ini._

" _Park Chanyeol! Jika kau berani melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini aku akan menjamin kesengsaraanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapat kerja dimanapun dan hidup menderita,"_

 _Chanyeol masih melangkahkan kakinya keluar tak peduli dengan ucapan Tuan Park. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu kekuasaan Ayahnya, tapi sedikitpun dia tidak takut dan ragu keluar dari ruangan menjijikan ini._

" _Dan kau pikir aku akan diam saja pada gadis tidak tahu diri itu? Aku akan membuatnya hancur dengan cara yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan!"_

 _Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Tuan Park melihat itu tersenyum puas. Beliau kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sombong menatap punggung Chanyeol._

" _Bagaimana? Kau lebih aman dan bahagia disini. Dunia akan memujamu dan berada di dalam kekuasaanmu,"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum sinis membuat sekretaris Tuan Park yang ada di depannya terkejut._

" _Aku akan terus membawa Baekhyun pergi dari anda. Selama ia memilihku, maka aku akan membawanya pergi dan melindunginya. Aku tidak membutuhkan dunia yang memujaku. Aku bahkan tidak takut dunia membenci dan memusuhiku. Aku bersedia memusuhi siapapun di dunia ini untuk bersamanya-"_

 _Chanyeol berbalik. Tatapan matanya yang tajam mengejutkan Tuan Park. Tatapan itu sangat menusuk dan membuat orang gentar, bahkan orang yang paling berkuasa seperti beliau. Tuan Park tidak bisa menyembunyikan guncangannya menatap mata itu._

" _Sebesar itulah… aku membutuhkannya,"_

 _Chanyeol kembali berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Para karyawan terkejut dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang berantakan dan penuh luka, namun tidak ada yang berani mendekat atau menatapnya lebih lama. Tidak setelah melihat mata yang akan menghantarkan mimpi buruk mereka._

 _Flashback end_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Mungkin ini karmanya ketika ia melawan Ayahnya, sehingga Sehun juga menjadi sangat sulit seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesal atas kejadian itu. Karena berkat kejadian itu, ia bisa memiliki keluarga dan hidup bahagia dengan Baekhyun walaupun tidak lama. Tapi saat ini ia akan mengulanginya lagi. Masa-masa indah bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Hari itu aku bersumpah untuk mengantarkan anak-anakku sendiri menuju cinta yang mereka pilih. Tapi mengapa itu begitu sulit?"

"Kau tidak boleh memikirkan banyak hal Chan,"

Chanyeol berbalik. Di dekat kasurnya berdiri orang yang ia percayai.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Luhan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah… kau pasti memikirkannya karena Sehun? Kau tahu aku sedikit kesusahan memeriksa Luhan pagi ini karena putra posesif mu itu,"

Dengan nada bercanda membuat keduanya tertawa. Chanyeol merasa sedikit terhibur karena candaan Minseok.

"Noona, apa menurutmu Sehun sangat menyukai Luhan?"

Chanyeol berjalan masuk perlahan. Minseok yang melihat itu langsung berjalan cepat membantu namja yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri membawa tiang infusnya.

"Siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu. Walaupun Kris selalu berkata bahwa perasaan Sehun masih labil, tapi aku rasa Sehun tulus ingin melindungi Luhan,"

Minseok tersenyum sambil membantu Chanyeol duduk di sofa.

"Ya begitulah pria. Akan merasa bahagia ketika berhasil melindungi orang yang kita cintai. Membuat kita merasa berguna menjadi sandaran orang lain," ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku bahkan berpikir akan ada cerita Chanyeol dan Baekhyun edisi kedua,"

Minseok medudukan dirinya di sofa sebrang Chanyeol setelah mengambil minuman dari kulkas untuk keduanya.

"tapi aku serius ingin memisahkan mereka sementara waktu. Aku ingin Sehun bisa merelakan Luhan agar Luhan bisa sembuh. Aku ingin Sehun menunggu sebentar sampai Luhan kuat kembali. Aku mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun dan dia mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa ia tahu resiko Luhan menaiki pesawat dan bersikeras membuat Luhan tetap tinggal. Ini menyulitkan kami,"

Walau dengan sedikit nada bercanda, tapi sarat akan penekanan. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan meminum minuman yang dibawa Minseok.

"Aku ingin putraku bahagia, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan,"

Minseok sedikit merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka kembali minum minumannya masing-masing. Chanyeol menghentikan acara minumnya setelah teringat sesuatu.

"Noona aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,"

Minseok mengehentikan acara minumnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana Noona tahu bahwa jantung Yeri bisa cocok dengan Luhan?"

Minseok membulatkan matanya. Kris! Ia harus menjejalkan sesuatu ke mulutnya agar tidak menyebar rahasia kemana-mana.

"Chanyeol, bukan maksudku untuk me-"

"Noona tak apa, jawab saja,"

Minseok menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya putus asa dan membuatku melihat data full check up siapapun yang kupunya. Bahkan milik anakku dan aku sangat terkejut saat milik Yeri cocok dengan Luhan. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan bertingkah gila mengambil jantung Yeri dan memberikannya pada pasienku,"

"aku tahu, noona. Aku tidak berpikiran sempit tentangmu,"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Minseok yang menegang. Ia tahu pasti Noona-nya itu merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan milik Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Inilah hal paling kusyukuri tahun ini. Dimana milik Sehun tidak cocok dengan Luhan. Jika cocok kemungkinan besar Sehun akan memaksakan diri untuk memberikan jantungnya bukan?"

Mereka berdua kini tertawa. Memang benar dan kenyataan itu membuat mereka tertawa dengan kesedihan. Chanyeol terdiam pertama.

"Noona apa kau tahu betapa hebatnya gen yang kuberikan ke anak-anakku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin pamer bahwa anak-anakmu sangat mirip padamu? Kasihan Baekhyun jika kau ingin tahu,"

Mereka tertawa sebentar dan Chanyeol menatap Minseok serius. Minseok merasa ia harus pergi dari sini setelah merasakan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Noona, kumohon tolong aku,"

* * *

.000.

* * *

Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Mengusap rambut gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah. Sesekali gadis itu menutup matanya merasakan kenyamanan dari elusan Sehun di rambutnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk berada disisimu, jadi kau juga harus menepati janjimu untuk berada di sisiku,"

Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis. Walaupun berupa senyuman, jujur Sehun sangat tidak tega melihatnya. Terlalu lemah dan terlihat kesakitan. Membuat hati namja itu semakin sakit.

"Apa… mereka akan membawaku pergi?"

Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang sangat lirih, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. Sehun kini menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu pergi,"

Sehun mengusap lembut tangan Luhan dan menciumnya. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya pada gadis yang berada di depannya.

"Aku ingin pergi,"

Kalimat Luhan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. Meletakkan kembali tangan Luhan di kasur dan menatap mata gadis itu.

"Ap-"

"Bukankah ini kesempatanku untuk sembuh? Dokter Kim berkata aku bisa kembali kemari ketika aku sudah sehat lagi,"

"Tapi Luhan, penerbangan sangat beresiko untukmu. Kau pikir bisa sampai di Kanada dengan jantung yang masih berdetak?"

Tangan lemah Luhan berusaha meraih pipi Sehun. Rahang tegas yang sangat Luhan sukai, begitu tampan. Dengan lembut Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Bahkan jantungku masih berdetak lebih dari 10 tahun walaupun mereka mengatakan aku tidak akan hidup lama. Aku kuat Sehun, karena ada dirimu, aku semakin kuat,"

Sehun menutup matanya. Ia berpikir keras. Apakah lebih baik membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan segala macam resiko?

Sehun kembali menatap mata Luhan. Disana tatapan memohon yang selalu membuat Sehun kalah kembali muncul. Sehun ingin tegas mengatakan tidak, tapi apa dia benar punya hak untuk itu sementara Luhan sendiri ingin pergi? Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut denganmu ke Kanada. Aku akan menemanimu di pesawat,"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan di pipinya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau tetap disini dan menungguku. Dengan menungguku kau pasti akan lebih merindukanku nantinya," ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh.

"Tap-"

"Hanya berjanjilah untuk menungguku dan merindukanku," putus Luhan.

Sehun kembali menutup matanya. Merasakan tangan lembut Luhan di pipinya. Tangan Sehun menurunkan tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya. Kembali menciumnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu,"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar Sehun. Walaupun dengan berat hati, Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkan Luhan ke Kanada. Mereka saling melempar senyum dengan mata yang terkunci satu sama lain.

"Sehun-ah,"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Wajah Luhan langsung memerah karena pengakuannya. Disisi lain Sehun menegang mendengar kalimat Luhan. Ia terus menatap mata Luhan tidak percaya membuat Luhan semakin malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Luhan merasa gelisah karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun. Apa ia ditolak? Apa seharusnya gadis itu tidak mengakuinya? Tapi Luhan tidak mampu lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Tangan Luhan terasa hampa. Luhan menyadari Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya segera berbalik kearah Sehun. Namun tanpa di duganya wajah Sehun tepat di depan wajahnya. Mata tajam itu mengunci mata Luhan.

'Chu'

Sehun mencium Luhan, hanya menciumnya dengan mengalirkan seluruh perasaannya pada gadis itu. Luhan sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun namun kemudian ia menutup matanya. Merasakan nyaman sentuhan bibir Sehun diatas bibirnya. Tanpa gerakan sedikitpun yang membuat Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun mengirimkan perasaan yang luar biasa padanya.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, memutus ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah cantik Luhan. Mata Luhan perlahan terbuka dan langsung dihadapkan dengan mata Sehun yang menatapnya. Tangan Sehun mengelus lembut wajah Luhan dan namja itu kembali mengecup bibir Luhan. Hanya sebentar dan mengangkatnya kembali.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu,"

Hati Sehun merasa lega sudah mengutarakan apa yang selama ini terpendam. Dua sejoli ini masih saling menatap. Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, senyuman yang membuat jantungnya yang lemah kembali berdetak sangat cepat. Senyuman yang sangat tampan.

"terima kasih sudah datang ke kehidupanku. Kau adalah bagian yang paling aku syukuri berada di hidupku,"

Luhan tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat cantik. Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan. Luhan merasa bahwa ia sudah bahagia dan tidak akan menyesal jika ia meninggal saat ini juga. Tapi Luhan menepis pikiran itu karena ia akanbisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih dengan Sehun jika ia hidup.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kasur Luhan. Dua orang yang baru saja saling menyatakan cinta ini hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam ini terus berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ia membawa bunga ditangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah kamar. Gadis pirang disampingnya terus berusaha menyetarakan langkah kaki yang lebih tinggi.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Gadis berambut hitam itu menghela nafasnya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia sempat terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat namun kemudian tersenyum. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja di dekat kasur.

"Cepatlah sembuh dan berbahagialah kalian,"

Dengan langkah hati-hati gadis itu keluar. Masih ada satu bucket bunga lagi ditangannya yang berarti kunjungannya belum berakhir.

"Tao, bagaimana mereka,"

Wendy sedang mengikat rambut pirangnya tinggi. Gadis itu berdiri lumayan jauh dari kamar yang tadi dimasuki Tao.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba mual. Luhan pasti memakai obat itu lagi. Dari kecil aku tidak bisa menjenguk Luhan karena bau obat itu membuatku mual,"

Wajah Wendy memang terlihat pucat. Tao tahu Wendy pasti baru saja muntah sehingga gadis itu mengikat rambutnya. Jaga-jaga jika ia mual lagi.

"Sekarang aku mengeti bagaimana perasaan mereka. Aku merasa bersalah karena sempat bersikap egois tapi aku dengan tulus menginginkan kebahagiaan mereka,"

"Apa Sehun ada di dalam?" Tanya Wendy.

"Ya, tertidur sambil berpegangan tangan,"

Tao tersenyum dan kembali melangkah. Wendy merasa lega karena mungkin akhirnya Tao bisa dekat kembali dengan Sehun serta Luhan. Wendy mengikuti langkah kaki Tao menuju lift. Kurang dari satu menit mereka sudah berada di lantai yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"Apa kau tahu beliau sakit apa?"

Wendy sempat terkejut ketika melihat Tao berhenti tepat di depan lift. Gadis itu berjalan ke depan Tao menatapnya polos dan menggeleng.

"mungkin ini adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam keluarga Park,"

* * *

.000.

* * *

Sudah seminggu setelah hari dimana Sehun dan Luhan menyatakan perasaannya. Kali ini Sehun akan mengantarkan Luhan ke bandara untuk pergi ke Kanada. Walaupun Sehun dan Kris masih tidak terlalu akur, namun Kris membiarkan Sehun mengantar Luhan ke Bandara nanti.

Sementara itu Minseok mempersiapkan berkasnya. Tentu dia akan ikut Luhan ke Kanada untuk sementara waktu dan berdoa agar putra dan suaminya tidak menimbulkan masalah ketika ia pergi.

"Dokter Kim,"

Minseok berpaling kearah pintu. Disana berdiri Suster Jang dari bagian laboratorium.

"Ah… suster Jang. Ada apa?"

"Ini data yang anda minta. Hasil laporan Tuan Park Chanyeol,"

Suster Jang memberikan amplop putih besar pada Minseok. Wanita itu berterima kasih dan duduk di kursinya setelah suster Jang keluar dari ruangannya. Wanita itu sangat was-was. Ia takut menghadapi hasil yang ada ditangannya. Ia takut… hal itu akan terjadi.

Minseok memberanikan diri membuka amplop itu. Membacanya dengan perlahan dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat shock dan pucat.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi,"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?"

Minseok segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Disana berdiri Kris dengan berkas ditangan namja itu. Minseok kaget dan berusaha meraih kertas itu dari Kris, namun terlambat. Namja itu terlanjur mengetahui isinya.

"i..ini?"

Sama seperti Minseok, Kris juga terkejut melihat isi berkas itu. Berharap bahwa ini hanya bualan karena Kris sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Kris… aku akan membunuhmu jika memberitahu hal ini pada orang lain," ancam Minseok.

"Tentu, akupun tidak akan membuat hidupmu tenang jika kau menjalankan prosedur ini,"

Kris membanting berkasnya di meja. Memijat kepalanya yang entah masalah apalagi yang akan ia hadapi.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan setelah mengetok pintu. Disana ada orang tua Luhan yang membereskan barang-barang. Luhan duduk dikasur tersenyum menyambut Sehun. Melihat putrinya yang sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu, orang tua Luhan keluar ruangan yang membuat Luhan berteriak karena godaan orang tuanya. Sehun mendekat dan pipi Luhan semakin merah.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai rambut Luhan. Kembali dua sejoli ini saling bertatapan dengan senyum diwajah mereka.

"Aku sangat senang, apalagi mendapat bunga dari Tao. Ini membuatku sangat bahagia,"

Luhan memandangi vas yang terdapat bunga Lily diatasnya. Setelah bangun dari tidurnya seminggu yang lalu, ia melihat bunga pemberian Tao. Luhan merasa sangat bahagia karena Tao peduli padanya.

"Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya,"

Sehun mengangguk dan kembali mengusap rambut Luhan. Sehun melihat sekeliling, tapi sejak masuk ke rumah sakit ia tidak melihat gadis berambut pirang yang selalu di dekat Luhan.

"Dimana Wendy?"

"Ah! Wendy tidak bisa kemari. Kamar ini bau obat yang membuatnya mual, jadi ia akan menemuiku di bawah nanti."

Sehun mengangguk paham dan kembali tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Senyumnya hilang dan diganti dengan wajah serius.

"Sehun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan akan merindukanku, aku sudah tahu itu."

'bugh'

Luhan melepar bantalnya kearah Sehun dan membuat namja itu tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Luhan.

"Sehun! Aku serius!"

"Baiklah, sayang. Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan lembut Sehun dan panggilan yang tidak Luhan duga membuat pipi gadis itu memerah, namun Luhan berusaha menetralisirnya. Ia harus mengatakan ini pada Sehun.

"Sehun, kau tahukan bahwa kau sudah membawa dan memiliki hatiku?"

Luhan berbicara dengan wajah serius, namun kalimatnya membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya. Dan lagi, Sehun mendapat cubitan penuh cinta dari Luhan. Luhan kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Bawalah hatiku dan berbahagialah,"

"Aku menger-"

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa membuka mataku lagi,"

Sehun membulatkan matanya pada kalimat terakhir Luhan. Ia ingin perkataan Luhan hanya bercanda tapi wajah gadis itu sangat serius dan terpancar kesedihan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun aku bersumpah padamu aku akan berjuang keras untuk kembali padamu. Ini hanya seandainya… seandainya Tuhan lebih menginginkan aku berada disisinya, aku ingin kau tetap bahagia dengan hatiku yang kau bawa. Menemukan cinta baru dan jangan takut karena hatiku selalu bersamamamu,"

"Luhan! Aku ti-"

"Kumohon Sehun! Kumohon hanya dengarkan aku kali ini. Aku tidak ingin menangis, aku ingin tertawa sehingga aku semangat. Kumohon berjanjilah,"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat namja itu kembali menjadi frustasi.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku,"

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pesan Krisgi

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Krisgi kembali menulis lagi. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Bekat dukungan dan semangat Reader-nim, Krisgi bisa menyelesaikan House chapter 13 : Lime ini.

Krisgi tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan Krisgi akan Update House karena Krisgi juga ingin Update cerita yang lain, tapi Krisgi janji akan tetap Update secepatnya. Untuk kalian yang ingin cerita selanjutnya dalam House atau member masukan sangat diperbolehkan.

Dimohon untuk Vote, Comment, dan Review dari Reader-nim. Kalimat pendukung dari reader-nim adalah semangat untuk Krisgi.

Juga ada yang bertanya ke Krisgi lewat pesan pribadi Krisgi jawab juga disini karena banyak menyakan hal yang sama:

Q : Krisgi lebih suka dipanggil dengan Soojeong, Eonnie, Noona, atau Krisgi?

A : sebenarnya Krisgi lebih suka dipanggil Soojeong, tapi karena mungkin sulit untuk chingudeul disini, jadi panggil Krisgi juga tak masalah. Untuk eonnie atau Noona, mungkin sudah rahasia umum jika yeoja tida suka diungkit umurnya, jadi sebisa mungkin jika tidak lebih tua dari Krisgi panggil nama. Krisgi terkadang sedih apalagi kalau dipanggil Noona, entah kenapa.

Q : Krisgi benar sekolah di SOPA?

A : Sebenarnya Krisgi sudah lulus dari SOPA, Broadcasting Major angkatan 2014. Tapi karena keluarga, Krisgi kuliah bisnis dan melupakan cita-cita broadcasting

Q : Boleh tahu instagram, line, atau kakao pribadi Krisgi?

A : Untuk saat ini maafkan Krisgi tidak bisa membagi SNS pribadi. Untuk yang ingin mengobrol dengan Kriagi bisa melalui DM instagram khusus reader-nim ( pudichakris), Comment, Review, atau pesan pribadi Wattpad maupun , dengan senang hati Krisgi menunggu ajakan komunikasi reader-nim.

Q : Umur Krisgi?

A : Hiks TvT kalau berkomunikasi dengan yeoja Korean seperti Krisgi hindari pertanyaan umur, berat badan, dan tinggi ya Chingudeul. Walaupun Krisgi tidak terlalu senditif dengan hal itu, tapi mungkin suatu saat nanti Krisgi bisa tertular Chingu Krisgi disini yang sensitive dengan hal itu. Jadi Krisgi kelahiran tahun 1995, bisa tebak umurnya kan?

Sekian, terima kasih sudah mendukung dan menunggu karya Krisgi.


	15. Chapter 14 : Sick

**Chapter 14 : Sick**

* * *

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

* * *

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

.

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

.

Genre: .

Rating:

T

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"_

-Park Sehun-

 _"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"_

-Park Yeri-

 _"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"_

-Kim Luhan-

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

"Sial, kita tidak bisa berangkat sekarang,"

Kris mematikan ponselnya. Baru saja ia mendapat telepon dari anak buahnya di Bandara bahwa semua penerbangan dibatalkan. Cuaca sangat buruk diluar, hujan beserta angin kencang. Semua orang dihimbau untuk tidak menggunakan jalan saat ini.

Junmyeon memeluk istrinya berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. Minseok menatap kearah kamar Luhan dimana gadis itu menunggu kabar diluar. Ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Apa besok pagi kita bisa berangkat?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku belum tahu. Sial!"

Kris menendang tempat sampah di dekatnya. Junmyeon berusaha menenangkan kakak iparnya itu namun Kris tetap berdecih. Yixing melepas pelukan Junmyeon dan masuk ke kamar Luhan. Wanita itu hendak mengabari Luhan bahwa keberangkatannya ditunda. Setelah Yixing masuk ke kamar Luhan, Minseok mendekati Kris dan Junmyeon.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita harus berangkat besok pagi. Obat itu hanya bertahan tiga hari dan kami sudah menyuntikkannya ke Luhan tadi. Ia tidak bisa minum obat itu lagi atau ginjalnya bisa rusak,"

Kris kembali berdecih kesal. Obat itu adalah temuan Minseok yang membantu ketahanan Jantung Luhan. Luhan pernah memakai obat itu saat gadis itu sekarat dan obat itu yang membuat Wendy tidak bisa menahan mualnya di dekat Luhan. Obat itu sangat keras sehingga menjadi option terakhir dan tidak boleh digunakn lagi sebelum 6 bulan berlalu.

Karena jantung Luhan perlu kekuatan menghadapi tekanan udara, maka Minseok memberikannya lagi. Namun tanpa di duga, mereka tidak bisa terbang hari ini. Jika mereka tidak bisa terbang besok pagi, maka efek obat itu akan menghilang diperjalanan menuju Kanada mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh. Hal ini memberikan resiko tinggi pada Luhan yang bisa berakhir dengan jantungnya yang tidak kuat berdetak lagi.

"Aku bersumpah kita terbang besok pagi!"

Kris masih sangat kesal. Junmyeon memang sangat kecewa karena nyawa putrinya sekarang seperti menggantung pada benang tipis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya keluarga mereka jika Luhan meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah menghela nafas, Junmyeon bergabung dengan Yixing masuk ke kamar Luhan. Pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan Kris bersama Minseok. Kris menyenderkantubuhnya pada dinding dan menatap Minseok tajam.

"Aku ingin bicara,"

"Dan kuyakin ini bukan tentang Luhan,"

Minseok berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Luhan mengajak Kris pergi dari tempat itu. Kris mengikuti Minseok dari belakang.

"Aku bersumpah akan melihatnya depan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana berkas itu musnah,"

* * *

.000.

* * *

Sehun berdiri dan memegang gagang pintu ragu. Ia sudah berdiri di depan kamar Chanyeol, namun rasanya sangat berat membuka pintu itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Sehun pamit pada Luhan ke kamar mandi. Namun setelah keluar dari kamar Luhan, ia bertemu dengan Ibunya. Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk menemui Chanyeol. Tentu Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun hal yang tidak diduga Sehun terjadi. Baekhyun berlutut di depannya dan memohon pada Sehun.

Sebenearnya Sehun sudah sadar ketika melihat wajah memerah Ibunya. Ia tahu Ibunya baru saja menangis. Tidak tega Ibunya sampai berlutut memohon padanya, kini Sehun berdiri di depan kamar Chanyeol dan berniat menemuinya.

"Minggir, nak!"

Sehun berpaling ketika seorang Dokter dan banyak perawat datang kearahnya. Dengan segera mereka membuka pintu. Belum sempat Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia melihat hal yang membuatnya membulatkan matanya.

Kasur putih Ayahnya yang penuh darah. Chanyeol tergeletak di samping kasur dengan tangan menggenggam alat pemanggil. Para perawat mengangkat Chanyeol ke kasurnya dan melepas kunci kasur. Dengan segera mereka membawa Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan. Sehun yang panik tentu berlari mengikuti para perawat itu. Jujur ia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Ayahnya.

Sehun terus berlari membantu para perawat mendorong kasur Ayahnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat pucat dan sisa darah di wajah dan bajunya. Jantung Sehun berdetak sangat keras dengan segala ketakutan. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika para perawat mencegah Sehun masuk ke ruang ICU.

Sehun berdiri mematung melihat pintu itu tertutup. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti membeku tak bisa digerakkan. Namja itu bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apapun.

"Hei, Bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris baru saja ingin menjenguk Chanyeol, namun belum sampai ia melihat Sehun berdiri dengan ekspresi yang menurut Kris sangat jelek di depan ruang ICU.

"Hei, kau kenapa berdiri disini?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Kris semakin mendekati Sehun dan berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, apa sekarang kau jadi bi-"

Kris menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat baju bagian bawah Sehun terlihat noda darah. Kris segera mencengkram pundak Sehun.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang ada di dalam?"

Sehun masih diam mematung. Matanya menatap mata Kris, namun bibirnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"JAWAB AKU BOCAH!"

"A…Appa…"

Great! Kris langsung melepas cengkram tangannya di pundak Sehun. Namja itu segera mengelurkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak berita buruk yang menimpanya. Kris sampai berpikir bahwa cuaca buruk ini adalah pertanda, tapi namja itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah menghubungi Baekhyun, Kris kembali menatap Sehun. Anak itu masih berada di tempatnya dan itu membuat Kris semakin ingin memfoto wajah aneh Sehun sekarang. Namja itu menghela nafas, sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda.

"Kemarin dan duduklah,"

Tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Kris menarik Sehun dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Kris segera bangkit meninggalkan Sehun sendiri menuju mesin minuman. Memasukkan uangnya dan mengambil minuman kaleng itu. Kris kembali pada Sehun yang menunduk.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan minumlah,"

Kris meletakkan minuman kaleng itu ke genggaman tangan Sehun. Sehun hanya melihatnya tanpa berminat meminumnya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi wajah Ayahnya. Wajah yang terlihat lelah dan kesakitan.

"A..Apa yang tidak kuketahui? Appa… apa dia sakit parah?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. Namja itu menyandarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi dan meminum minumannya.

"Itulah kenapa aku memintamu melihat sekelilingmu. Dipikiranmu hanya ada Luhan dan kau tidak melihat Ayahmu sendiri,"

Mendengar nama Luhan, Sehun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Bukannya kalian berangkat ke Kanada hari ini? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Hei, Bocah! Kau baru saja mematung karena Ayahmu dan jadi panic karena Luhan?! Aku tak percaya ini. Kau bahkan bicara tak sopan padaku,"

Kris meninggikan suaranya menatap Sehun tajam. Oh, Great! Dimatanya Sehun hanya seorang bocah egois yang labil, dan ia yakin hal itu tak akan berubah.

"Jawab saja!"

"Cuaca buruk kami tak bisa membawanya. Luhan baik-baik saja, kami akan berangkat besok pagi. Apa kau puas?!"

Sehun kembali menunduk dan menghela nafas lega. Ia sempat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan.

Kris melihat gelagat Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih bersih.

"Ini adalah pertanyaan klasik. Ketika kau melihat Ayahmu dan Luhan akan ditabrak bus dan kau hanya bisa mendorong satu orang untuk kau selamatkan-"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris. Namja pirang itu menurunkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit.

"Siapa yang akan kau selamatkan? Ayahmu atau Luhan?"

Kris menatap Sehun yang terdiam. Kris tetap melayani tatapan Sehun yang sepertinya terkunci padanya. Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan Kris, itu membuatnya sangat sakit.

"A…"

"Oppa!"

Belum selesai Sehun dengan kalimatnya, tedengar suara yang mengintrupsi. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah suara itu. Baekhyun dan Yeri berlari kearah mereka. Dari gerakannya, mereka pasti berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Suara Baekhyun sarat dengan kepanikan. Wanita itu menggenggam lengan Kris kuat menuntut jawaban.

"Aku belum tahu. Yang kutahu adalah aku melihat bocah ini dengan ekspresi idiotnya dan dia memberitahuku bahwa Chanyeol di dalam. Jadi aku menghubungimu. Dokter belum keluar,"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. Jujur ia baru sadar bahwa Sehun juga ada disana. Tangan kecil Baekhyun beralih mencengkram lengan Sehun.

"Sehun, ada apa dengan Appa?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun, tapi Sehun diam saja. Namja itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran eommanya dari kuatnya remasan tangan di lengannya. Wajahnya juga masih tersisa air mata.

"A…Aku tidak tahu. Aku…berdiri didepan pintu, dokter…perawat…"

"Baekhyun, dia juga pasti terkejut,"

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar pada Kris lalu kembali menatap Sehun. Baekhyun melepas cengkraman tangannya dan beralih memeluk Sehun. Sehun sempat terkejut namun kemudian ia kembali relaks tanpa membalas pelukan eommanya.

"Appa… pasti baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu, ia namja yang kuat. Kita harus percaya kekuatan Appa."

Baekhyun mengelus lembut punggung tegap Sehun. Menenangkan putranya. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sehun sambil mengusap wajah Sehun penuh kelembutan. Sehun bisa melihat air mata Ibunya yang kembali menetes.

"Kalian sangat mirip," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Menyadari matanya kembali meneteskan airmata, Baekhyun segera menghapusnya. Ia menarik Sehun untuk duduk kemudian berbalik kearah Yeri yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Baekhyun memeluk dan mengelus rambut Yeri kemudian membawa putrinya untuk duduk.

Kris kembali berdiri dan berjalan kearah mesin minuman lagi. Mengambil minuman untuk Baekhyun dan Yeri. Kris bisa merasakan hawa suram diantara mereka bertiga. Kris selalu mendengar bahwa Baekhyun akan kuat demi anak-anaknya jika nanti anak-anaknya tahu keadaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, tapi Kris juga tahu, bahwa keadaan Chanyeol juga cobaan berat untuk wanita itu.

Kris berjalan kearah tempat duduk itu dan memberikan minumnya. Bergabung duduk disana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetik pesan pada seseorang.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia sangat bosan di kamar sendirian. Biasanya Sehun datang dan menemaninya sampai ia lelah dan tertidur. Kenapa Sehun tidak datang? Apa Sehun tidak tahu penerbangan Luhan ditunda? Luhan kembali mendengus.

"Aku sangaaaaaat Bosaaaaaaaaan!" teriak Luhan.

Benar-benar Luhan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan alat elektronik. Ia juga tidak bisa sembarang bergerak dan jalan-jalan karena mesin yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Yixing yang mendengar teriakan Luhan dari Luhan segera masuk. Wanita itu menitipkan ponselnya pada Junmyeon dan masuk ke ruangan Luhan. Senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya. Tangan lembutnya mengusap surai rambut Luhan dengan kasih sayang.

"Mom! Kenapa Sehun tidak datang? Apa Sehun belum tahu penerbanganku dibatalkan? Seharusnya di bertanya-tanya, bukankah dia mau mengatarku ke bandara?"

Yixing kembali tersenyum mendengar ocehan putrinya. Bibir Luhan mengerucut lucu membuat Yixing sangat gemas untuk tidak mencubitnya. Luhan mengaduh karena cubitan penuh kasih sayang Ibunya.

"Bukannya kau ingin membuat Sehun merindukanmu? Tapi kenapa belum apa-apa kau sudah merindukan Sehun duluan?"

Yixing memasang wajah menggodanya dan mencolek dagu putrinya. Hal itu membuat Luhan cemberut walaupun wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Aku tidak merindukannya!" Jawab Luhan tegas.

"Benarkaah?"

Yixing kembali menggoda Luhan dan wajahnya tersenyum. Ia ingin bisa lebih kama bercanda dengan Luhan seperti ini. Melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut, wajahnya yang memerah, ocehannya, senyumnya.

Yixing segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasa akan menangis lagi. Tidak! Ia harus kuat. Ia tidak ingin Luhan ikut bersedih melihat Ibunya sedih. Luhan melihat Ibunya mengangkat kepala hendak bertanya namun pintu terbuka membuat Luhan kembali menutup bibirnya.

"Yeobo, aku naik dulu. Kris barusaja menghubungiku. Katanya Chanyeol masuk ruang ICU,"

Junmyeon dengan hanya kepalanya yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku ikut, Baekhyun pasti tertekan,"

Yixing kembali menoleh kearah Luhan. Wanita itu meraih alat tombol pemanggil dan memberikannya ke tangan Luhan.

"Sayang, dengarkan Mom. Mom pergi menemui Ibu Sehun dulu, jika kau merasa tidak enak badan atau sesuatu, tekan tombol ini segera. Sekecil apapun rasa sakitnya, mengerti?"

Luhan yang bingung dengan sikap Ibunya hanya mengangguk. Yixing tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luhan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan menatap alat ditangannya.

"Chanyeol… bukankah itu nama Ayah Sehun? Apa beliau sakit?"

Luhan menggedikkan pundaknya dan hanya berdoa bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Setelah itu terdiam. Rasa bosannya kembali. Luhan mulai mengambil buku gambar di mejanya. Luhan mulai menggambar. Mengambar gambaran sesuatu seperti suasana hatinya sekarang. Luhan terdiam beberapa saat melihat gambarannya. Luhan menggambar rumah. Rumah yang ia tinggali sekarang.

"Apa aku sangat ingin pulang?" monolognya sendiri.

Selain rumah, Luhan menggambar tamannya. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, Luhan juga terkejut saat ia menggambar dua orang duduk di bangku taman. Seperti saat ia meminta Sehun disisinya di waktu yang lalu. Mengingat itu wajah Luhan memerah. Bagaimana memikirkan bahwa sekarang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Luhan terus menatap gambarnya sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. Senyum manis itu menghilang. Luhan kembali mengambil pensilnya lagi dan menggambar. Menambahkan alat bantu detak jantung, tiang infuse, dan selang pada tubuh gadis itu.

"Apa aku akan hidup seperti ini terus? Atau mungkin aku tidak akan hidup?"

Luhan mengelus gambarnya dengan perasaan sedih yang melingkupi hatinya. Gadis itu segera menggeleng kuat. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh pesimis. Ia tidak bisa menyerah karena janjinya pada Sehun. Luhan meyakinkan dirinya untuk terus berjuang hidup karena kini ia punya tujuan hidup. Berada disisi Sehun.

Luhan meletakkan kembali buku gambarnya di meja. Ia harus membangkitkan semangatnya lagi dan akhirnya Luhan memutuskan bernyanyi untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Suara indah itu terdengar diseluruh ruangan tanpa ada yang menengar selain Luhan. Gadis itu berusaha memilih lagu yang ceia agar semangatnya kembali muncul.

Entah sudah berapa menit ia bernyanyi dan hal itu membuatnya haus. Luhan meraih botol minum disampingnya dan meminum. Rasa lega karena tenggorokkannya kembali segar.

"Akh!"

Luhan memegangi dadanya. Sakit. Ia mengingat pesan Ibunya untuk memanggil perawat sekecil apapun sakitnya. Luhan beralih mencari alat pemanggil, namun alat itu terjatuh saat Luhan meraih botol minum tadi. Luhan berusaha meraih kabel sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Sedikit lagi…"

'Tshh'

Luhan berbalik dan membulatkan matanya. Selang penguhubung mesin dan jantungnya terputus. Luhan segera kembali berusaha meraih alat itu, namun jantungnya seakan berhenti. Luhan masih menjulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih alat pemanggil itu sampai akhirnya matanya tertutup.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Yixing merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya. Dengan lembut tangannya mengelus lengan Baekhyun. Berusaha menenangkan wanita itu seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya saat Luhan kritis waktu itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu, pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Semua langsung berdiri menyambut Dokter Go. Wanita itu menghela nafas melihat wajah kerabat yang menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Chanyeol. Tatapannya beralih ke Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh harap cemas.

"Baekhyun aku ingin bicara denganmu-"

Lalu matanya beralih pada wanita yang memakai jas Dokter sepertinya.

"Dan denganmu Dokter Kim,"

Minseok awalnya bingung. Terdapat firasat aneh setelah melihat wajah serius kolega kerjanya. Go Ahra, Dokter Specialist Kanker yang menangani Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisakkah anda membicarakannya disini? Kami juga perlu tahu keadaan appa kami,"

Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun. Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya berusaha meyakinkan sekelilingnya bahwa mereka juga perlu tahu keadaan Ayahnya.

"Kami memang anak kecil, tapi kami berhak tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan karena itu menyangkut Appa kami. Kami tidak akan pernah mengerti jika kami tidak tahu apapun," lanjut Sehun.

"Appa pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa memang ada rahasia Tuhan yang tidak boleh kami ketahui, tapi rahasia appa yang meninggalkan kami bukanlah rahasia Tuhan. Kami pasti bisa memahaminya.

Sekilas Sehun menatap adiknya yang baru saja mendukungnya. Ia teringat kata-kata Luhan pada saat mereka di taman, bahwa rahasia yang ia miliki, ia yakin Sehun akan mengerti. Melihat adiknya yang kuat membuat Sehun semakin kuat. Ia mungkin harus membuka hati dan pikirannya untuk menerima bagaimana keadaan Ayahnya.

Dokter Go menghela nafas berat. Heran kenapa tidak ada satupun orang dewasa yang menasehati anak-anak itu. Tatapannya beraluh pada Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan. Baekhyun percaya pada anak-anaknya dan memang mereka perlu tahu.

"Baiklah, sebelumya aku harap kalian tidak menyesal karena yang ingin aku katakana lebih penting dari sebelumnya-"

Dokter Go menatap kesekeliling. Tatapan mereka masih penuh keyakinan dan itu membuat Dokter Go kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa Kanker Otak Chanyeol sudah memasuki Stadium terakhir-"

Baik Sehun ataupun Yeri sama-sama melebarkan matanya. Yeri hampir terjungkal ke belakang kalau Oppanya tidak menahannya. Baekhyun mendengar berita itu sekali lagi hanya menutup matanya. berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan tabah.

"Tentu chemotheraphy tidak akan cukup dan ini saat-saat penting untuk Chanyeol. Ia sedang berada diambang antara hidup dan mati. Aku sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol, tapi namja bodoh it uterus menolak. Ia bilang akan melakukan operasi setelah mendapat kabar dari Dokter Kim Minseok. Aku tidak tahu apa kabar itu, jadi aku ingin menanyakan padanya,"

Semua mata akhirnya menatap Minseok. Minseok bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, Yeri yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya, dan Sehun yang memasang wajah menyedihkan. Minseok menghela nafas berat. Apa ia harus mengatakannya disini? Tentang permintaan tidak masuk akan Chanyeol?

"Apa harus? Aku tak mengira secepat ini," ucap Kris.

Akhirnya semua mata berbalik kearah Kris dengan tatapantidak percaya. Sebenarnya Kris merasa kasihan melihat wajah Minseok yang tertekan karena tatapan banyak orang.

"O…Oppa tahu? Oppa tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya baik Minseok ataupun aku, kami baru tahu hal ini tadi pagi. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku mengatakannya,"

"Ge! Jangan bercanda sekarang!" bentak Yixing.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Lebih baik mungkin kau memberitahu mereka. Istri dan anak-anaknya mungkin perlu tahu," ucap Kris dengan tatapan serius.

"Bukankah kau juga mengancamku tidak akan membiarkan hidupku tenang?"

"Ayolah, Minseok. Kau harus mencermati kata-kataku tadi. Aku tidak akan membuat hidupmu tenang jika kau melakukan prosedur itu, jika kau memberitahukan orang lain, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu,"

"PROSEDUR?!"

Suara keras Baekhyun membuat Minseok kembali menatap Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Wajahnya memberikan tuntutan pada Minseok untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Minseok melirik Sehun dan Yeri yang ada disana, juga Junmyeon dan Yixing. Ia menghela nafas putus asa.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol memohon padaku satu hal. Walaupun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi namja itu tetap bersikeras bahkan memaksa laboratorium-"

"Laboratorium?!" ucap Baekhyun lagi tidak percaya.

"Baek, dengarkan Minseok sampai selesai,"

Baekhyun menatap Kris dan menghela nafasnya. Berusaha mentralkan deru nafasnya karena kepanikan akan kenyataan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Ia memintaku mengecek kecocokan jantungnya dengan Luhan,"

Bagai tersambar petir yang sekarang terjadi di luar rumah sakit, semua orang membuka mata dan bibirnya lebar-lebar mengetahui permintaan Chanyeol. Dokter Go yang menanganinya pun juga menutup bibir dengan kedua tangannya tak percaya.

"Chanyeol percaya saat melihat hasil Yeri yang cocok dengan Luhan, ia pasti juga cocok karena Yeri memiliki gen dari Chanyeol. Dan pagi ini aku mendapat hasilnya-"

Semua menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan Minseok. Seakan-akan ini adalah keputusan yang sangat menegangkan dan menjadi kenyataan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Baekhyun terus memegangi dadanya setia menatap Minseok.

"Cocok, itulah hasilnya."

Saat itu juga Baekhyun pingsan di tempatnya. Yeri berlari kearah Ibunya yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan. Sehun menatap Minseok tidak percaya. Kenyataan yang membuat Sehun ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Sehun tahu bahwa semua orang disini yakin, termasuk Ibunya, bahwa jika hasil ini sampai ke telinga Chanyeol, maka Chanyeol pasti akan mendonorkannya pada Luhan.

Seketika Sehun mengingat pertanyaan Kris tadi. Jika sudah begini, siapa yang harus ia pilih? Apa yang harus di korbankan? Apa dia hanya akan duduk diam melihat kenyataan?

Kris mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sesegera mungkin bersama Yeri yang terus memanggil nama Ibunya, sedangkan Sehun masih berdiri disana. Kembali menjadi patung.

"Ini tidak mungkin,"

"Dokter Go menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya masih membulat tak percaya. Orang yang selalu semangat untuk sembuh dan berusaha kembali sehat, kini mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi orang lain.

'pip!pip!pip!'

Minseok mengambil alat komunikasi rumah sakit di sakunya. Minseok segera menekan tombol dan memaangnya ke telinganya. Seketika matanya membulat dan menutup kembali alat itu dan menatap Yixing serta Junmyeon.

"Luhan! Alat bantu detaknya lepas. Jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak lebih dari satu menit,"

Minseok berucap cepat dan berlari cepat menuju ke ruang operasi. Yixing hampir jatuh mendengar berita itu langsung disadarkan oleh Junmyeon. Mereka berdua mengikuti Minseok menuju ruang operasi.

Sehun disana berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Apa ini? Kedua orang yang ia sayangi, keduanya sedang berjuang melawan maut. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Pikirannya kacau. Sehun seperti ingin lompat dari gedung ini. Kenyataan ini membuat dadanya sangat sesak dan otaknya sangat sakit. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

Sehun terkejut ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa dan di dudukkan kembali ke kursi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Dokter Go.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesali apa yang ingin kauketahui, Park Sehun,"

Ahra duduk disamping sehun dan mengelus lengan Sehun, berusaha menanangkan namja itu yang terlihat masih sangat shock. Sebenarnya Ahra tahu cerita tentang Sehun dan Luhan, sehingga berita tadi pasti sangat berat bagi Sehun.

"Aku sudah merawat Ayahmu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang kukenal berusaha berjuang hidup demi keluarganya,"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ahra. Lebih dari sepuluh tahun? Itu berarti Ayahnya sudah sakit saat masih bersama mereka. Chanyeol sakit parah dan menyembunyikan hal ini begitu lama?

"Percayalah, Sehun. Alasan Chanyeol meninggalkan kalian karena Chanyeol sangat menyayangi kalian. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban dan membuat kalian sedih,"

Sehun masih diam memikirkan kemungkinan yang tidak ingin ia ketahui. Ayahnya selalu bekerja keras hampir tidak tidur dan makan teratur agar keluarganya bisa hidup. Sehun meneteskan air matanya. memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya Chanyeol melawan penyakitnya disaat ia harus membanting tulang untuk keluarganya.

"I…Ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa membantu appa. Appa bekerja keras untuk kami dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan dengan bodohnya aku membencinya karena satu alasan padahal… aku memiliki beribu-ribu alasan untuk menyayanginya,"

Tangan sehun mengepal di pangkuannya. Menyadari betapa ia sangat egois membenci ayahnya tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sehun sangat menyesal karena tidak menjenguk Ayahnya selama ini. Sehun merasa akan sangat menyesal sampai rasanya ingin bunuh diri jika tidak mendapat kesempatan lagi untuk bicara dengan ayahnya.

Ahra menatap Sehun ikut sedih. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya untuk merangkul Sehun dan mengelus punggungnya. Berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Ahra, membuat Sehun tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia terisak keras dengan penuh kesedihan. Siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu, betapa hancurnya namja itu sekarang. Dengan sabar ahra mengelus dan menenangkan Sehun.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sehun mulai tenang. Ahra melihat minuman kaleng di kursi memberikannya pada Sehun. Minuman yang Kris berikan tadi padanya belum sama sekali ia buka.

"Nah, sekarang minumlah dan tenang. Aku akan menjaga Chanyeol disini. Jika kau ingin melihat Luhan, pergilah. Aku yakin kau khawatir padanya,"

Sehun kembali menatap Ahra. Hatinya kembali merasakan dilemma. Ia melihat pintu ruangan dimana Ayahnya berada.

"A…Aku…"

* * *

.000.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ruangan serba putih menyambut pengelihatannya. Chanyeol menutup matanya pelan dan menghela nafasnya kasar._

" _Kau sudah bangun, Park?"_

 _Seorang berjas dokter datang mendekati Chanyeol. Yeoja itu mengangkat lengan Chanyeol dan menyuntikkan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol meringis sakit. Hanya sebentar dan gadis itu pergi kearah mejanya lagi._

" _Kali ini apa?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _Ahra menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Selalu seperti itu. Apa dia tidak paham bagaimana kondisinya._

" _Chanyeol, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri akan memberitahukannya pada Baekhyun jika kau masih bekerja di tempat bangunan itu. Jika aku tidak mengawasimu hari ini, kau bisa mati disana bodoh!"_

 _Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas dan berusaha bangkit. Ruangan yang sangat ia kenal. Sudah setahun ia rajin mengunjungi tempat ini. Ahra kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik bangku untuk duduk di sebelah kasur pasien._

" _Chanyeol, kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Chemotheraphy. Kau harus melakukannya secepat mungkin prosedur nya,"_

 _Ahra dengan lembut membujuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat meringis sebentar karena sakit di kepalanya. Itu membuat Ahra sedikit khawatir, namun hanya sebentar._

" _Bukankah prosedur itu tidak hanya dilakukan sekali? Biayanya sangat mahal sedangkan aku tak bisa membayarnya jika aku istirahat total di rumah sakit,"_

" _Bodoh!"_

 _Chanyeol dan Ahra sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu. Disana berdiri Kim Minseok yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas dan menatap Ahra yang menggedikkan bahunya. Minseok jaln mendekati Chanyeol._

" _Chan! Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah uang?!" bentak Minseok._

" _Minseok benar. Aku sudah bilang berulang kali padamu. Kau ini bukan pasien rumah sakit ini, tapi adikku. Aku tidak akan menerima uang untuk merawat adikku,"_

 _Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. Kecerobohannya dulu pingsan saat hendak menemui Ahra sehingga Minseok juga tahu penyakitnya. Membuat Chanyeol harus terus mendengar nasehat bahkan ancaman dari Dokter jantung itu._

 _Penyakit Chanyeol? Setahun lalu Chanyeol bekerja luar biasa keras karena Sehun akan masuk ke sekolah dasar. Namja itu tidak peduli demam atau sakit yang menyerangnya. Ia selalu tersenyum pada keluarganya agar tidak terlalu khawatir._

 _Beban yang Chanyeol bawa, pekerjaan yang bertahun-tahun ia lakukan tanpa libur, tidur hanya 2-4 jam perhari, makan yang tak teratur, setres mengawali apa yang ia alami. Awalnya hanya sakit kepala biasa sampai akhirnya namja itu sering mimisan. Keputusan berat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit ia ambil._

 _Sebenarnya Chanyeol enggan ke rumah sakit karena biayanya pasti mahal. Namun ia menyadari jika sakitnya mulai bertambah parah, ia tidak boleh sakit parah karena ia adalah tulang punggung keluarga. Untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak diinginkan akhirnya Chanyeol pergi ke rumah sakit._

 _Setelah berbagai pemeriksaan, Chanyeol bertemu Ahra. Sunbaenim masa SMA nya. Ahra sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun karena mereka berada dalam satu klub dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol juga dekat dengan Ahra. Awalnya Chanyeol menyambut hangat Ahra dan mengucapkan selamat karena Ahra sudah menjadi dokter, tapi melihat wajah Ahra yang sedih membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Setelah Ahra mengenalkan diri bahwa ia adalah Dokter Spesialis Kanker, pada saat itulah Chanyeol merasa dunianya runtuh. Ia…tahu apa hasil pemeriksaan itu._

 _Sejak hari itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Ahra selalu memaksa Chanyeol untuk melakukan prosedur Chemotheraphy, namun namja itu hanya bolak-balik rumah sakit untuk obat dan pemeriksaan sederhana. Alasannya sederhana, ia tak memiliki uang untuk itu. Sehun harus masuk sekolah dasar tahun ini dan Chanyeol merencanakan sekolah yang bagus untuk Sehun._

 _Sampai akhirnya Minseok juga tahu dan memarahi Chanyeol. Namja itu berlulut pada Minseok untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Walau dengan berat hati, Minseok memenuhi permintaannya itu._

" _Noona-deul. Aku tidak bisa, jika seandainya hanya bergantung pada kalian masalah pengobatan, mungkin suatu hari aku bisa membayarnya ketika sehat, tapi keluargaku? Aku harus memastikan mereka makan dan tumbuh dengan sehat,"_

 _MInseok dan Ahra mendesah kesal. Lagi-lagi alasan ini. Chanyeol selalu memberikan alasan tentang keluarganya. Walaupun Minseok bilang ia akan membantu Chanyeol, Chanyeol menolak. Itu akan sangat menyusahkan Minseok._

" _Lalu mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Merahasiakan penyakitmu dari keluargamu," Minseok mulai marah lagi._

" _Aku yakin, aku bisa bertahan. Aku akan bertahan sampai sumpahku untuk mengantar anak-anakku pada cinta yang mereka pilih terlaksana. Aku sendiri yang akan melihat mereka bahagia tanpa kehancuran dari orang tua itu,"_

" _Tapi kau! Dengan keadaanmu seperti ini kau pikir berapa tahu kau bisa bertahan? Sebelum kau melihat Sehun masuk SMP mungkin kau sudah sekarat!"_

 _Chanyeol menutup matanya mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Ia… mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ia sudah memikirkannya, bahwa mungkin umurnya tidak lama lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama lagi. Namja itu menghela nafasnya._

" _Sebenarnya aku punya rencana yang sejak kemarin aku pikirkan, tapi itu membuatku harus pergi dari keluargaku-"_

 _Chanyeol menatap Minseok dan Ahra. Kedua dokter spesialis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung._

" _Aku berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah Appa-ku,"_

 _Kalimat itu membuat semuanya terkejut. Bahkan Ahra sempat mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol yang penuh kekayaan di SMA rela kehilangan segala demi Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjuang sekuat tenaga dengan otak cerdasnya membiayai sekolah dan hidupnya. Beasiswa dan menjadi pelayan toko._

" _Apa kau gila?!" Tanya Ahra._

" _Aku memang senang kau akan berbaikan dengan Ayahmu, tapi bagaimana jika beliau tidak bisa menerima Baekhyun dan anak-anak kalian?"_

 _Raut wajah Minseok sangat khawatir. Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya. Ia semakin memantapkan diri bahwa ini adalah pilihan terakhir dan terbaik yang ia miliki._

" _Tentu aku akan meninggalkan mereka sementara, mungkin Appa akan menyuruhku bercerai dengan Baekhyun-"_

" _Tidak! Aku menolak ini!" ucap Minseok._

" _Dengarkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dengan kembali pada Appa-ku aku memiliki uang. Aku akan melakukan prosedur Chemotheraphy dan melakukan apapun supaya aku sembuh. Aku juga bisa menghidupi keluarga kecilku dengan uang itu. Setelah aku sembuh, aku akan kembali pada keluarga kecilku,"_

 _Minseok and Ahra terlihat berpikir. Mungkin benar apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Ahra sedikit terkejut dengan kerja otak Chanyeol yang bekerja dengan pintar walaupun diduduki oleh kanker._

" _Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak mengizinkannya?" Tanya Minseok._

" _Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan tahu. Kalian harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini dari siapapun,"_

" _Mereka bisa membencimu, Chan! Mereka akan mengira kau tidak bertanggungjawab,"_

 _Chanyeol sudah memikirkan kalimat Ahra itu. Tentu mereka pasti marah dan kecewa jika Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka, tapi jika Chanyeol mengatakan sebenarnya, mereka tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol dan rencananya._

" _Saat aku sembuh dan kembali pada mereka, aku akan menjelaskan semunya. Mereka tidak perlu bersedih lagi saat mengetahui kenyataan itu karena aku sudah sembuh. Ini bukan rahasia Tuhan, jadi aku yakin mereka akan mengerti,"_

 _Ahra dan Minseok sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. Mereka yakin Chanyeol sudah memikirkan segalanya dengan matang. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya mendukung keputusan Chanyeol sekarang._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat gelagat Ahra dan Minseok yang setuju. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menundukkan wajahnya._

" _Aku… benar-benar ingin hidup,"_

 _Flashback end_

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Langit rumah sakit seperti yang ia lihat selama beberapa hari. Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dan itu membuat Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya terperanjat kaget. Baekhyun segera membantu Chanyeol duduk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Senyum tulus Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum juga. Chanyeol meringis ketika kepalanya sakit tiba-tiba. Jelas Baekhyun sangat kaget dan segera meraih tombol pemanggil perawat, tapi Chanyeol mencegahnya karena ini hanya sakit sebentar.

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kepalanya. Melihat itu Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa sudah terlalu parah? Mereka tak bisa menyelamatkan rambutku lagi? Sependek apapun?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol kembali meraba rambutnya yang botak. Bagus! Dengan ini semua orang akan mengatainya tapi yang membuat Chanyeol sedih adalah anak-anak mereka yang pintar akan tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Apa aku sudah tidak tampan lagi? Apa cintamu padaku berkurang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau masih sangat tampan. Dan cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berkurang sekecil apapun sampai kapanpun,"

Baekhyun menekankan setiap akhir kata membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Bangga bahwa ia berjuang atas sesuatu yang juga memperjuangkannya. Tangannya beralih mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Appa!"

Chanyeol terkesikap mendengar suara Yeri dan sangat terkejut melihat Yeri berlari kearahnya sambil menangis. Dengan cepat Yeri memeluk Ayahnya dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol bisa mendengar isakan Yeri. Disini ia tahu, bahwa anak-anaknya sudah tahu.

Chanyeol melirik ke sebelah Baekhyun. Sehun berdiri disana dengan wajah datarnya. Menambah keyakinan Chanyeol bahwa anak-anaknya sudah tahu penyakitnya.

Tangannya terus berusaha menenangkan Yeri dengan bibir tersenyum kearah Sehun. Membuat Sehun muak melihatnya. Ayahnya yang selalu tersenyum menyembunyikan penyakit yang sewaktu-waktu bisa merenggut nyawanya.

"Yeri, apakah Oppa bisa bicara dengan Appa berdua?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Sehun hanya memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan. Wajah datar yang benar-benar tak bisa dimengerti apa maksudnya. Chanyeol sedikit merasa tersedak ketika ia merasa Yeri memeluknya sangat erat sampai akhirnya gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya. Yeri menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Appa bisa bicara dengan Sehun Oppa dulu, lalu bicara dengan Yeri. Aku yakin Appa memiliki waktu yang sangat lama untuk berbicara dan berkumpul bersama kami lagi,"

Yeri mengusap pipi Chanyeol. Bisa Chanyeol lihat di pipi yang dulu sering ia cubit itu masih ada sisa-sisa air mata, namun bibirnya tersenyum. Chanyeol membalas Senyum Yeri. Yeri menarik eommanya keluar dari kamar. Menyisakan Sehun dan Chanyeol berdua disana.

Setelah pintu tertutup Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Ia tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya. Sehun terdiam namun setelah itu ia mendekati Chanyeol. Merasakan pelukan Ayahnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan. Sekali lagi Chanyeol bisa merasakan pundaknya basah, Sehun menangis.

"Maafkan appa, Sehun. Maafkan appa yang meninggalkan kalian tanpa mengatakan apapun. Maafkan appa yang sudah mengecewakan kalian. Maafkan appa yang membuatmu harus memikul beban sebagai namja,"

Sehun menggeleng cepat dan tentu itu di rasakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus mengusap punggung Sehun berusaha menenangkan putranya.

"Aku…hiks… aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku…hiks…aku egois dan hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri,"

Chanyeol mendorong Sehun untuk melepas pelukannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun yang penuh dengan air mata. Dengan segera Chanyeol menghapus air mata dari wajah tampan keturunannya.

"Aissh, kau ini namja Sehun. Bagaimana namja menangis begini. Kau akan malu jika Luhan melihatmu sekarang,"

Sehun terdiam. Topic tentang Luhan. Segera setelah Ibunya sadar, Kris meminta semua untuk merahasiakan kecocokan jantungnya dengan Luhan dan Sehun menyetujui itu. Ia terus akan berhati-hati jangan sampai keceplosan.

"Aku selalu… terlihat tampan didepannya," jawab Sehun.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Appa untuk hal itu,"

Sehun dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Mereka berdua merindukan saling bicara satu sama lain. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang dipakai Baekhyun tadi. Menatap Ayahnya yang terus tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol sangat senang Sehun tidak marah lagi padanya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin merusak suasana haru diantara mereka, namun ada yang harus ia tanyakan.

"Kenapa appa meninggalkan kami? apa karena penyakit ini?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dan kembali tersenyum. Wajah Sehun tidak datar dan dingin lagi, tapi polos. Seakan-akan pertanyaan ini dilontarkan oleh Sehun kecil. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya mengelus surai lembut Sehun.

"Begitulah,"

"Kami bisa menjaga dan merawat appa, kenapa appa meninggalkan kami dan merahasiakannya dari kami?"

Sehun belum puas dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar mendengar suara Sehun yang menuntut.

"Appa tidak bisa merepotkan kalian dan membuat kalian sedih setiap hari. Appa berpikir akan memanfaatkan uang kakek untuk sembuh dan kembali pada kalian lagi. Appa selalu berjuang keras untuk hidup. Appa memiliki tujuan hidup yang membuat Appa harus terus bertahan,"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Melihatmu dan Yeri bahagia karena memilih cinta kalian,"

Sehun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang terus tersenyum. Tangan Chanyeol kembali mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Appa dan eomma punya kisah cinta yang sangat sulit, tapi karena kami percaya pada cinta, kami bahagia. Appa ingin memastikan kalian tidak mengalami kisah cinta yang menyakitkan seperti appa dan bahagia dengan cinta yang kalian pilih,"

Sehun membenci dirinya yang sempat membenci Ayahnya. Selama ini Ayahnya berjuang hidup melawan penyakitnya hanya untuk melihat Sehun dan Yeri bahagia. Rasanya Sehun tidak ingin menemukan cintanya agar Ayahnya terus berjuang hidup lebih lama.

"Aku sangat menyayangi appa,"

"Aku lebih sayang pada appa!"

Suara nyaring itu membuat mereka berbalik kearah pintu. Yeri berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol melepas pelukan Yeri yang dirasa menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Kita akan bahagia lagi! Yeri, Appa, eomma, Oppa."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara putrinya. Tangannya bergerak meraih pinggang itu dan menggelitiknya. Yeri memberontak sambil tertawa. Ruangan itu penuh tawa seperti lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu di rumah mereka yang berharga. Mereka akan memulai tawanya lagi bersama di rumah itu lagi.

* * *

.000.

* * *

Minseok terus melakukan prosedur operasi yang sulit. Terdapat 3 dokter yang berada disana. Setelah sigap melakukan pertolongan awal dan efek obat rahasia itu, jantung Luhan bisa berdetak walaupun lemah. Operasi kembali dilakukan untuk memasang alat bantu itu kembali.

Berbeda dengan operasi sebelumnya, operasi ini sangat sulit karena pembuluh darah Luhan sudah dijahit beberapa kali sehingga tidak kuat lagi. Mereka harus mencari tempat yang pas untuk membantu Luhan berdetak lagi jantungnya.

Segala kepanikan membuat orang dalam ruang operasi tidak melihat mata Luhan yang terbuka. Luhan kembali melihat sinar dan menyadari dimana ia berada. Terbangun dalam ruang operasi. Luhan tak bisa merasakan apapun karena biusnya. Jika mereka melihat mata Luhan yang terbuka, pasti mereka akan sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa pasien yang sedang menjalani operasi besar dan dibius total membuka matanya.

Luhan berpikir, bahwa Tuhan sedang memberinya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk melihat dunia terakhir kalinya. Luhan merasa tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama. Ia menangis menyadari bahwa inilah akhir perjuangannya. Luhan bisa mendengar mesin yang menampilkan keadaan detak jantung Luhan dan itu terdengar sangat lemah.

" _jika ini hari terakhirku, maka aku akan sangat berterima kasih atas semua kesempatan yang diberikan kepadaku,"_

Luhan memikirkan dirinya saat masih kecil hanya diam di rumah sakit. Ia sangat bersyukur datang ke Korea dan tinggal di rumah yang sangat bagus. Luhan sangat senang bisa bercanda dengan teman-teman, dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah pertemuannya dengan Sehun.

" _Sehun aku sudah berusaha, kau pasti bisa merasakannya, kan? Aku mencintaimu,"_

Tanpa ada yang tahu, air mata Luhan terjatuh dan gadis itu menutup matanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda

.

TBC

* * *

Pesan Krisgi :

Krisgi hanya bercanda ne. Masih TBC dan Krisgi akan update Chapter berikutnya secepatnya. Untuk semua yang mendoakan mereka happy ending, Krisgi akan berusaha mewujudkannya, tapi untuk yang berdoa agar semua hidup bahagia, Krisgi tidak bisa janji. Harus ada yang dikorbankan.

Di Chapter depan, Chanyeol akan mengutarakan keputusannya yang tentunya….Rahasia. Yang pasti Chanpter depan mungkin tak ada hal yang bisa bikin reader-nim tersenyum.

Oiya, Sebelumnya Krisgi mau minta maaf, rencana Krisgi mau update senin, tapi Calon Ibu Mertua (ehem) minta diantar mencari baju untuk kelulusan Calon Adik Ipar (hihihi) hari selasa kemarin, dan selasanya Krisgi harus menemani karena Calon Ayah mertua sedang tidak di Korea. Tapi Krisgi senang karena bisa flashback kehidupan SMA Krisgi. Sambil menunggu para fans bubar Krisgi ngobrol-ngobrol sama guru lama, kangenyaa. Oiya, Kalian tahu Umji Yeojachingu? Kemarin Krisgi dikenalin sama Adik Ipar, dia imuuuutttt banget, pipinya hampir kelepasan Krisgi cubit! Sayang dia masuk saat Krisgi lulus, kalau tidak, mungkin selama di sekolah Krisgi gigit terus dia kekeke. Maaf Krisgi malah ngelantur kemana-mana.

Krisgi bersyukur karena banyak Reader-nim yang mendukung dan menantikan karya Krisgi. Krisgi sangat senang respon kalian semua. Mohon Review, Vote, dan Comment nya ya.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan Chapter 15 : House

Terima Kasih Banyak


	16. CHAPTER 15 : THE HOUSE

Chapter 15 LAST CHAPTER : THE HOUSE

Cerita ini punya Krisgi ya Chingu~ No Copast or Plagiat yang diganti nama kecuali dengan izin Krisgi secara langsung. Kalau ada yang repost tanpa izin bantu lapor ya Chingu

Cast:

Oh Sehun as Park Sehun

Xi Luhan as Kim Luhan

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Paek Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Kim Yerim as Park Yeri

And others (Find Yourself)

Main Pairing:

Hunhan

Chanbaek

Genre: Family.Romance.Drama.Hurt/Comfort.School life.Gs

Rating:

T

Sinopsis:

"Kami pergi dari rumah itu karena kau meninggalkan kami, tapi aku berjanji. Aku janji akan mendapatkan rumah itu kembali dan menjaga apa yang sudah kau tinggal. Dan kumohon tak usah kembali"

-Park Sehun-

"Aku memang terlihat idiot tertawa dan bertingkah sok imut seperti katamu, tapi aku melakukan ini hanya untuk Ibuku jadi jangan salah paham"

-Park Yeri-

"Kau terlihat bahagia saat di cafe, apa tidak bisa tertawa seperti itu disini?"

-Kim Luhan-

Happy Reading

Seorang namja berdiri di depan jendela lantai tertinggi di gedung itu. Tangannya dengan lihai melepas kancing dipergelangan tangannya. Merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya dari rasa penat yang menganggunya ini sudah hari kelima namja itu tinggal di kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

'Park Sajjangnim.'

Begitulah papan yang tertulis di meja itu. Tidak hanya papan nama, meja itu penuh dengan figura yang tertata dengan baik walaupun terhalang oleh banyak berkas. Namja itu menghela nafas panjang. Apapun yang ada dipikirannya sangat berat.

Sebenarnya bukan karena pekerjaan yang menghalangi namja itu pulang ke rumah, tapi 'rumah' adalah tempat yang mengerikan untuknya. Penuh dengan hal yang membuatnya sesak hanya dengan selangkah masuk ke dalam pintunya. Banyak penyesalan dan kesalahan yang diambil.

"Hei, Tuan Park!"

Seorang namja tinggi tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke ruangan itu. Tak mengherankan mengingat itu selalu yang dilakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tuan Wu? Aku sedang sibuk."

Kris hanya menggedikkan pundaknya dan berjalan semakin masuk. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa. Meletakkan kopi yang dibawanya ke meja dan juga meletakkan berkas yang membuat namja hanya menatap diam.

"Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk, Tuan Park. Tapi maaf saja aku harus menambah pekerjaanmu satu lagi untuk kerjasama kita."

"Tak masalah. Aku masih punya waktu untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Ya aku tahu karena kau terbiasa pulang 2 bulan sekali dari kantor ini padahal rumahmu hanya berjarak 1 jam darisini."

Namja itu hanya membiarkan Kris berbicara sesukanya dan mengabaikan namja itu. Tatapannya kembali pada pemandangan luar jendela.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya, dan aku yakin dia akan kecewa melihatmu seperti ini."

"Siapa yang maksud?"

Kris meminum kopinya. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia ingin menjemput namja itu pulang.

"Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kanker otak itu juga karena pekerjaaan yang melelahkan seperti ini."

"Ini tidak melelahkan," jawab namja itu datar.

"Memang Park Chanyeol pernah terlihat lelah atau sedih ketika bekerja sangat keras dulu? Bukannya dia selalu tersenyum dan selalu mengatakan bahwa itu tidak melelahkan?"

Kris tahu namja itu sedang penutup matanya, menetralkan hati dan pikirannya. Membicarakan kehidupan di masa lalu adalah hal yang paling dihindari namja itu. Alasan utama namja itu enggan pulang ke rumah.

"Luhan juga pasti merindukanmu, Tuan Park. Pasti berat baginya jika melihatmu bersikap seperti ini."

Kris bisa melihat Sehun terdiam. Tak ada reaksi dari namja itu.

'dia sudah meninggal'

Sehun menutup matanya lagi. Kenangan yang membuatnya sangat sakit dan mengharuskannya kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak boleh mengecewakannya lagi."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menatap Kris. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi omongan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, tak usah berlebihan. Pergilah ke club atau kemanapun. Kau masih muda dan butuh bersenang-senang! Kau bisa sakit menghirup udara kantor terus."

"Seperti Ayah yang sakit karena kebanyakan bekerja?" Sehun menatap remeh Kris.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Namja itu berdiri melemparlkan berkas di meja.

"Aku sengaja kesini sendiri karena Ibumu memintaku melihatmu. Sudah 10 tahun dan kau malah semakin seperti batu."

Kris meraih jasnya dan segera memakainya. Namja itu membenarkan penampilannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Pergilah berkencan itu akan sedikit menghiburmu."

"Kau tahu kekasihku tidak bisa kuajak berkencan."

Kris berbalik memasang wajah sebal. Kembali menghela nafas.

"Cukup. Ini sudah 10 tahun, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku yakin Luhan akan membencinya jika ia tahu."

Sebelum mendengar kalimat menyebalkan dari Sehun lagi, Kris segera mempercepat langkah kakinya, namun segera berhenti lagi ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Segera pulanglah ada kejutan yang akan membuatmu bahagia di rumah."

Sehun membuka bibirnya...

"tentu saja bukan kebangkitan manusia seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Sehun menutup mulutnya dan tertawa ringan. Kris kembali berbalik dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kepergian Kris membuat Sehun bernafas sedikit lega. Walaupun ia masih menganggap Kris menyebalkan, tapi hanya dengan berbicara dengan Kris ia bisa merasa bebannya lebih terangkat.

Sehun menatap dua bingkai foto di mejanya. Foto keluarganya saat ia masih kecil dan bersama Ayahnya. Diangkatnya foto itu dengan senyum gentir di wajahnya.

"Appa..."

Sehun mengelus wajah Ayahnya dan menatap langit. Air mata... tidak. Sehun sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya menangis. Bagaimana kesedihan ketika ia kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sehun berbalik dan menatap layar komputernya. Wajah seorang gadis yang tesenyum dengan dress putih dengan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Wajah yang sangat terlihat cantik dan tidak pernah berhenti membuat jantung Sehun berdebar.

Sehun meletakkan bingkai fotonya dan menatap kearah layar. Masih dengan berdiri di belakang kursinya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sayang?"

"Apa kau marah jika aku lebih merindukan Appa-ku dari pada kau? Percayalah rasa cintaku padamu sangat besar."

Sehun kembali tersenyum. Butuh beberapa menit hingga namja itu puas melihat wajah Luhan di layar komputernya. Sehun kembali menatap keluar jendelanya dan kembali menatap kota Seoul yang terlihat kecil dari arah pandangnya. Menutup mata dan menghela nafasnya.

Flashback

Sehun sangat bahagia dengan berkumpulnya keluarganya dengan tawa. Chanyeol terus menggoda Yeri dan mereka terus berbincang. Namun tawa itu langsung lenyap oleh kalimat Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dimana Luhan? Bukankah ini saatnya kau memperkenalkan pacarmu pada Appa?"

Bagai tersambar petir, Sehun baru saja mengingatnya. Dimana saat penawaran Kris tadi, ia memilih untuk menunggu Chanyeol sampai Ayahnya sadar dan melupakan Luhan. Chanyeol yang peka menyadari bagaimana keadaan putranya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Namja itu langsung meraih tangan Sehun.

"Appa sudah tidak apa-apa. Pergilah dan temui dia. Dia membutuhkanmu."

Sehun menatap wajah Ayahnya. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah pucat itu tersenyum lemah. Rasa penyesalan terus menghantuinya.

"Appa akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan ragu Sehun akhirnya berjalan menjauh keluar ruangan. Baru saja ia hendak membuka pintu, suara Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Sehun, berjanjilah pada Appa untuk menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Berbahagialah meski itu sulit."

Sehun terdiam menatap Ayahnya. Hatinya menjadi semakin berat untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Pergilah! Dan kau harus menepati janjimu untuk mengenalkan Luhan pada Appa!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu meninggalkan tiga orang akhirnya terdiam.

"Yeri-ah... bisakah kau mengambilkan Appa kertas dan pena?"

Flashback End

"Tuan Park, maafkan saya yang lancing masuk kedalam. Saya sudah mengetok pintu dan saya datang untuk mengambil tugas yang harus saya kerjakan,"

Sehun hanya diam namun ia member gesture untuk mempersilahkan orang itu mengambil salah satu berkas di mejanya. Wanita itu dengan cepat mengambil berkas dan berbalik, sadar bahwa atasannya tidak suka ada orang terlalu lama diruangannya.

"Sekretaris Shin?"

Wanita itu terhenti ketika hendak membuka pintu dan berbalik. Sehun masih memegang bingkai ditangannya dan tanpa melihat wanita itu,

"aku akan pulang ke rumah."

Flashback

Sehun semakin gila. Ia merasa dunia ini sedang mempermainkannya.

"Ini benar-benar bukan kejadian yang bisa dijelaskan oleh medis. Kenyataan bahwa sebelumnya ia masih bernafas saat jantungnya sudah tak berdetak membuktikan betapa dia memang ingin hidup,"

Sehun ingin melesak masuk ke dalam. Ia berteriak dari luar ruangan memanggil nama gadis yang sudah ditunggunya.

"LUHAN! Kau berjanji padaku!"

Sehun terus berusaha memberontak, tiga perawat yang menahan Sehun sampai kewalahan menangani kekuatan dari namja itu.

"Kau bilang padaku untuk menunggumu! Kau bilang kau akan berusaha! KAU BILANG AKAN KEMBALI!"

'Bugh!'

Sehun tersungkur. Namja itu bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya. Tanpa mendongak keatas, ia tahu siapa pelakunya tapi ia memilih diam. Kenapa? Karena tanpa sadar air matanya mulai keluar. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Luhan..."

"Mereka akan mengizinkanmu masuk jika kau bisa mengontrol emosimu. Sekarang berdiri dan ikut aku."

Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang dan menyeka air matanya. Kris membuka pintu kamar Luhan perlahan dan mendorong Sehun kedalam.

"Percayalah padanya. Jika kalian percaya dengan keajaiban, maka kalian harus percaya dengan kekuatan cinta."

Kris perlahan menutup pintu kamar itu. Membiarkan Sehun hanya berdua dengan Luhan. Dengan perasaan yang sangat hancur, Sehun harus bisa menerima kenyataan ketika melihat gadis itu terbaring lemah diatas kasur. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat seakan-akan sudah tidak ada lagi darah yang mengalir disana.

Perlahan Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, sangat dingin. Namja itu ingin mengatakan banyak hal pada Luhan, tapi bibirnya seakan dikunci.

"Luhan... apa kau kedinginan?"

Suara bergetar Sehun terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan sarat akan keputusasaan. Namja itu menggenggam erat satu tangan Luhan dan menggosoknya untuk menghangatkan tangan gadis itu. Sesekali namja itu mencium tangan dingin Luhan yang sudah sangat pucat.

"Kini aku tahu kenapa Luhan sangat berat untuk pergi."

Sehun menoleh sebentar. Dokter Minseok masuk kesana dan berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu.

"kau lihat semua alat itu?

Minseok tersenyum miris menyadari banyak sekali alat yang ia pasang pada Luhan. Alat pendeteksi jantungnya terlihat sangat lemah.

"Bisa jadi mereka bergerak bukan karena Luhan masih ada disini, tapi karena semua alat ini masih terpasang di tubuhnya."

Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan lebih erat. Ia tahu dan sangat sadar atas kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa kehidupan Luhan mungkin sudah hilang dan hanya mesin ini yang membuat gadis itu seolah-olah masih hidup.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan orangtua Luhan. Kita tahu Luhan pasti sudah berusaha sangat keras dan sekarang ia pasti sangaaat lelah."

Sehun bisa merasakan airmatanya kembali mengalir dalam diam dan itu terlihat lebih menyedihkan daripada seseorang mengangis dengan keras. Menagis dalam diam artinya kau menahan emosi yang sangat besar dan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Orangtua Luhan sudah merelakan Luhan dan kami akan melepas semua alat yang terpasang pada Luhan. Kita akan membuat Luhan bisa istirahat dengan tenang."

Sehun terdiam dengan airmata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Satu tangannya ia pindah untuk mengelus rambut Luhan. Memang benar, wajah Luhan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan dengan amat lekat.

"Kau sangat cantik, sangat indah."

Sehun memaksakan senyumnya menatap Luhan yang terus diam tanpa bergerak. Suara Sehun bergetar namun namja itu berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakannya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, kau sudah berusaha sangat keras."

Sehun memindahkan tangannya lagi sehingga kini kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam tangan kecil Luhan.

"Orangtuamu sudah melepasmu sekarang dan sekarang aku diminta untuk melepasmu. Apa jika aku melepasmu kau akan benar-benar pergi? Jika kau pergi apakah kau akan bahagia?"

Sehun menggenggamnya erat dan sangat erat. Sangat erat seakan-akan jika ia melepas tangan itu, maka ia akan jatuh ke jurang yang sangat gelap dan dalam.

"Aku ingin melepasmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menderita seperti ini... Tidak..."

Sehun mencium tangan Luhan di genggamannya. Namja itu menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi tangan Luhan.

"Kumohon jangan pergi."

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. Tangannya berusaha menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lega mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun memakai cincin pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun ikut menangkup tangan Chanyeol. Berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ini menggelikan."

Chanyeol tertawa lirih membuat Baekhyun bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya. Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baekhyun..."

"heum?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan menutup matanya. wajahnya terlihat ia sedang menahan sakit, tapi Baekhyun berusaha tenang. Berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Sedetikpun aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan apapun yang kita lalui. Keluarga yang kita bangun dan cinta yang kita miliki. Aku bahkan tidak menyesal meninggalkanmu dengan anak-anak dulu."

Chanyeol sedikit berdeham. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sudah sulit untuk berbicara. Tubuhnya pasti sudah mati rasa karena sakit yang tidak bisa Baekhyun bayangkan.

"Kau satu-satunya wanita yang selalu membuatku takjub dan bangga. Aku senang melihatmu bertambah kuat dan mampu berjuang demi anak-anak kita. Dan..."

Chanyeol berusaha mengangkat tangannya mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wajahnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol masih dalam keterdiaman, karena ia tahu. Jika ia membuka mulutnya, maka sudah pasti itu isakan.

"Kuharap kau bisa melakukan hal sama kali ini."

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Tentu ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Bahwa mungkin kali ini ia akan benar-benar sendirian. Chanyeol benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan kembali seperti apa yang terjadi dulu.

"Tentu, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku akan membuatmu bangga memiliki istri sepertiku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir bahwa ia akan sendirian. Anak-anaknya sudah besar dan ia berjanji untuk melihat anak-anaknya bahagia. Ia tidak akan menyerah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali berusaha mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Ah... Baekhyun, apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu?"

"Katakan."

"Aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Jadi aku ingin kau mengelus rambutku dan bernyanyi untukku,"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menampilkan ekspresi anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

"Kau manja sekali."

Sementara satu tangan mereka saling menggenggam, tangan kiri Baekhyun mendarat di kepala Chanyeol dan mulai mengelusnya lembut. Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi dan suaranya sangat lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara indah Baekhyun dan membuatnya sangat tenang untuk tidur.

Baeekhyun merasakan sesuatu dan membuat suaranya mulai bergetar. Chanyeol sudah tidak menggenggam tangannya, tapi Baekhyun terus menggenggamnya erat hingga lagunya berakhir. Baekhyun bangkit dan mencium kening Chanyeol.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Kini kuharap kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa kesakitan lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"KALIAN PASTI BERCANDA!!"

Sehun terus memberontak memaksa masuk ke ruangan itu. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Ia yakin semua orang sedang bercanda dengannya sekarang.

Ia baru saja ke kamar mandi menenangkan dirinya namun dengan seenaknya mereka memberikan berita tidak masuk akal padanya.

"Kau harus merelakannya Sehun. Ia sudah meninggal."

Sehun langsung memukul Kris yang ada di depannya. Namja itu tanpa tahu malu memberikan berita yang membuatnya sangat kesal. Wajah Sehun sangat merah penuh dengan amarah.

"KAU BERCANDA! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau bercanda seperti ini lagi!"

"PARK SEHUN!"

Sehun bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Suara itu membuat tangis Sehun meledak. Namja itu kembali berlutut diluar ruangan.

"Kumohon jangan bawa dia pergi dariku. Masih banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan. Kumohon..."

Baekhyun kembali menangis melihat putranya. Memohon dengan keputusasaan yang tak mungkin terkabul.

"kumohon...kumohon! KUMOHON!"

"SEHUN!"

"Oh? Yeri?

Gadis mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Senyumnya melebar melihat orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Yeri kemudian berlari menemui Sehun dan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat namja itu hampir terjungkal kebelakang, namun yang terdengar hanyalah tawa diantara keduanya. Pelukan mereka menjadi semakin erat.

"Aku sangat merindukan Oppa!"

Yeri mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berusaha mengangkat Sehun yang tentu saja membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa.

Yeri melepaskan pelukannya dan melirik kearah tangan Sehun.

"Oppa! Apa Oppa tahu aku akan pulang dan membelikanku bunga?"

Yeri berusaha meraih bunga mawar dari tangan Sehun. Namja itu segera menaikkan tangannya untuk mencegah Yeri meraih bunga itu. Kembali tawa terdengar di seluruh ruangan, terlebih setelah melihat wajah cemberut Yeri yang semakin lama malah semakin imut.

"Oppa akan membelikanmu nanti, ini untuk kekasih Oppa."

Sehun mencubit pipi Yeri gemas yang tentu saja membuat Yeri memukul lengan Sehun.

"Oppa! Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus rambut lembut adiknya. Namja itu melirik ke perut adiknya yang semakin membesar dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa Jonghyun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Yeri memasang wajah masam dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Oppa! Dia bahkan tidak mau membelikanku bibimbab untuk bayi kami!"

"Ah! Yang benar saja bibimbab jam dua pagi."

"DIAM! Kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi! Kau tidak sayang pada anak kita!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh melihat Jonghyun, teman lamanya yang dulu sangat berandal dan sering membolos kini tunduk pada adiknya yang sangat lemah lembut. Yeri terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika bertengkar dengan Jonghyun membuat Sehun khawatir pada temannya itu, mengingat Jonghyun akan segera mengurus dua anak kecil, istrinya dan anaknya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang,"

Sehun meninggalkan pasangan suami istri yang kini bertengkar dan berjalan memeluk Ibunya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengelus punggung namja itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa Kris datang ke kantor?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap wajah putranya. Wanita itu bisa melihat guratan lelah di wajah anaknya dan hal itu membuatnya sedih, namun Baekhyun tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Ya, kurasa orang itu memiliki banyak waktu luang."

"Mungkin Kris memang mencari kesibukan untuk melupakan bahwa putrid satu-satunya akan menikah minggu depan."

"Padahal orang itu selalu menyuruh Wendy untuk cepat menikah agar tidak mengganggunya dengan istrinya. Tapi sekarang Wendy akan menikah orang itu malah mempersulit keadaan."

Baekhyun terkekeh dan membuat Sehun ikut tertawa juga.

"Nah, tunggu sebentar Ibu akan memasakkan sesuatu."

"Ya, aku ingin menemui seseorang dulu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sehun. Namja itu segera berjalan menuju pintu samping rumahnya.

Sebuah nisan yang bersih berada disana. Terdapat bunga yang terletak disana dan terlihat baru, mungkin dari Yeri?

Sehun meletakkan salah satu bucket bungan yang ia bawa. Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat gundukan tanah disana. Ia tak perlu membersihkannya lagi karena ternyata sudah bersih.

"Hari ini genap 10 tahun kau meninggalkanku. Apa saja yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau senang?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus batu nisan diatasnya.

Flashback

"Sehun, dia meninggalkan surat untukmu"

Sehun yang masih berpakaian serba hitam menerima kertas itu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melepas jasnya. Surat itu... entah kenapa ia tidak ingin membacanya. Mungkin akan menambah lukanya saat ini. Dengan ragu, Sehun membaca surat itu. Tulisannya hampir tidak bisa terbaca seakan penulisnya tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan benar.

'Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku dulu...'

'aku ingin melihatmu bahagia... aku ingin kau bahagia...'

'walaupun aku tidak ada.'

Sehun menahan nafasnya. Sesak didadanya semakin sulit untuk ia tahan. Perasaannya semakin sesak.

'kau harus tetap berbahagia. Berbahagialah untukku. Jadi aku bisa dengan tenang mengucapkan...'

'selamat tinggal... Saranghae...'

Sehun memeluk surat itu dan menangis sangat keras.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Flashback End

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang, aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Appa.."

"Luhan?"

Sehun mendekati tempat Luhan berbaring disana. Sehun selalu berusaha menemui Luhan hanya untuk sekedar pembicaraan ringan. Berharap ada sebuah keajaiban dimana Luhan akan menjawabnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari Sehun selama 10 tahun terakhir berbicara sendirian tanpa ada jawaban yang ia terima. Ia terus berusaha tersenyum, seperti apa yang diminta Luhan.

"Aku..."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Inilah yang membuatnya memilih kantor daripada rumah. Melihat Ayahnya dan Luhan yang tidak menyambutnya pulang. Melihat kedua orang yang ia cintai tidak melakukan aktivitas seperti manusia biasa. Tidak makan, minum, atau apapun walaupun ada yang berbeda.

"Oppa..."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Yeri berdiri disana denga raut wajah khawatir. Sehun berusaha tersenyum agar tidak membuat adiknya sedih, itu tidak baik untuk keponakannya kelak.

Sehun meletakkan bunga di tempat Luhan berbaring. Menutup matanya hanya untuk meminta sebuah keajaiban.

"Eonnie... Pasti akan segera sadar Oppa, ia tahu Oppa masih menunggunya."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap Luhan dan mengelus rambutnya. Mencium keningnya dengan perlahan. Ciuman lembut itu mengalirkan semua perasaan frustasi Sehun yang seakan berteriak.

'LUHAN BANGUNLAH! AKU SANGAT SANGAT MERINDUKANMU,'

"Kau benar, 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, tentu aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja kan?"

Sehun kembali bangkit dan kini tangannya mengelus rambut Yeri dengan penuh kelembutan. Tangannya lalu mengelus perut Yeri yang sudah semakin besar tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ayo kita keluar."

Yeri mengangguk. Ia memeluk lengan kakaknya bersikap manja setiap ia sedang bersama kakaknya. Akhirnya pintu itu tertutup.

'bip...bip...bip...'

'srek'

Bunga pemberian Sehun bergeser dari posisinya. Sebuah tangan kecil bergerak dengan lemah. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Membiasakan cahaya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lihat. Dengan alat pernafasan yang menempel pada hidung dan bibirnya, ia menggumankan sebuah nama.

"Sehun..."

END

halo semuanya, Krisgi kembali. Mohon maaf karena membuat Reader-nim menunggu (walaupun mungkin tidak ada Readernim yang menunggu hehehehe).

Akhirnya satu Fanfiction Krsigi sudah ada yang sudah 'end' senang deh rasanya , terima kasih atas perhatian dan banyak cinta serta dukungan Reader-nim deul di Fanfiction 'House' ini.

tadinya Krisgi ingin membuat Final Chapter ini lebih berkonflik dan lebih klimaks lagi, namun Fanfiction ini Krisgi buat saat sedang sangat sibuknya mempersiapkan pernikahan dulu, sehingga banyak yang Krisgi hilangkan walaupun sebenarnya Krisgi punya waktu mengingat ditundanya update chapter i ni yang sangat lama, tapi Krisgi tidak bisa.

Krisgi harus suami 'ehem' pindah keMassachusetts karena kontrak kerjanya. Jadi Krisgi dan Hellen pindah ikut suami dan... Krisgi akan punya anak hehehehe jadi sangat sibuk. Senang sekali sudah usia 2 minggu doakan semuanya lancarnya.

Intinya Krisgi minta maaf karena Chapter terkahir ini tidak klimaks atau banyak hal yang kurang. Sebenernya ada Hidden Scene di setiap Chapter tapi nanti sajalah jika Readernim ingin akan Krisgi Update Hidden Scene nya.

Krisgi sangat senang dan berterima kasih atas partisipasinya dalam Fanfiction 'House' ini. Semoga menghibur.

Nantikan karya Krisgi yang lain ya

Annyeong!!!!!!


	17. 10 Years to Remember

Aku bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri, kenapa? Apa aku sudah mati? Aku berusaha bersuara, namun aku tak mendengar apapun.

Aku mendekat ke tempat tidur dimana tubuhku berbaring. Aku merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya...

Aku mencoba merebahkan diri di tubuhku, tapi aku tetap merasa mati rasa. Seperti aku tak merasakan apapun. Sangat sunyi, aku tak bisa mendengar apapun. Aku tak bisa menyentuh apapun. Yang kubisa hanyalah melihat dengan mataku.

Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tapi tiba-tiba Sehun duduk disampingku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku walaupun aku tak bisa merasakannya.

Bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu, namun mataku terpaku pada air matanya. Aku tak pernah melihatmu menangis dan aku benci melihat itu.

Aku bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Aku merasa sangat frustasi karena itu. Aku ingin kau berhenti menangis, aku ada disini. Apa kau tak bisa merasakan aku disini?

Aku menyadari sesuatu karenamu. Semua indraku kecuali mataku sepertinya tak berfungsi dan itu membuatku gila, tapi perasaan di hatiku ternyata berfungsi sangat baik.

Aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain dan itu membuatku menoleh. Dokter Minseok?

Mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar, tapi aku bisa melihat dari situasi, dari tangan Sehun yang semakin erat menggenggam tanganku... Mereka tidak membicarakan hal yang baik.

Aku duduk diatas tubuhku, melihat perlakuan yang Sehun lakukan untukku. Ia mengusap rambutku, menggenggam tanganku, menciumku.

'Tapi aku tak merasakan apapun'

Sehun terlihat sangat putus asa. Ia meletakkan kedua tanganku di bibirnya dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas air matanya.

Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap tubuhku. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya lagi dan Aku berusaha menirukan gerakan bibirnya.

'Jangan bawa dia pergi dariku'

"Ikut aku"

Aku terkejut tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari belakang Sehun. Seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi serba hitam menatapku dengan dingin.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Aku menyentuh bibirku. Aku bisa berbicara. Aku segera memanggil Sehun tapi suara itu tak muncul lagi. Apa ini?

"Kau hanya bisa mendengarku dan berbicara denganku. Jangan membuat ini semakin sulit dan ikut aku"

Dia menatapku dengan dingin dan itu membuatku takut, tapi aku tak bisa mengadu pada siapapun.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Tergantung kau. Jika kau membuat ini mudah aku akan membawamu ke surga, tapi jika kau membuat ini sulit aku akan melemparmu ke neraka"

Mataku melebar melihatnya. Apa itu artinya aku sudah mati?

"Ya. Kau sudah mati jadi ayo ikut aku"

Aku tersentak ketika ia menjawab seakan tahu apa yang kupertanyakan. Walaupun itu hanya sebentar karena kemudian aku merasa sangat sakit. Karena usahaku tidak berhasil.

Namja itu meraih tanganku dan membawaku kesini buah tempat. Sangat cepat membuatku sempat bingung dimana aku berada.

Di depanku ada semacam portal yang menyala sangat Indah. Namja itu menyuruhku masuk kesana. Memang terlihat sangat Indah dan entah kenapa tubuhku ingin pergi kesana. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mengepalkan tanganku erat.

"Aku tak bisa pergi. Sehun tidak ingin aku pergi"

"Kau benar-benar ingin dilempar ke neraka?"

Aku menjatuhkan diriku dan berlutut di depan namja itu. Aku menyatukan tanganku benar-benar memohon padanya.

"Apa aku tak bisa...? Biarkan aku hidup. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Kumohon! Kumohon, Sehun akan membenciku jika aku pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya"

"Ayolah, namja itu akan segera melupakanmu dan mendapat yang lain"

Aku mendongak keatas dan berdiri. Menatap namja di depanku tajam..

"Sehun tidak seperti itu! Ia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya! Ia pasti menungguku!"

Aku bisa melihat namja itu berdecak dan menatapku remeh.

"Kau bodoh! Dia akan melupakanmu dan ia akan segera pergi ke club setelah kau dikubur"

"Tidak! Aku percaya pada Sehun!"

"Apa kau ingin anak itu depresi terus memikirkanmu yang nanti pasti akan bersenang-senang di surga"

"Aku tidak akan bahagia tanpa Sehun! Dan ia tidak akan depresi memikirkanku karena aku akan selalu bersamanya!"

Namja itu kini tertawa dan membuatku sangat kesal. Tatapannya yang remeh dan tangannya yang dilipat seakan akan dia penguasa yang tangguh.

"Baiklah nona kecil. Kau beruntung karena bertemu dengan pencabut nyawa yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi sepertiku"

"Aku tak peduli apakah kau pe-"

"Kau ingin hidup kan?"

Aku menghentikan kalimatku ketika mendengar namja itu menanyaiku. Tentu saja! Aku tidak mati aku hidup! Aku mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Karena kau sangat percaya dengan namja itu maka aku akan membantumu untuk hidup dengan syarat"

Namja itu kembali menatapku remeh.

"Bahwa namja yang kau cintai itu tetap menunggumu selama 3 tahun walaupun kau seperti mayat hidup."

"3 tahun?! Itu sangat lama!"

"Kau percaya ia takkan berpaling darimu, jadi sepuluh tahun tidak sulit bukan? Jika tidak mau yasudah"

Namja itu mulai mendorongku masuk ke dalam portal.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Kami berhenti. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Aku yakin dia akan menungguku dan tidak akan menyerah walaupun harus memakan 3 tahun"

Namja itu menyeringai menyebalkan dan membuatku ingin menamparnya.

"Oh jangan lupa. Kau bilang dia tidak akan depresi karenamu, jadi dia tidak boleh ke club. Jika dia menginjakkan kakinya ke club, jangka waktu bertambah satu tahun setiap ia masuk ke club. "

"APA?! Tidak adil!"

"Apa kau mulai meragukannya?"

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan melihat senyumnya, membuatku naik darah.

"OKE! AKU TERIMA!"

Pesan Krisgi

Hai, Krisgi berniat untuk menceritakan perjuangan Luhan sampai akhirnya bisa bangun dari koma, apa kalian berminat? Jika iya Krisgi akan membuat Fanfiction 10 Years to Remember ini, tapi jika sudah cukup tidak apa-apa.

Gimana ya, jika Vote nya mencapai lebih dari 100 dan Comment mencapai 50 Krisgi akan buat jika tidak maka Krisgi akan berusaha keras membuat Fanfiction yang lain.

Beri pendapat kalian ya, 감사합니다


End file.
